Savior's Pet
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Harry's action acted on a hero complex, when he saw his professor, Snape, in the Slave Auction all because he knows Snape does not deserve this. Snape becomes Harry's slave and Harry does whatever it takes to give Snape a second chance at life. The problem is...Harry doesn't want to follow the laws to control Snape, but he has no choice to figure out how w/out treating him as one.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a first time I write in this type of a story.**

**Now, I want to mention a few things before sharing the story: **

**Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius are not dead. **

**I am following by the book AND movie, to where Voldemort wanted the Elder Wand to accept him as a master of the wand, yet, it won't give him the power because Snape is the owner of Elder Wand. Harry arrives to this scene with his invisible cloak on him.**

**WARNING: Slave, cuss, violence, yaoi, hetro, lemon, and mpreg - If they do not strike your interests, I suggest you'd leave. Oh, one final warning to mention and that's my grammar structure. I am aware that my writing has/have errors/improper structure/too wordy/past tense and present tense mixed. Therefore, please bear it and enjoy reading it. **

**Onward with the story - most of my story isn't usually short, but it will not be forever. It is simply difficult to get the whole plot flowing since this is the first time I wrote it in this type of style. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The battle was not a pleasant sight and several witches and wizards fighting for their lives. No one gave up, protected each other, and fought as much as their heart could pour out. The dark haired ran through and kept himself hidden at the sight of Voldemort and Snape. He caught himself into a situation…Snape was begging to stall his time for his life being. It was the first time he had witness some humanity in the professor for so long. Voldemort denied him, uncaring for the man's desire to keep on living because of the wand refused to be its owner.

The raven sensed the vile creature lurking around and he saw what would be happening. His hand whipped to jerk away the creature's attack and the red eyes widened to their unwanted guest.

"You want me, Voldemort?" Harry jerked the cloak off to reveal his visible presence.

Snape gulped and did not understand how Harry arrived beforehand of his life and death situation. Voldemort failed snatching the hero's throat and the boy wouldn't let him. He was beyond furious to let another fallen death in his hands when he can prevent them.

"You will die tonight, Potter!" The dark lord hissed.

He hissed back, "You'll never be the man you once were!" He lifted up his wand immediately, "_Avada Keavra_!" He viciously spoke against the enemy.

The cruel crimson eyes filled with horrid and tried to flee for his immortal life, yet, the hit broke him down. The dark lord screamed out of tortured, not once begging for mercy or pleading for his precious life, and allowing fear to consume him. Harry did not stop at his strength and watched the man dissolved into ashes. The ashes collapsed onto the ground and the wind whipped away.

Harry's hand wand dropped to his side…the worse was over for him. The victory of a light has won and knowing Voldemort was gone for good. Snape stared at the boy, expressionless to find anything to reveal, and saw him walked away.

"H-how?" Snape whispered.

The dark hair blinked and turned over to his former professor. He looked at the man he had known for almost seven years. Snape did not repeat his question and observed Harry from his sight, seeing that he wasn't upset or stressed out anymore. It is as seem the world has lifted off his shoulders. Harry did not speak a single word and bored at Snape.

…

Harry spent time alone after two days of their victory celebration of their freely lifestyle without fear. For once, he wanted some time alone and he decided to visit an abandon home that he had inherited since he turned seventeen. Yet, he couldn't have used it until after the war and now, it was over.

He spent time and money into the Potter Manor. Most of his magic were remained to fix the damages or to remove the unnecessary materials. He spent his time cleaning, painting, and giving the place a new look. He found pictures that somehow survived during the ugly start of the war. He collected them and kept them in a box for safekeeping.

He bought himself new furniture for the home, found himself setting the library room back up, and restored the place like it never been destroyed.

Here he is, in his kitchen to have his morning breakfast and completely relaxed for the day. He simply read the muggle's newspaper while eating his scramble eggs. He noticed how the muggle have been in a smooth running course in their world and how luck seems to be on their side.

His ears picked up the fluttering wings and he looked by his window. He recognizes the Weasely's owl and he decided to accept the wizards' newspaper and letters. He handed the owl some food and the bird was gratefully accepting it in return while waiting. He set down the newspaper and began to read his letters from his best friends. Apparently, Hermione was stating that Ron and her are currently dating. She said they're happy together and willing to visit him by Saturday around noon. Harry didn't mind and figured they didn't need his permission to visit. He trusted them the most out of others. He got a letter from Ginny and apparently, she was telling him that she wasn't interested in carrying on their relationship because Dean asked her out once more. Harry was rather shocked, but relieved to see she's happy. He didn't mind and he wasn't stopping her. They never made it official before his hunt and that's how it was.

He picked up the newspaper and a glass of water. As he sipped, he saw Snape, along with a few other men on the newspapers for advertisement. He reads into it…

**Former Deatheaters for Sale!**

**_Snape: He served you-know-who and partaken in murdering Albus Dumbledore. He is up for sale for slavery._**

Harry choked and startled at the fact they were selling these deatheaters as a mere toy! He didn't care for the others, but Snape didn't deserve this. He kept reading to find out where they were held kept at and apparently, it was held at the auror's office party. Harry muttered on the fact it had to be done by the snobbish people at work. He snatched his wallet and grabbed a green powder as he headed into the fireplace. He stepped inside and announced the location without wasting a mere second.

He ran as fast as his firebolt could fly, not caring about anyone's bitterness or upset with the paper load work falling to the floor. No one knew he was here, but he was sort of in a bit of rush.

_Then_…he spotted the deatheaters on stage, a crowd of people in their favoring, and his heart raced to no ends. He knew Snape was next and he clenched his heart. People were bidding their sickles as high as they could give out to win.

"Sold! Mr. Kekelle, please meet your slave in the office and arrange your payment and slave spell performance." The bid seller announced.

Once that person was gone, Snape was shoved into the limelight and Harry couldn't reach out for the man's attention due to the murmuring among the crowd. He feared the man would get kill if he gets into the wrong owner or master or something. He couldn't risk it at all. He had to get Snape one way or another. The man still wore his familiar robe, but it was his professor robe.

The bidding began, chanted from a thousand sickles, and Harry listened carefully to see how high and eagerly hope no one would challenge him. So far, they only made it to twenty thousand sickles…no one added on after that.

"Thirty thousand sickles!" Harry raised his wand high.

"Fifty thousand sickles!" The last person spoke.

"Eighty thousand sickles!" Harry hoped he'd win, he couldn't bear the thought of losing one life.

"Eighty-one thousand sickles!"

"Eighty-five thousand sickles!" Harry increased a little more.

After that, no more raising the bidding and no one announced against his bid.

"Sold! Mr. Potter, please meet your slave in the office to arrange your payment and slave spell performance." The bid seller commented.

Harry was relieved and he was glad he managed to win…at least it was worth it, he hoped. He followed into the room he was asked to head into and he tried to find Snape. He wasn't insight yet, but the woman was accepting his wizard bank card to charge the money and the amount was easily arranged. She smiled and handed it back to him. Then, she handed the contract for him to read and sign. He reads what it is expected of him as a 'master' towards a 'slave'. He nodded and noticed some of the rules that comes with the spell. He accepted this and signed it anyway. He handed it back to the woman and waited impatiently for someone to show up.

"Your slave will be coming. He is being collared at the moment." She explained.

He nodded, "Good. Thank you, miss."

"If you don't mind, sir, that I ask something?" She tilted her head.

His head shook, "No, not at all."

"Why would you be here out of all places? Why this particular slave?"

Harry stared at her, "I saw his picture," In his mind was telling to lie to keep him safe, "I felt it was time I give him what he deserves." No, he doesn't deserve to be a slave.

"All because of what reason?"

"Because." He didn't wish to push it.

She nodded and his ears picked up someone's walking by. He jerked his head and saw Snape, he was dragged by on a leash with a collar around his neck and the man tried to keep up with the pace. Harry was relieved to see he's here and the worker shoved Snape onto his knees. The man did not shake, not look up at him, or dared to be brave. Harry didn't understand why he wasn't showing any emotions. The witch performed the slavery spell, while announcing their names of who's the master and the slave in this part, and Harry noticed it was a powerful sense to fill in the role for. As the witch finishes her spell and she knelt down to hold the man's chin.

"Who is your master?" She questioned.

"Harry Potter is my master." He answered.

She nodded and stood up to face the hero. She smiled and handed him the leash.

"He's all yours, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, miss." He glanced down and realized he has to allow Snape to know his command, "Come on, Snape. We'd better go."

Snape nodded, not speaking without permission, and they left the horrid place. Harry couldn't believe the society, but he knew how things worked around in the wizard world. He took Snape through the fireplace to his Potter manor. Harry felt strange with the whole dog collar situation and decided to remove that off the man. He tossed it aside and felt better now.

"You can speak, Snape." Harry told him.

Snape stared at the boy who had bought him at the slave auction and took him here. Someone who saved his life from Voldemort and he could not understand. Harry figured this might make things a bit awkward for a short while…he did acted differently since he destroyed the dark lord once and for all.

"This does not make sense…" He was fighting something to say, "…master."

Harry nodded, "I understand…but the others don't. With last week, I saved you because you were afraid to die in his hands. I figured it out when you were trying to stall him and that you're really on the light's side." He shrugged, "When I saw the newspaper, I knew it wasn't fair for someone who has been on the right side. Besides, I don't see the mark on you and you're not a deatheater." Harry sat down on the couch and Snape didn't move.

Snape watched him and heard those words truthfully. Out of everyone else, Harry knew there was a reason for his behavior and saw him differently.

"There is a reason for truth, m-master." Snape wanted to call him by his surname, but he can't.

"I doubt they'd listen to me. Maybe Dumbledore, but not me." His hand gestured, "You can ask questions too and help yourself. It's your home too."

Snape nodded and helped himself on one of the couches, "I appreciated it, but why?"

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't fair for you, Snape. Sure, we weren't good on each other's term in the previous, but I knew better. Dumbledore trusted you for a good reason and I wanted to understand why." He scratched his chin, "Since we're both here and all, this is your home too. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I do have a couple of spare bedrooms and you can pick whichever you'd like. I do have a library if you'd like to read, go ahead. If you're hungry, help yourself in the kitchen."

Snape stammered, "A-a-are you sure?"

Harry nodded and decided to leave the man alone. He wanted to let Snape to adjust his new home, but he wasn't too sure if he did the right thing. At least he did was a decent action and allowing freedom that most ill minded people wouldn't do.

* * *

**More chapters on the way, please enjoy yourself and leave a review or alert or favorite or all the above so I know you exist. *wink* **


	2. Chapter 2

**There's no warning in this one, so far it's a slow pace. **

**So, enjoy~**

* * *

Harry kept himself into a routine. He would make breakfast and greet Snape in the morning respectfully. They'd have breakfast together and depart for the day. The savior often worked on the attic and basement back and forth each day on the turn. He noticed Snape was in the library most the time, reading, and almost falling asleep. He hated to leave Snape with barely anything to do in the house and he decided to shop something for the man.

Snape noticed his master was gone for the day and he did not bother to question his disappearance. He kept himself in the library to keep himself busy, however, there wasn't much interests in these books. He wasn't too sure what he'd do once he reads all of them within a manner of time.

He often wondered why the boy saved him…twice. Could it be that Harry felt this way to repay him? He noticed how Harry was giving him his upmost respect, no matter what their circumstances were.

He accidentally fell asleep while reading, seeing that the book has lost his interests long ago, and someone was calling his name.

"Come on, Snape. Wake up." Harry's voice reached out to him.

He blinked, "Yes, master?" He hated to call him that, but he has no choice.

Harry grinned, "I got something to show you."

Snape curiously looked at the boy's eagerness and he decided to follow along without questioning him. Harry led him to the upstairs to the opposite end of their bedroom, which there was an unknown room. Harry stepped aside from the door and gestured.

"I hope you like it, Snape. So, go in yourself." Harry couldn't help it to grin ear to ear.

Snape wasn't too sure what he may be up to, decided to trust him, and opened the door. As soon as he opened up, he witnessed a laboratory like the one with several materials he recognizes with proper potion pot, knife, measuring tools, and such on. Snape's eyes widened and flabbergasted at the sight he was seeing. Harry enjoyed his reaction the most to see he's pleased.

"A-a-a po-potion lab?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Yup, all yours. I even put the extra stuff in the closet for all the ingredients you need. If you ever need anything more or something to add to the ingredient, I can get them. I managed to get your Prince textbook back, got some potion textbooks, and you have your chalkboard to write up to keep track of what you're doing or something." Harry pointed out.

Snape slowly walked in, grasping everything in his sight, and fuming in its scent he recognizes. Harry didn't waste his sighting on the man's passion for potions.

"T-thi-this is much more than I have expected of you, master…thank you." He said.

Harry nodded, "Glad to make your day. Why don't you have some fun here?"

"O-of course, bu-but why? What do I get to deserve this?" His head shook, shocked to his given room.

"You deserve it, Snape." He smiled, "I'll be working on the attic now. Just don't go blowing the ceiling off." I chuckled.

Snape nodded once and Harry went back to his routine. He was pleased to see Snape accepting the room and it was worth to keep the man's happiness like this. Oddly, he has never done this to anyone before. It's not like he's going to distrust Snape and take the room away as if it's a privilege thing.

The hero worked in the attic and made it more useful to have a spare bedroom in case of anything. This would be the fourth bedroom in the house and originally, the potion lab was supposed to be the fifth bedroom, but it was worth it to transform it into something useful.

After a while, the house was fixed up and people would pass by to appreciate the handiwork. Sometimes, Harry would end up answering the door and these people ask who did the work. He would tell them with honest and they were more than willing to hire him for house fixing. He gladly accepted it and decided to save the money for the future.

Harry would inform Snape when he attends to his work for those who hired him and Snape would spend the day making new potions to exist. He kept track of data in the notes and sometimes, he would tell Harry his experiments or success on developing on.

Other times, when Snape forgets lunch and dinner, Harry would make sure he eats dinner in the lab, but tried not to allow it too much. He just never said it as all. To Harry, he saw Snape mostly at peace for once. A man who's thrilled in potion making has definitely turned around, but Harry did not want to change that.

At least, today he's off and relaxing in the living room with his book to read. It has been nearly five months since the war, but he was comfortable living his life like this.

"Ah, Potter." The familiar voice caught his attention.

Harry glanced up from his book, "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" One of his brows rises up.

He extended his hand for greet, "I thought we should let our pass be bygone be bygone for good."

Harry frowned, to know better than that, "You're here for Snape."

He chuckled, "And for my godfather, but I am serious about us, though. I wanted to personally thank you for ending the war with everyone else assisting you." He smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes and accepted the handshake, "I suppose I do not see the harm in that." He stood up as he finishes shaking hands, "Would you like some tea?" He offered.

Draco nodded, "Please."

They headed over to the kitchen and Harry arranged the tea for Draco. The young Malfoy helped himself at the table and waited for the tea to be ready and served.

"So, Potter, how is treating Snape goes?" Malfoy wondered.

Harry stirred, "Very well, actually. He seems much happier when he can help himself doing whatever he wants here." He moved onto the second tea, "He's dealing with some potion in the making right now. He'll be out of that room by dinner time." He hummed.

Draco blinked, "So, he has no rules, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it's too strange."

"He's your slave and I understand you're the savior and all, but that's not good." Draco…complained?

Harry handed him his teacup and sat down his own teacup, "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" He sipped his tea.

Draco sighed, seeing that Harry failed to read the contract properly, and knowing that might cause an issue.

"Look, I understand it's strange, but it's part of the master and slave expectation. By next year, they will be checking on in you to see how you handle your slave. If a slave has no rules or follows by, they will be handed down to a new master and you will be forced to become a slave." His hands curled around the cup.

Harry frowned, "What? B-but, that's not fair for him…they didn't even want to know the truth tha-"

"-that he was a spy against you-know-who? I know, but people believed he's a deatheater and you know you can't change that. You need to treat him as a slave from time to time, but at least have a few rules." He sipped his tea.

Harry had to agree. His friends don't usually trust Draco nor Snape, but they knew there was a reason for everything. He hasn't told his friends about buying Snape from slavery, but they didn't seem to send him a letter relating towards Snape.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. That's my job. If it was anyone in the world to have my godfather, it's you and I'm glad it's you, Potter." Draco smirked, "You don't abuse anyone and I'm sure he knows you're not the type."

The savior nodded, "True. He did ask why I gave him his own potion lab and I told him he deserves it and that's it. He worries that I'd consider it as his privilege each time he accidentally had a blown up potion. It barely did any damage other than black smug on him."

Draco chuckled, "See? You're just giving him some freedom to have, but I wouldn't advise on allowing that too long. I'm surprised he hasn't asked for other rules."

Harry shrugged and decided to think about it. He can't risk on losing everything they have begun, so what can he do to make it work without the people separating them? The former archenemies sat and drank their tea in silent. Harry saw Draco someone entirely different for once. He glanced at the clock and decided to make dinner for now. Since Draco was here, he figured make extra dinner for the guest anyway.

He heard footsteps from the stairways and recognized that sound anywhere he went. Harry cooked the chicken and turned to see Snape's expression on his guest.

"Draco?" Snape was definitely not expecting company.

He grinned, "Hey uncle Snape."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You have a guest, Snape, and he came to visit you. Are you planning to be finish with your potion today?"

He nodded, "Yes, I completed the progress of step thirty-three. In about a month, I should be able to complete the task."

Harry smiled, "That's good to know. Now, pay attention to your guest and sit down."

Snape obeyed willingly, since he can't control what Harry says, and assumed that Draco wasn't his type of company. He was glad to see his godson, so it wasn't too difficult to deal with.

"So, I hear Potter spoiled you with your own lab, Uncle Snape?" Draco teased.

Snape sighed, "I am not spoiled. He said I deserved it."

Harry nodded, "Pretty much what he said, Malfoy. Now, you behave to Snape."

Draco rolled his eyes and decided to play along. He told Snape on his job success at working in Hogwarts as potion master. Of course, Snape did not care for that. He always had passion for teaching the DADA to be more useful. Harry spent time making dinner and it didn't take him too long. He sets things down and hand their food. They chatted about what had happened and Snape learned a few things like he had no idea Harry did not pick up on what was the difference between clockwise and counterclockwise. He felt bad, but Harry wouldn't let him feel this way.

"Well," Draco brushed his suit, "I better return to Hogwarts. I promised Ms. McGonagall it would be a couple hours visit. I will visit for the holiday next month." He smiled.

Harry nodded, "That's fine. Feel free to visit anytime," He told him.

Snape agreed, "It was great to see you, Draco."

The young Malfoy nodded, "Same to you, Uncle Snape." He grabbed Harry over to the living room.

Harry had no idea where they were going, well, more of what Draco could want this time. Once they were nearby the fireplace, Draco released him.

"You better get him trained. No one wants to see their savior as a slave because he can't demand a simple things and punishments." Draco kept his voice low as possible.

Harry frowned, "How? I don't want to treat him as a slave."

"Then go to a book store and read up on what you can without making it seem to be." He suggested.

Harry blinked and though that might be helpful. He nodded and watched Draco leaves. The words echoed in his mind and he couldn't help it to agree with his former classmate enemy. He headed upstairs and told Snape he's going to bed.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up in a few. **

**Review/alert/favorite/All the above is your choice~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Possible misspelled on one thing, but everything is good. **

**No new warning, so enjoy~**

* * *

Harry woke up and made breakfast for the starting day. He knew he has another day off, seeing no one was interested in having him on this day. He earned plenty of money to keep them enough for ten years. He set food on the table and gathered a glass of orange juice for himself. He noticed Snape entering into the room.

"Morning, Snape." Harry greeted the day.

He nodded, "Morning, master."

They sat down, helped themselves for breakfast, and enjoyed their time. Harry couldn't help it when his thoughts were too much into what the young Malfoy had warned him…that within a year, if he doesn't set standard rules for Snape, they'd both would be someone else's property. He hated the feeling like this and he couldn't risk that at all.

Once he finished his breakfast and cleared his dishes, he turned to Snape as he grabbed his coat.

"I'll be out shopping. Is there anything you need while I'm out?" He fixed up his coat.

Snape nodded, "Yes, if you do not mind gather a dozen set of Fluxweed and Mandrake Root."

Harry nodded, "Alright, I'll get them. I'll be back later."

Snape nodded and Harry walked out to the living room to use his fireplace floo network. Despite of the outcome, he had to use some form of transportation to places without Apparition. He headed into the bookstore and searched for what he needed.

There were several books, but he found himself turned away more than usual. Some titles weren't pleasant for someone who isn't evil like or into this business. Some of the summaries did not keep him interested nor wishes to trust this kind of guidance. There were too many books on slaves and he wondered how common it was. That, or it could be the fact these people wanted to make money. Most of these books were based on negative ways to raise their slaves and demands.

Harry wasn't comfortable with the whole idea on finding the right book, but he had to. He wouldn't give up until he finds whatever he was looking for. He can't risk it for losing everything they went through. Even if there were fifty thousand books here for slaves section and that wasn't helping Harry the least. He barely has passed through thirty books!

"Sir? Do you need help on finding something particularly?" One of the workers asked him.

Harry figured he could use some help, "Erm, yes. You see, I have a slave and I'm not too keen on the whole treat this slave as one. I'm trying to find a book that would be…justified in the politician's eyes."

The employee hummed, "Ah, I know just the book that may be suitable. Perhaps," He scanned through the bookshelves and found it as he pulled it out, "This one. Instead of treating them as a slave, treat them as a pet. It's less of an issue and it is approved by laws."

Harry held the book and read the title's and its messages: _How to Treat Your Slave as a Pet_

_To allow your pet earn their rights_

_To set simple rules as equal as slaves' rules_

_Proper punishment_

_Rewards for certain things_

_Extra information for among other things_

Harry blinked and thought it was the best way to go by. He couldn't even argue with this one at all and for once, it was reasonable. He grinned and nodded.

"This will do, how much?"

"Two galleons." The worker stated.

Harry nodded and followed him to the counter, "Enough for me." He pulled out the money and handed it to the cashier.

The worker puts the book into the shopping bag, "Thank you for shopping and please return."

Harry grinned, "Thank you for your service, you saved me a lot of trouble looking for it."

The man nodded and Harry walked out. He was about to return home, but he realized he'd get Snape's supplies and decided to do that now while he's here. He recognized the potion ingredients and doubled the dozen needs. He knows what Snape works on and sure enough, it wouldn't hurt to buy extra to be careful.

"Harry!" Someone cheerfully called out.

He turned and spotted the brunette friend, "Hermione!"

She hurried up and wrapped her arms around him happily. He hugged her back and they hadn't seen each other in a long while.

"I told Ron I was going to meet up with someone after our big fight last night and I guess I won't be lying." She gave an apologetic smile.

He chuckled, "It's alright and I was about to go back home. Would you like to come over?"

Her lips almost curled into the corner, trying not to pout, "I don't know…with professor there and all, I-"

The hero shook his head, "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's working on potion in his lab and he pretty much, um, can't kick a guest out of the house anyway since I'm his master and all."

Her brow rose, "You're…not abusing him against his rights?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but Draco warned me what would happen if I don't control his rights. I mean, really, I let Snape do whatever he wants at the manor and provide whatever he needs like his ingredients."

She nodded, "I know, it's not fair for him. Perhaps you should help yourself with the book of How to treat your slave as a pet."

After all those times, he never thought she'd be assisting in his situation and he knows how much of a fit she has with House elf's rights and all.

"Already got it from the worker at the store, I'm glad you're recommending that. How did you come across to that one?" Harry tilted his head and gestured the way to the ice cream area to sit down by.

"Well, I was looking for a positive side of this elf and their slavery and thought this might be a good backup. I never got around to it, but I assume this might help you." She smiled.

Harry nodded, "I'm surprised you didn't ask or suggest this book from the beginning. It would have saved me the trouble." He sighed.

She patted his shoulder, "I didn't want to write and regret it, Harry. You know how I feel of slaves, but…you had a reason for getting Snape."

Harry nodded, "Yes, he wasn't a deatheater and he doesn't deserve it. Voldemort almost killed him because the wand wasn't favoring him."

She blinked, "A spy?" She groaned, "This isn't good now. You should have snatched me before saving Snape and we would have set the priority straight."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid it would have been too late. When I arrived, he was next."

Hermione began to see why and understood that Harry accepted the consequences willingly. It would be either losing Snape to a complete abuser or someone who knew the truth. She extended her hand out for her best friend with a smile.

"You did the right thing, Harry." She smiled, "Always having that gold of heart of yours, Harry. Come on, let me take us to your home."

"The Potter Mansion, I'm sure you remember that."

She shivered, "Yes, but it's over for the past. Rumors had it that you turned it into a castle of a princess' dream."

Harry snorted, "No. I made it into a home. We better leave now, I don't want to leave Snape alone for too long."

"Why? What happens?"

Harry grinned, "He forgets to eat, and it's getting close to dinner time."

Hermione grabbed his hand and apparate to his home. They stood in front of the house and she awed at its beauty. Harry pulled her into his house and her feet weren't functioning with her brain. This definitely changed a lot of their lives, but it was better to have a life that means well. Hermione observed the place and see there's life in this very house and design of a comfort and peace.

"You? You did all of this?" She gasped.

He nodded, "Yes, make yourself comfortable, Mione. I need to put Snape's ingredients in his closet lab."

She nodded, not answering back as much, and she walked around to seek the rest of the house. Harry headed upstairs and made sure the book he has is in his bedroom. Then, he took himself over the potion laboratory and helped himself in quietly. He knew how out of it Snape can be when he's working on potion and he walked over to the closet to stock things back up. The dark hair checked on Snape was stirring counterclockwise slowly, while adding something to the potion. Harry waited and Snape removed the spoon within twenty-three second later.

"Snape, come down in half an hour. Dinner will be ready." He told him.

He nodded, "I will be there, master."

"Alright and we have a guest too, Hermione is here."

His head jerked up, "Why?"

"She knows the truth and she does stands up for equality, so she isn't going to see you any less than before all of this happens."

Snape's shoulders eased down and Harry noted that. At least, he can learn about him a bit better and deal with their circumstances better.

"I will be down for dinner." He told his master.

Harry accepted the answer, "Okay, see you when you come down."

Snape nodded and Harry left the room to meet up with his best friend. He went downstairs and spotted his best friend in the living room. She has had been taken by the view and sensed it was much of a home for Harry. The style was recognized as Gryffindor and Slytherin, but within a family type.

"I'll be making dinner, so help yourself checking out my library or look around. Don't bother going into Snape's room or potion lab." The dark hair spoke.

Hermione smiled, "How about I help cook? What are you making?"

Harry missed the time he had help from her. They were together on the war for nearly ten to eleven months. After being a part for five months, he had to learn to rely on himself to make his own life.

"Harry! You need to add oil so you won't make the food stick to the pan! What have you been doing for the kitchen habits?" She groaned and shook her head.

Harry blinked and nearly forgotten about that. He would be so used to her by hearing what to do when they cook together. It seems like old time once more and kept things simple. They chatted on Ron and her relationship. Harry noted that Ron has matured and willing to improve on his education around her. They were both spent the summer to retrieve their NEWTS to be able to successfully make a living. Now, he learned that they were both writing their story of the war, but it wouldn't be published in a couple of years since it was too fresh for everyone. There were people that lost their lives, but the battle of the final war was powerful to experience.

"You know, Ron wanted to visit you and ask if it was okay to get your point of view for the war experience." The bright woman commented.

Harry stopped flipping burgers and did not bother to look up, "…when I am ready, but it is not something to be proud to talk about at the end or what had happened."

He felt her hand on his left arm, "That's why we ask first before we allow it to happen. We're always the Golden Trio, we help each other."

He sighed and returned to flip their food. Hermione knew it was too soon, but she realized Harry went through a different situation than everyone else. He had to kill Voldemort with his wand, but no one knew what or how he did it. That day included with Snape and he had nightmares of the man's death. If he didn't stop Nagini or Voldemort, chances would have increased with Snape's death in a matter of seconds. Yet, one thing was too real in his mind was Snape's whisper of How. It could have taken in so many ways…how could he defeat Voldemort? How did he know his death was coming? If he had died, his spirit would have accused him how come he didn't save him? How come he didn't stop it from happening? How can a boy be a hero when he can't save him?

Harry stopped thinking on a dead track and pushed it aside. Dinner was more important and he has a guest here. There was no way he'd be rude, especially when she's his best friend. He was setting the burgers onto a plate and Hermione setting the bowl of salad on the table with rolls and condiments. The table was already set and Harry was helping himself get something to drink. Footsteps from the stairs have alerted the hero of his slave incoming and noticed Snape was coming in on time.

"Hello Ms. Granger." He acknowledged her.

She smiled, "Hello Professor Snape."

He froze and Harry noticed, "Is everything alright, Snape?"

"I am not a professor anymore. I do not have the title of one since I was…forced into this."

Hermione nodded, "Oh, of course…I understand, but you'll always be a professor to me, sir." She sheepishly smiled.

Snape nodded, knowing he doesn't have much of a choice, and Harry felt bad for him. He didn't know how else to direct it to a positive view for their situation. For now, Hermione distracted the man about how things were going in the world and development among other things. Snape enjoyed having a conversation and Harry joined in time to time, but he didn't want to ruin the flow.

Soon enough, Hermione asked how things were going for him and Snape proudly talked about his potion discovery. It made the master happy to know he was doing the right thing and he gave the man a second chance at life.

"You mean you managed to find a solution that would help heal faster?" Hermione questioned him.

Snape smirked, "Nothing gets by you, Granger."

She smirked back, "That's because I am the best student in your class."

"The best Gryffindor student in my class. Draco has his standard high in my class as well. As for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I do not see much success to beat either of you."

Harry never saw this side of Snape before, but he got the biggest kick out of this and he definitely need to invite her over more often. He wasn't too sure with Ron since he finds the man as an evil bat, which was rude to judge without reasons. It seems like Harry hasn't realized why it all happened or for what reasons he was doing. Now, he realized he was trying to keep his role as a spy and it made him realize that this man is the bravest person he has ever met.

Harry sensed something and turned to the kitchen window. The owl landed on the tree's branch and there was a letter. He recognized the owl and he knew it was Hogwarts' delivery owl. He accepted it and thanked the owl. The owl waited and he gave him some breadcrumb while waiting for message to reply.

Harry noticed it wasn't the average student letter, it was more of a high standard letter, and he didn't understand why specifically. He sat down and opened it up to read it.

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_We would glad to have you as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We feel you are in the best area to teach our students due to your experience. We understand it is a couple of months late to be asking, however, the roaming of Dementors accidentally killed our current professor of DADA. We would be glad to have you on our staff and be willing to cover your pay, provide you a quarter, and assist in your needs._

_If you can take the position, come immediately. If you do not wish to accept the role, please reply towards your lack of interests for the job. _

_Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_Transfiguration Professor_

Harry blinked and found himself surprised. At first, he pitied the teacher in such horrible way and he figured with his experience, he can teach others to use Patronus Charm for everyone as well as the staff members to those who hasn't learned. He did learned so much that can be more than valuable for others to learn. He can teach the good use of it without worrying of evil. If he's able to stay for a year, he'd stay another year.

He glanced up to notice Hermione and Snape were waiting to hear something. He grinned happily.

"Professor McGonagall asked me if I'd take the Defense Against the Dark Arts class," He looked at the two.

Snape tried to be accepting towards Harry's decision, yet, he was disappointed. Hermione smiled in such great delight of news. Of course, Harry noticed the man's behavior and he wasn't going to let that slip by so easily. He knew how much Snape wanted the potion and thought of an idea.

"Of course, I'll need help teaching and I'm sure you won't mind, Snape?" Harry offered.

Snape jerked his head up, "Are you sure…master?" He tried to hold it back, but failed.

He nodded, "Yes, I don't see any problem and we can work together on lessons. Although, I think Patronus charm would be the first thing to teach. Their professor was killed by the dementor."

"Yes, please. I would love to help, if that is okay and with your permission?"

Harry saw the light in the man, some hope, and he nodded anyway. Snape accepted it willingly and it was turning around for them.

"You have my permission, Snape. We might want to leave by tomorrow and I'll need another trunk-"

"-Use the shrinking spell, Harry. You know we used that several times." She reminded him.

"Or we could go with that. Thanks, Hermione."

She smiled, "You're welcome. I'll owl you to let you know how Ron got over the silly fight." She turned to the slave, "It was great seeing you, Professor Snape. I hope both of you have a great time teaching and the students are getting great benefit. You can owl me if you want, Professor Snape. We know the world is such an ugly place, you need someone who knows the truth."

Severus graciously accepted her offer and support. She waved and apparate back home. Harry took care of the dishes to help and Snape joined in to help his master. They didn't say much, but they made sure things were cleaned and put away.

"Well, if we're going to teach, we might as well get some proper clothes…" He knew Snape doesn't have much of clothes in his closet, "I think you won't mind shopping today," He smiled.

The slave's brow rise to Harry's action, never knowing what to expect from a young man, and they headed out shopping. They did everything they needed to do, but Snape couldn't keep himself a part from the young man for too long. He felt the urge to be close by to his master and tried to avoid looking at anyone. Somehow, he felt safe with Harry or perhaps it was beca-

"You're going to need a wand. Good thing they don't have an issue with allowing a wand for you, but a new wand would be wise." Harry decided.

Snape blinked, "Are you sure, master?" He whispered, not wanting to let others know of their status.

Harry nodded and headed their way to Ollivanders. At least, no one was in the store besides the wand owner and it would be less trouble. The man somehow returned to work, but he did seem like he did not regret his duty. He was well aware of Snape in the slave auction, but no one knew who bought him. Now, the man understood and considered this may be a wise idea to allow the savior to handle this former deatheater, which Snape wasn't.

Snape got a new wand with similar type he had from the last one, but a different core. Harry respected the privacy for Snape's wand material and knew he won't be able to use his wand unless ask for permission. They returned to the Potter Manor and packed up before the next day arrives. They wanted to make sure they head to the school early in the morning. Harry knew how the schedule works out, so there was no doubt how others would react and he would take care of the importance of the course. So far, Harry was glad to get his slave out of the house for once and now, once more for tomorrow.

* * *

**The new chapter will be out by tomorrow. I wrote it out this far.**

**Review/Alert/Favorite/All the above? **


	4. Chapter 4

***Blink* *Stare* *blink blink* *stare* O_o **

**Whoa! I did not expect this much of views AND reviews! You guys are fast! Well, enjoy your new chapter today~**

**No new warning**

* * *

Harry woke up before Snape and he had to cast some protection spell in his home. He worked so hard, but he doesn't want anyone stealing anything important. He added the wards to prevent outsiders to come into this house except for the people he trusted, including Snape. It's Snape's home as well, whether the man would admit it or not.

"Master?"

Harry heard his voice, confused by the fact he woke up as almost as him, and he wasn't planning on waking him up for another two hours. He headed upstairs, saw Snape in tears, and white as a sheet. He rushed up to the man and…he wasn't known for comforting! Well, maybe a little because of Hermione. The slave slowly molded into the master's arms for some sense of security.

"What's wrong?" The first thing he decided to ask.

"…dying."

Harry blinked, "Your nightmare?"

He nodded twice and the master understood where this was going. He directed his slave into his bedroom and he allowed to somewhat comfort him on his bed. Harry was a few inches taller than Severus, but that doesn't matter. Right now, the man needs him more than anything and barely calming down. The young man understood that he fears dying as well as death. He recalled the times where Hermione calms down when he rubbed her back and shushing in a soothing tone.

He tried to use the same method, but this caused someone to fall back to sleep and being stuck in on the bed. Harry wasn't too sure how else to handle this, he checked the clock and noted they have two hours. Luckily, he had his book on the lamp desk and decided to read while he lets Snape get some important sleep. It would be a long day for them anyway. He figured he might as well read now while he has the time.

_Chapter One: Basic Standard Rules_

_Congratulations with having a slave! We know not everyone is evil and you probably brought your slave for a mere of pity or other reasons. We know no one likes to control each other; however! Treating your slave as a pet is better and less cruel._

_Step one: Names_

_You must allow the slave, your pet, to stick with their familiar name. If you take away their names, you take away their identity. It is important to call them by what they are comfortable with and stick with it. Do not bother to give them nickname or insult names, they will see their master not caring for them. We do not want them to think of this way. _

_Names are very important, but it is a part of them. Do not allow 'slave' be mentioned too focus or they will see they are simply a property. It is similar to bullying and they may not be pleased with or associate with well. The chances are they will react violently. _

_Stick to their biological names and nothing else unless they permitted you to call them something else. Then, that is fine. We would make sure there is a reason why before using the second names._

_Mention their names as the first thing when you greet each other for the first time. They may learn immediately or slowly that you accept them as who they are._

_Step two: Training_

_ Keep them in a routine with responsibilities on the side. A routine keeps them in place and balance what they are expected. Without demanding much from them, simply ask if they can help like drying the dishes or fold the laundry or other chores you think is best. _

_They will find themselves feeling useful and see the type of a person you are. Eventually, the more you ask them to help if they could. They will do it without you needing to say a word when the time comes. Your pet becomes aware to what they can and cannot do in this house. _

_If something happens like a vase broke, do not over react. You are a magical human being and so is your pet. You simply allow them to fix it by their magic wand or yours, depending on their wand permission situation. When they see you are a calm person, they will be able to trust you when something happens. That is why you keep them in a routine and make them feel responsible around the house. _

_Step three: Physical _

_Limits of touching can be very dangerous. It is depending in their past history and experiences. We would recommend gentle touching, yet, let them be aware of what you are doing. Avoid the important sexual bases of their body, you may not know they have been raped or abused. It is important to be slow and go at their pace. _

_Pat and soothe their hands for a start. Repeat it at least three to five times a day._

_Then, once you pick up their reaction and how they respond, if they become comfortable with you doing that. You can begin patted their shoulders, still be gentle with them!_

_They are human beings as we are, but we are responsible for our pets. They need to know that you care for them and make them forget they are slaves._

_Step four: Set simple rules_

_We cannot tell you what rules to set up. However, we can direct you how to keep it simple._

_One obvious thing to do is not threaten them or frighten them with your rules. You want your pet to trust you and they expect you to make things easier for them._

_Tell them what they can and cannot do, but do not list out to something they are incapable of avoiding. You must give them a curfew, you will have a night where you be up so late for whatever reason. Your pet will be expecting you to tell them to go to bed, instead they should know when to go to bed. Do not let them allow the curfew time to change, you picked that time for a reason._

_Pet needs to eat, so you have to set those rules as well and what they can eat as well as cannot eat. You are responsible to keep them healthy. That goes for illness and/or injury, you tell them that they must say something right away if they fallen ill or feel hurt. They need to know that you will not ignore their health being. _

_Step five: Rewards and Punishment_

_Rewards can be simple by providing something they love. However, do not always encourage that you will give it to them. Try to make sure they go outside with you, they do not go out of the house as much unless you take them with you. Outdoor provides air and sun for them, it is much needed towards their health._

_As for a serious reward, it has to become they earn to deserve. If they want something or you feel they should have something, they must earn it. You have to think what fits best for your pet. Pay attention to their interests, talk to them, and try to keep them happy as much as possible._

_Punishment is not in everyone's favor, possibly you as our reader. However, without punishments, you will increase your pet's and your chances of being split and given to someone else to be their slave. Therefore, we have some punishment that works rather suitable for the Ministry's eyes._

_Take their privilege away for a certain amount of days between three to fourteen days. _

_Cancel their plans for the day._

_Put them in a cage for the night._

_Mute them for a day._

_Force them to wear a shock collar for five to sixty minutes for a week._

_Force them to stay in a corner for two hours._

_Leash them for three days to three weeks._

_There are more punishments; however, we recommend you see what fits. No one deserves punishment – unless they have absolute no humanities in them, then they deserve it more than anything does. _

_Step six: Trust and Truth_

_If your pet has issue with people, then no doubt they will have the same problem with you. There are no needs to punish them. All you need to do is allow them to talk to you and ask questions. You simply need to give them your trust and you must not ever lie to them. They will be careful whom they are dealing with and you are their master. Pet needs some form of security from you. It takes a long time, as physical touching._

_The best thing is be patience. If they do not give their trust and honesty to you, they may feel you have not earned it. You have to prove to them it can be earned, if you let them allow it. _

_Relationships are always built on trust and honesty. It may take a long time to make it possible. If you lie or betray their trust, it will be difficult to return where things were going smoothly. If they feel you either lie or betray them, you need to come clean immediately or it's back to merlin's square one. _

_For now, come back to this book after your progression. We recommend taking your time and letting him or her adapt to their role around you. Do avoid using aggressive, but somewhat of an assertive around them. _

Harry blinked and thought this book has really given him somewhat an idea as a 'master', but he wasn't too sure if Snape did not mind too much or would it make him feel lesser than a house elf?

He checked the clock and noticed it was getting close to two hours for Snape. He glanced down and saw how much at peace the man in his sleep. Harry's fingers brushed back the man's long raven hair away from his face. He hid his book behind the pillow, he doesn't want the man to know what he has been reading, and make him think he's a pet.

"Snape," He whispered, "It's time to wake up." He told him.

The slave stirred in his sleep, trying to wake up and staying asleep, and Harry thought it was interesting to witness.

"We wouldn't want to miss out on our first day returning to Hogwarts," Harry hummed curiously.

Snape broke free from his eyes and saw his master. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened and he quickly drew away from the young man.

"I-I am deeply sorry for-"

"-It's alright, Snape. I won't tell anyone. Just get yourself dress up for our first class to teach and bring your pajamas so I can pack them as well." He instructed, without sounding demanding.

Severus understood and headed to his bedroom. Harry sighed and found that the book useful for once. He decided to shrink that book and put it into his pocket. There was no way he'd risk it in their trunk or the man would make it difficult as it is.

Harry took the trunk downstairs with a spell to carry it by and headed to the living room. It wasn't long until Snape joined him, the man was wearing his familiar style with black robe as a professor he has been for all those years, and he was returning to the school with Harry. Harry took care of packing in Snape's pajamas and locked up the trunk. They stepped inside the large fireplace with the trunk and Harry announced Professor McGonagall's office as they headed there.

Minerva was at her desk to deal with the paperwork immediately and she greeted with a smile for the savior man, but ignored the man completely.

"Ah, hello Mr. Potter, I am glad you are able to make it." She offered her hand.

Harry nodded, "Of course, I'm happy to be here and so is Snape." He included, "He'll be helping me teach the class."

"Are you confident there will not be an issue?"

Harry found this frustrating, "I'm sure. We're working together and I do trust him."

She sighed, "I supposed you have a reason and for now, let's get to your quarter you both will be staying in."

The master agreed without needing to push it and the slave followed along quietly. Minerva guided them within the short cuts to the hidden dormitory for the teachers and staff members. Harry noticed the place has restored to its familiar school and the feel of it was cheerful. To him, this was always his home where he gained friends and security. Minerva stopped at the door and gestured them to go in. Harry opened the door and looked around. This place has simple office, a door to lead into a small living room and a kitchen, and there were three doors for different reason. One door represents a bathroom and the other two doors stood for bedroom.

Harry set down the trunk aside, accepted the place, and there was only one window with a dark curtain to provide privacy.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. This will do." He smiled.

She nodded, "You are welcome, Mr. Potter. Are you aware of the schedule of the DADA?"

"Is it still the same as first, third, fourth, sixth, and seventh periods?"

She grinned, "Yes, the very same. I trust you have lessons planned for your first day here?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, we plan on teaching Patronus Charm."

She approved, "That is fine. I will introduce you to the students during breakfast and you will sit up with the staff's table."

She left without needing to stay any longer and Harry closed the door. Snape didn't bother move around as much other than see what's in front of him.

"Snape, you can pick one of the bedrooms and I'll take the other one. I'll work on making this place our home." I told him.

Snape gratefully accepted and checked the two bedrooms here while I used my wand to perform important spells. I made sure it was paparazzi and reporters proof and set up my personal wards up here as well.

"Master?" He stepped out of the room he chose during the room arrangement I was dealing with.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to prevent me taking points?"

Harry blinked, "No, but I don't think it would work for you. If think points need to be taken away and I will do that for you, including detention. All you have to do is tell me and I will allow it."

Severus thought it was reasonable decision. He thought the young man would forbidden it, but he was seeing Harry has changed since six year. He did not wish to discuss of Dumbledore's death since they have recently ended the war less than a year.

"Thank you." He helped to unpack their things to where they should be, in either of their bedroom or in the open room of theirs.

Harry nodded, "You're welcome."

They worked on adjusting their home into comfort and Harry recognized the time when Lupin had told him that he wasn't working at their school. Not everyone, who had taught the DADA, has stayed for more than a year, but now, that was going to change for good. He knew this would be Snape's second year to teach it, so this was not entirely a problem for the man. He never left, he was forced to play the role, and did it for the war. No one knows why Harry saved him unless they'd ask him for a reason. He knows Hermione would tell Ron and it would be much opposite for him to expect from others.

Harry brushed his hands from the imaginary dust and checked the time. He knew the breakfast hour would be starting soon and went to check on the man. His slave was fixing up his personal potion in the corner of the room and placing the ingredients on the other side of the room.

"Snape, we better head to the great halls before the students come." Harry stated.

The man agreed and they started to leave their quarter for the day. At least, there weren't any students in the hallway and it helped Snape to be less guarded. These two does not know what to expect from others or how to be prepared for unexplained circumstances. They arrived to the great hall and saw some of the teachers. Harry knew where the DADA professor sits at and he realized something as he stopped walking. Snape looked at him curiously, not wanting to call him master in a public place, and waited for him.

"Snape…you do realize there is no seat for you, right?" He bit his lip softly.

Severus nodded, "Yes…however, I will have to follow the expected rules of myself. At least I will be next to you and no one will see me. The tables do have a long clothe, so I would not worry."

Harry blinked and thought that was more than understatement. They headed to the end of the table, he sat down while Snape sat down on the floor. Harry knew the man's food taste and arranged the plate for him. His slave accepted the food and everyone waited for all students to arrive. No one could see the former professor with Harry, but the students recognized Harry. Everyone mumbled about him, wondering why he's here and at the table, and commenting about returning because he's back for someone. Harry knew one of the consequences when it comes to having a high standard and recognition around his school, but it doesn't bother him mostly.

Everyone helped themselves for breakfast to keep their routine, getting into conversations with friends, and relaxing. Some students were studying or doing homework, but the rest would exchange glances to check out Harry from time to time. The headmistress stood up and used the spell to amplify her voice for everyone to hear her.

"As we are deeply sorry to see that Professor Zavatore gone. He did his best to teach his class. In the honor of his name, he does not wish to see his class stop. We have a new professor who will be staying with us this year and I am very aware most of you know this young man. Please meet Professor Potter, he will be your new teacher." She gestured to where he is.

Harry stood up and waved shortly, "Hello students," It felt weird for him to say that, "I am looking forward to teach you all." He smiled as he sat back down.

"Please be respectful and absolutely no questions about his victory of the war unless he gives permission allow it and dismay them." Minerva pointed out.

Students clapped to welcome Harry as their teacher. He nodded and everyone was pleased to see someone well experienced in their school. Harry often checked up on Snape and knowing the man was bored out of his mind. It took a while for the rest of the students to start heading to their class.

"Do you have your wand, Snape?" Harry asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Good," Harry stood up.

Snape did the same and they were consciously aware where the classroom was held in. The classroom was full, but the desks were in the back and space in the front. This should benefit their lesson of the day well.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Potter and this is Professor Snape." He gestured his slave to the class.

Everyone froze and stared the slave, knowing who this man was very well, and the man hid behind his master. Harry noted they were third year students and it wasn't going to be simple as he thought.

One of the students raised his hand and Harry nodded.

"Why is he here? I thought slaves are supposed to be locked up and put away?" He commented.

"According to the law, it is the master's decision on what they think is best for their slave. I thought Snape would be helpful for me to teach lessons."

"So, he's your assistance?" One of the girls spoke up.

Harry nodded, "In a way, yes. Like for example, we will be able to explain and teach how to perform Patronus charm."

The students mumbled about the particular charm, knowing the advancement of the skill, and the usefulness could save them. After all, the dementors are on the school property and it's not easy to relocate them.

"Snape, you can tell them about our special charm." Harry told the man.

Snape nodded and began to teach the class as calm as possible. Harry picked up what he was doing and he paid attention to everyone in the class. He noted there was a total of thirty students and that they are the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Snape has caught others' attention and they eased off on his slave situation. It made Harry relieved to know that he did the right thing and he trusted the man.

Snape did perform his charm and others awed at his doe walking in the class. Harry blinked and recognized it. His head shook to see that…that was the man, who was in the forest! He was there when he was retrieving the sword, even though Ron saved him at the time. Snape was looking out for him that day. It made Harry smiled, knowing that he was glad he saved Severus from being brought from someone crueler than him and his life as well.

They began to help students to know how to perform it, but Harry knew how long it might take. Possibly a few more lessons, they'll be able to grasp it naturally. Everyone has soon forgotten about Snape as a slave, but the man did not forget his place here. By the time it was over, Harry released the class.

* * *

**Review/alert/favorite/all the above, please?**

**Thank you and the next chapter should come up soon within a day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This has been going on the flow while I had no internet connection until I plugged it in. So, enjoy this one for today~**

**Warning: Gore, sensitive, half nudity, cuss**

* * *

Now, everyone was well aware that Snape is in their school and always with their new professor. By the time seventh period arrived, everyone was eager to learn and Harry introduced themselves like he did for all classes. Snape took comfort in talking to explain and demonstrating. Harry kept smiling back at the memory, but he hasn't bothered to talk to his slave about it. Actually, he preferred pet would be a better definition.

He knew this man loved his mother and he knew his mother was mostly innocent. He chose not to talk much of his dad since he wasn't entirely proud of his father and his mistakes. He knew his father was a bully, especially towards Snape.

For now, Harry rather be himself and decides to help out with the students to perform the charm spell.

"Please, it is not useless spell and you must participate in class, Mr. Chichi." Snape commented.

"It is a useless spell. It's not like I would use it for my professional career in hands."

Snape scowled, "It is not directed for a career, Mr. Chichi, it is known for greater protection of yourself. We are on the school ground with dementors. Who is going to protect you?"

"Obviously someone will."

Severus couldn't stand with this child's nerve, "Why you ungrateful child! You are such a disgrace to the wizard society and you are nothing but lazy so far in this class!"

Harry heard his voice raising in the room and saw the man's wagging his finger at the student. That was not right. He marched up and grabbed the pet's wrist.

"Enough. Meet me in the hallway, Snape."

"After class, please?"

"_Now._" Harry insisted.

Snape sighed and walked out of the classroom. Harry realized the students were waiting for next instruction.

"Keep practicing and remember what you are supposed to do. Do not leave the class unless each of you wish to lose a hundred point." He warned.

They were white as a sheet when he said that and decided to be distracted by practicing their spell. Harry went into the hallway and he crossed his arms.

"Mind telling me why you're being so negative with our student?" Harry held his breath.

Snape frowned, "He refused to participate in class and being a fuss. His word on the lesson made it seem like someone would protect him. I did not appreciate it when he's willing to sacrifice a human being's life."

"You should have given him detention, Snape. But, why would you say those discouraging words around him?"

"Because, he was not listening and acting like a brat!"

Harry gulped and saw that it won't be easy to deal with. If this student makes Snape become sour like, then there's no chances of another repeat. He needed to set up another standard.

"Then, send the student me from now on. If anyone is causing you problem, you tell me and I will handle it. I don't want you speaking like that."

"You know how I deal students, why does it matter to you, master?"

Harry wanted to treat him equally, but it wasn't working out as it seem to be.

"Just don't it again. I want students to learn willingly." Harry commented, "Now, let's go back inside to our classroom. I'll handle the student that was causing trouble for you."

Snape made no comments and walked inside the classroom. Harry spotted the student and walked up to him.

"I certainly did not appreciate it that you caused him to be upset. You have earned yourself a detention and you will write two feet about what you have done wrong to upset Professor Snape, explain what you will do, and explain what happened. Detention will happen after dinner in this classroom." Harry stated.

"Your dumb slave shouldn't be in the class. He should be locked up in a cage of his." Mr. Chichi snipped at his professor.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the student, "You just round yourself into another set of detention to write two feet about respect and its importance. If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut."

The child snorted, "Yeah, to someone who'd rather fuck their slave."

"I can arrange suspension or expel, Mr. Chichi." He warned.

The student wasn't pleased, but he stopped talking. Harry did not want to cause any much trouble and he begins to see why Snape called him a brat. This kid does not have their manner or respect! At least, it was the last class for the day before the last two periods arrive. He noticed the time and released the class for them to head to their next class for the day. Harry checked around the classroom for anything else and see nothing is out of order.

"Chichi sure has a lot of nerves to speak like that." Harry commented.

Snape curiously looked at him, "What did he say? You sound upset, master?" The man wished to call him by his name, but there's no choice.

"Comments I am not pleased and I would never dare to do."

"I assume his hatred for slaves?"

He nodded, "Yes…but they don't know the story. I gave him another set of detention and warned a possible suspension or expel. Hopefully, he will not repeat it."

Snape agreed, but they had no idea what may come out for others and that's their consequences.

"We should start thinking of our lessons to prepare for a few weeks ahead." Snape suggested.

Harry nodded and went over to the bookshelf to gather the book that the previous professor wanted to use for this class.

"I'm not sure about you, but I doubt the students would want to get another book because of us teaching."

He nodded, "We should be able to figure something planned for next year, but I agree."

They both sat down at the professor's desk and looked through the book that may be useful for students. They discussed about the importance, warnings, and other risks. They even thought to prepare a test within a week and four assignments in a week. At first, Harry thought it was too much for the assignment until he recalled that he was able to do ten assignments without failing. So, it wasn't an issue.

Of course, the words played well in Harry's mind…

_'…to someone who'd rather fuck their slave…'_ The voice commented.

Harry mentally shrugged it off and knew he wasn't like that. Whenever he meets the man's black eyes, he found himself drawn in. He wanted the man all to himself and he acted very protective of him when the child commented about being locked up in cage. He enjoyed allowing Snape to have his freedom, his happiness, and his respect. Severus hasn't betrayed him or caused any trouble at all. To the savior, he knew what Snape's like when it came to facing his death. He wondered…if Dumbledore knew or told Snape to kill him. Was it to protect Draco or to follow the headmaster's order?

He didn't want to think of that and recalled the doe patronus. He noticed Snape was writing the test out to make.

"Were…you there that day?" Harry asked.

Severus met his eyes, "You will have to be specific, master. What day?"

"In the forest, near a lake." He waited.

Snape set down his writing tool and realized where this was going. This means Harry recognized his doe more than anything did and there's no chance of hiding it anymore. He doesn't have control over that.

"Yes. As a spy, I had to help to protect you from the Dark Lord."

Harry understood, "Thank you for helping, but we did use the disillusion spell. How were you able to find us?"

"It's a very weak spell. I can break it easily, but I chose not to. I allow the Patronus doe to help me guide you to the sword."

The young man understood and he checked the time for the day.

"Let's get to the great hall before dinner start."

"Master, why are you in a rush?"

"So we can get this brat's detention over with."

He chuckled, "I take it that he really cross the line with you as well?"

Harry muttered what had changed besides the war between the two? He used to see Snape as an awful teacher, but now, he sees him as a spy hero. He can't help it when he has Snape around, he's seeing a side of Snape he never witnessed before, and he liked it this way. Was it wrong to make it all worth it? To see the man's happiness?

…

They spent most of their time dealing with students on their lessons, taking and giving points for whatever was necessary, and surviving the year. It hasn't been easy, as it seems for the past four months. Lately, some of the students did not take lightly or go along with the fact that Snape is in their school. A few like Taban Chichi turned to be a difficult and stubborn brat. He did not like much with Snape because he was a 'deatheater', but now a 'slave'. He wanted to dominate Snape into a 'truer' punishment. Severus tried to avoid this student, but Taban sometimes cornered him alone when the chances arrived.

Harry had no idea that a student bullied him, but he knows Taban does not take anything less lightly around his pet. He tried to see if Taban has done anything, but no luck yet. He hated that student and wished to expel him permanently. Snape feared this student due to the fact he does not hold much power as he used to have.

However, there were times Snape would be in their quarter before Harry returns. The savior would find the man falling asleep at their desk and he would take the man to his bedroom. He would change the man's clothes into pajamas and put him under the blanket cover. Severus hardly noticed, but he noticed his master has taken care of him well. He trusted Harry and taken comfort by his touch.

So far, he's used to Harry being there for him when his nightmares occur during their sleep. His master would tell him that he wouldn't let him die because he will always protect him. Those words made him feel safe and secured. From time to time, he would tell Harry what happened in the dream and Harry would listen.

Harry liked the owner and pet relationship between each other. He's able to make sure his pet in routine with responsibilities, rewarded when he's doing good, and only punished by taking his wand privilege away for a week. Snape didn't like it when he was wandless, so he avoids getting himself into trouble as much as possible. Other than that, they get along well and well-respected of each other. The savior would hug him to praise the man or ruffle lightly on the man's hair to show he cares about him.

The other professors did not have much problem with Harry's pet being around to help his class. The headmistress was pleased and she has observed his class during fourth period during his lesson of the history of Voldemort. Some people still fear his name, so they avoid speaking the name down the line. Harry has no issue to speak of his name, but others did not take comfort. It was easier to get some of the first year to say the name, but they learned too quickly not to say the name. Snape explained to him that it could be possible no one wants their child to accidentally naming after a dark lord. Of course, Taban's remark almost caused Snape to be angry and Harry took over immediately by sending Taban to the headmistress' office. He alerted her, the headmistress, what had happened and she considered to take care of the matter immediately.

Harry was working in the office in the quarter, grading sheets while Snape dealt detention with other students, and he knew who has detention with him. He doesn't mind that Snape handles late assignment students or late arrivers or out of line students, minus Taban. He trusts Snape to avoid getting in trouble.

"-ma-mas-master…" His shivering and stuttering voice caught the master's attention.

Harry glanced up and saw his pet all ruined. His hair was messy, his robe ripped up violently, bleeding nose, bruises on his bare skin, and his body shaking. The man collapsed after his master just looked up at him for less than two seconds. Harry raced up to him, "Snape!"

Something had happened to his pet and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. Who treated him like this? He picked up his pet and rushed into the fireplace to floo over to the school's medical wing. Madame Promptly noticed and immediately provides an open bed. The nurse tried to take off his shirt to see the damage, but she couldn't figure out where to start! Harry knew how the clothes work and he did it by unbuttoning his robe, unbuttoned his shirt, and the nurse helped to remove the upper chest clothes.

Harry gulped and shook his head, "Please, help him!" He insisted, "I want those bruises to be gone now!"

The nurse nodded and grabbed a few potions. Harry helped lift the man's head and move down his jaw to allow the nurse to make sure he drinks his potions. His body responded to drink and his eyes slowly opened to see his master by him. Once he drank five potion, his body was slowly restoring back to normal.

"He should stay in bed for the night, but please make sure he eats something before falling asleep and before leaving this bed." The nurse instructed him.

Harry nodded, "Thank you." His wearily smile worn on.

The med-witch left them alone with the privacy curtains around them. Harry's hands caressed the man's face, feeling him so warm, and that he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Snape, who did this to you?" He patted the man's forehead.

He held onto his master's hand, "P-p-plea-please, do not make me answer that." The tears trailed down to his cheeks.

"You're scared to death, Snape." He gripped back Snape's hand to hold, "Let me protect you so it won't happen again."

"I do not wish to lose you, master."

His head shook, "You aren't going to lose me," Both of his hands holding Snape's hand, "But I will punish you, if you do not tell me."

Before Harry could be prepared, Snape was quick to pull him into a hug and it didn't make sense to the young man. Why was Snape afraid of this person? He should only fear his master and no one else. It clicked on him-

"Taban! He did this to you!" Harry hissed as he pulled away from their hug, "Was it him, Snape? Tell me!"

Without a choice, "Yes."

"What was he doing to you?" His eyes did not once remove from his pet.

He gulped, "Cornered me in the detention room. He demanded the other students to leave and threaten them if they tell anyone or…" He shuddered, "Touch what's his. After the students left, he…"

Harry nodded, "Take your time, but don't stop telling me until you tell me everything."

Snape gripped tightly onto Harry's wrist, "…I asked him what he was doing. Taban…groped me. He called me a…a fuck slave and a fuck toy. Taban yanked me down to the floor and told me that I will be his property and be treated as a real slave. He kicked me and I tried to escape, but he pinned me down. He said that clothes should not be deserve to be worn on me and tried to take them off. I-I tried to keep the clothes on, but he kicked, punched, and molested me. He forced me to be hard and threaten to tell the ministry that I was not being treated properly as a slave, if…if I tell you. He kicked me hard in the stomach and hung me on the coat rack in the room alone. He left me to get something…fun, but I hurried out to our quarter."

Severus cried confidently with his master. No one has ever seen him shed his tears, so to him, he feels more human around him. Harry hugged him and felt more protective of his pet. He should have known Taban would make a move like this. He kissed the man's head and hugged him tightly.

"I won't leave you alone anymore, Snape. Taban will get what he deserves." He picked up the man to carry, "Being here probably doesn't make you feel safe, so our quarter will do."

"Thank you, master…" He whispered, "…but wha-what if he wins to own me?"

He kissed his forehead, "Don't worry, he won't win. I know he won't. But, I am proud of you for coming straight to me."

"Master, how can you be so sure you'd win? You have not exactly treat me as a real slave and-"

"-let me worry about that." He doesn't want him to know that he treated him as a pet than a slave, he couldn't afford to lose his trust.

For the past four months, he slowly realized he cares for Severus more than anybody else could. Sometimes, he would believe that he was the closest person to be Lily. Snape hasn't seen him as his father, James, but mostly as his mother. Harry thought of falling in love with this man, but he was afraid that Snape wouldn't want him. He's good as Lily, but he wanted to earn the man's trust.

For now, Harry put Snape down on the couch while getting some food for him. Right now, he needs to nurture his pet and provide security once more. It was much worse than his nightmares, but Harry wouldn't let him sleep in his own bed for the night. He brought Snape into his bedroom, but the man did not have much of energy to argue with his master.

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Anger, moody, cuss**

* * *

Harry adored the way Snape falls asleep in his bed. He actually found it perfect, but he wants Snape to come in on his own term. Taban forced this on his bloody hands. The young man couldn't wait to see him expelled for good! He has no use for that student anymore.

Snape needs him to cope, but once he's better and all…Harry has to punish him for not obeying willingly. He figured putting a leash on him would suit the punishment well, but it's to keep him on a short leash as well. He doesn't want anything happens to his pet and it was because he left him alone. That idiotic fifth year student decided to do something, but Harry can't help it to wonder. Fears don't normally happen within a night, he realized Snape might had have been abused before, and did not tell him immediately. Taban must have gotten around controlling his pet.

That burned him furiously! How dare that student tried to claim? His pet!? That kid was lucky he wasn't Voldemort, but he does fight! He's Harry Potter for goodness sake! No one messes around with a Potter and everyone knows it! Even Draco knows it! He blinked and smirked behind the idea of his. This might benefit their situation a little bit better and he knows how Severus feels around Draco.

Snape was already waking up since he's used to knowing when to wake up before class start. He knows his master is awake and sits up, even if his master helping him a bit.

"Has Taban done anything else before last night has occurred?" Harry asked, without wasting his time.

His head shamed down, "Yes…"

Harry sighed, "Why didn't you tell me? You knew that I will believe you and I know how Taban is around you."

"I-he was simply saying things and repeated how much I deserved to be locked up or anything slave related. He told me if I tell you or anyone else, he would kill me."

Now, Harry understood, but he wasn't going to let his pet slip his way out of this.

"Anything else?"

His head shook, "Not much, all he does is get his way to be alone and talk with his mouth."

"He's worse than Draco was," His head shook, "At least Draco doesn't go messing around someone." He sighed, "But I am going to-" Harry heard something and quickly grabbed his wand, "Stay here," He whispered.

He slowly lurked out of the bed, leaving Snape in his bed, and peeked out his door to see the unwanted guest…

His brow went up and saw a familiar frizzy black hair. His head shook and chuckled. He came out and caught the man he recognized.

"Sirius, how did you know where I am?"

"Rumors, they help you know?" He smirked, "Hey kiddo, what's wrong with typical greeting for your godfather," He hummed curiously.

Harry chuckled, "Hey dog, but I was dealing with a situation and-"

"-I supposed it got to do with your slave, right?"

He scowled, "He has a name, you know?"

He chuckled, "You call him by Snivellius, right?"

"No, his real name, Severus Snape." Harry pitched his nose bridge, "Hold on."

Harry went to his room and noticed Snape wasn't in a comfortable mood to put up with his childhood enemy.

"Would you like to be in the living room while I make us breakfast? Madame told me you need to eat before you can walk." Harry offered.

Snape crossed his arms, "May I have permission to speak my mind with _him_?"

"Yes, but without your wand." Harry justified.

Snape agreed to the term and Harry walked up to him to carry him over to the living room. Sirius was confused why this was happening and doubted that Harry made the man inability to walk. He knew Harry wouldn't be the type to humiliate someone, he grew up better than that, and he knows that himself. He watched Harry set Snape down and after hearing their short conversation, he wondered why Harry would allow such permission for a slave.

"Sorry about that, Sirius."

He pointed at the former potion master, "Why carry him?"

"I have a name, you idiotic mutt."

"Yes, Snivellius." He mocked at him.

Harry pulled out a wooden spoon and wacked his godfather on the hand, "That is not his name."

Sirius ouched loudly and rubbed his hand to ease the pain. Snape took this too his amusement, but Harry came up another idea.

"I'm wondering," He grabbed eggs, milk, and a bowl, "Is there a certain age to make someone to be a slave?"

"No, why?"

Harry grinned, "I'm thinking Taban deserves to be a slave."

Sirius blinked, "…I'm sorry, I think I came to the wrong Harry Potter. Have you seen my godson anywhere?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "He wants nothing to do with Taban after last night…" He trailed off.

Sirius helped himself on the extra couch, "What happened?"

Harry huffed, "Taban, one of our students, tried to claim my Snape and I will not allow him to get away with it! He beat him up and bullied him." Harry was stirring a little too fast, annoyed and irritated by what the fifth year has done to his Snape."

Sirius was taken by his godson's words, surprised to see the protectiveness side of him, and checked over to the slave. Severus was frozen and rather surprised to hear something like this.

"So…who…" Sirius turned his focus on the savior, "…do you suggest would be wise to have this student as a slave?"

Harry poured the mixed eggs into the cooking pan, "I was thinking of Draco…or you, Sirius."

"Hm, depends how bad did this kid torture…Snape?" Sirius leaned.

"Snape, how bad is it to compare my dad to Taban?"

Snape huffed, "Taban nearly frightened me out of the daily living! I'll admit, your father does not even cross that line."

Sirius smiled, "Then, I wouldn't mind revenging on Taban for you, Snape."

Snape found it to be unusual to see this happening, but he trusted Harry for the reason why. However, he's surprised to see his childhood enemy would be willing to stick up for him.

"Why would a mutt like you help me?" Snape was rather flabbergasted at his action.

Sirius smirked, "You never told us to stop, but James did have a crush on you. He was really hoping you'd slap his face and demand him to stop."

Snape stared at him blankly and Harry mentally chanted about his father having a crush on his Snape. He was finished cooking scramble eggs and pulled out a couple of plates. He split the eggs in half and set the forks on both of the plate. He walked up to Snape and handed him their hot breakfast. Snape accepted it willingly and Harry sat next to him.

"I don't…even like him. After what you four have done to me, I didn't like it."

Sirius shrugged, "I told James not to keep it up and try courting you properly…until Lily asked him out."

Snape's eyes widened and quickly narrowed at the mutt, "What?"

Sirius bored at him, "Lily asked him out."

"_She_ asked him out?_ She_ specifically told me it was _him!_"

Sirius shook his head and Snape muttered something himself, but Harry found it rather confusing. This man has gone through so much, he did not think twice as much for him. He did know his father had bullied him, but he never knew this man was conflicted in the relationship of his mother.

"How about you two shut up about the past?" Harry snipped, "We need to take care of this bratty student before I have a half of mind to cruico him!"

The two men jolted out of their skin when the young man turned moody on them. The dog decided not to push it anymore and agreed with Snape on his behalf.

"Anyway, I'll deal with your brat. Besides, Remus has been complaining about the whole I make too much of a mess and need to clean up. I'm sure having a slave would get the man off my back for once." Sirius smirked, "I will need someone to perform the slavery spell to allow it."

"Minerva is suitable, but we must be sure she understands why."

Harry nodded, "I'll talk to her. Can I trust you to behave while I head out to her office for about ten minutes?" He looked at both of them.

Snape stared at the mutt, "…can you take his wand away? I still do not trust this mutt."

Sirius gasped and couldn't believe it! This Slytherin thinks he could ask his godson to take his precious wand!? Who the bloody merlin does he think he is? Harry did see no reason deny that and before he could ask, he managed to be sneaky as a Slytherin to snatch it out of the man's pocket of the wand.

"You'll have this back after I return, Sirius." Harry waved.

"Wha-" His head could keep still between either of Harry and Severus, "-not fair, kiddo!"

Harry rolled his eyes and he rather glad it was Friday. He headed to his fireplace and floo over to the headmistress' office. He saw her working on a few paperwork and noted the place much different. He even saw the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, he smiled at the young man, and Harry smiled back.

"Professor McGonagall, there is something we must talk about."

She glanced up, "Harry, you can call me Minerva. We are colleague, after all." She smiled, "So, what can I do for you, Harry?"

He sat down in her chair, "Right, I'll work on that." Harry shook his head, "Anyway, I have a problem and it's toward a particular student."

Minerva frowned, "Who is it and what's the issue?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's Taban Chichi, I was grading the assignments, and I left Snape in charge of the detention as usual. Snape returned to me earlier than usual and collapsed after getting my attention. I took care of his health being and forced him to tell me what happened. Taban had gotten him all alone, beaten him up, molested him, and ripped up his clothes. He said things that were much inappropriate…and then I found out he's been harassing my Snape since we came here."

Minerva was shocked at such behavior and now, she understood better to Harry's reasons of coming here.

"I shall expel him and send him to the ministry." She decided.

Harry shook his head, "No, that kid does not understand his behavior and action towards my Snape and I don't kindly appreciate it what he has done to him!" He snarled and paused as he realized he was upset, "Sorry…I hate seeing Snape being abused."

She blinked, "Perhaps there is something I do not understand, Harry. You act like he does not need to be a slave, care to elaborate?"

He knew Snape would be safer when Taban isn't around, but he cannot exactly allow many people to understand his reason.

"Dumbledore trusted him for a reason and that's because Snape is a spy. He was protecting me until I was able to stop Voldemort for good." Harry decided to shut up now.

Her eyes slowly widened to her discovery, "A spy…that means-"

"-Yes, I entrusted Snape to kill me off to spare the boy's innocent."

Minerva looked behind her to see the man, "It was part of the plan?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. To keep Voldemort away from Harry and keep the students safe."

Harry inwardly grinned at the fact he knew Snape wasn't doing this because of Voldemort, it was the headmaster's wish.

"Oh, my…" She turned to her colleague, "…you saved Snape from what he does not deserve. That would make sense, but now, it is too late to reverse the slavery spell since there is no chance of freeing him-wait, Taban messed around with _your_ Snape?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I thought it was strange the way Harry claims Snape as his." The portrait commented.

Harry froze and repeated what he has said. Has he been calling Snape his'? That was new. He never called Snape his' before.

"I…don't know." He said slowly.

"Well, since Taban did is uncalled for, what were you suggesting in exchange for punishing him?"

Harry set his mind back on track, "I was thinking he'd deserve to be a slave and be treated like one. My godfather said he wouldn't mind being the kid's master."

Minerva hummed, "I suppose that would be reasonable and I think it would teach him important lesson. It is now by ministry, that by law it is to properly punish to those who deem in the possessive of evil like of you-know-who."

"He's dead and you aren't saying his name?"

She sighed, "Harry, no one wants to repeat his name, much less wants to repeat the history. I will cast the slavery spell on Taban Chichi."

His eyes rolled, "Alright, fair enough. How soon can you get Taban in here?"

"Within two minutes, I can get him here."

Harry nodded, "Alright, I'll bring Sirius and Snape."

Harry rushed to the floo to gather his godfather and pet, he knew this would work obviously than he thought. The men saw Harry and he smiled.

"Okay, Professor McGonagall is willing to allow it. Now, both of you floo over to her office now." Harry eagerly hurried them.

Sirius nodded and headed into the floo. Harry already rushed over to the man's room to grab his day clothes. Snape was quick to use the wandless spell to put clothes on and the pajamas remained in his bedroom. Now, Snape gets up and falls back onto the couch.

"Are you alright, Snape?" Harry frowned.

He blinked, "I think I'll need to warm up my walking a bit. Mind lending a hand, master?"

Harry nodded and offered both of his hands. Snape grabbed onto both of them and pulled himself up. It took a while to keep Snape standing, but after making it to the fireplace, he was able to do it freely. Harry was relieved to see it all worked out rather well. He made sure the man floo there first, then himself. Snape seemed to be able to regain control of himself already naturally and his thoughts during the time where Dumbledore and Snape stood at the desk, how much tension has built in him, and not comfortable. That would rise the situation a little more interesting.

"Is he on the way, Professor?"

"Minerva, and yes, he is." She held her chin up.

Harry nodded, "Snape, you stand in front of the desk and keep your attention on her. Sirius and I will be out of the Taban's sight, I want to observe his reaction." He smiled.

Sirius has no idea what to expect from his godson anymore, but he would have to reckon on discussion before leaving with his soon-to-be slave. Severus shrugged, not minding much, and headed up to the desk. Harry and Sirius hid behind one of the furniture in the room. Minerva sensed her student arriving and her head directed at the entrance. Taban came through and spotted the man. He knew what this was about and immediately falter into his defense.

"Whatever he told you is a lie! A damn slave who just wants to get out of damn trouble!" He heisted.

Harry came out glaring, "My Snape does not lie, Taban."

Taban jolted to turn around to see his professor, "He lied-"

"-you bullied him and I will not forgive you for such an act you have pulled!" His finger wagged at him, "You do not go touching someone without permission, no matter what their roles are!" He hissed.

The headmistress shook her head, "I am ashamed of you for abusing Professor Snape, Mr. Chichi. Therefore, you will your freedom as for your punishment."

He gasped, "What? I did not do such a thing!"

Harry growled, "Snape, tell him what he did to you last night."

Snape turned his head to the student, "He came into the detention, threatens the others to leave, molested me, thrown me down, kicked and punched me, ripped my clothes, beaten me up, and hung me on a coat rack. He threatened me and had me in his hands." He kept his emotions hidden.

"He lied without showing his emotions! See!"

Sirius scoffed and came out, "Everyone knows he does not show his emotions, but he does not lie."

Taban turned paler, "Th-the-the grim!" He was confused.

Sirius mocked him, "My, the grim. I haven't heard that in a few years."

"Why-why are you here?" Taban demanded.

Harry walked up to the kid and touched his shoulder, "Oh, we figured…that my godfather is happy to oblige to being your master. This is what happens when you mess with someone and really cross the line."

Taban tried to gulp, but his throat felt like he couldn't breathe. It was too much for him and shook his head. Harry shoved Taban onto his knees and Minerva noted it was time. She walked up and Sirius stood in front of the student. Severus witnessed the scene, seeing how protective his master became around him, and began to wonder why Harry claims him as his'.

"N-no-no! Please! I-I-I won't do this again!" Taban begged, but he has no choice in the matter.

The headmistress began to perform the spell, ignored the boy's pleading for his freedom, and granted the powerful spell. She spoke well and exactly the way it should be, only using their names. Once the spell became complete, she questioned him who his master is and he answered Sirius Black is his master.

"As for your first punishment, you are to apologize to Severus Snape." Sirius demanded.

Taban flinched, realized his life was over, and looked at Snape directly.

"I am sorry for what I have done to you last night. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior, Severus Snape." Taban forced himself obeying.

Snape nodded and Harry joined to his pet. He hugged him and Snape felt safe once more. If it was not for Lily, he would not be here to be cared for by Harry.

"Come on, we have classes to teach-"

"Harry, why don't you and Severus take a day off? I will take over and allow my assistance teach the class." Minerva offered.

Harry approved, "Thank you."

Harry and Snape headed over to the fireplace and-

"Harry, I need to talk to you alone after I send this slave to work." Sirius caught his attention.

The young man nodded, "Okay, you can meet me back in our quarter." He smiled.

"Possibly somewhere more private?"

"Requirement Room?"

"That'll do, I will meet you there." He smiled.

Harry nodded and decided to make sure Snape is comfortable in their home. He wasn't too sure what his godfather may be up to, but he figured it's not that serious.

* * *

**I ought to be in bed...instead, I had to write this out before I asleep. So, in order to share my suffering of staying up, I'd leave you all with a cliffhanger of the serious conversations in the next chapter. Sirius won't be the only one wanting to talk privately, *smirks***

**Chapter, possibly tomorrow or the weekend. **


	7. Chapter 7

**No new warnings, but it's about five pages. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry has no idea what to expect from someone who fathers him for the past few years now. Although, he did return the wand before his godfather returned to his home with the slave.

"Thank you for meeting me here, kiddo." Sirius walked through, "I do not want to cause any plans of yours with Snape."

Harry blinked and stared at him, "Plans?"

His deadpanned expression showed obviously, "You really think I'm blind or deaf when you said 'my' Snape?" His hands rested on his waists.

He blinked, "Oh…yeah, I started to notice this for about a few months." He shrugged, "…you're…you're not against this whole thing, are you?"

Sirius chuckled, "Harry, do you love Snape?"

"Yes, but what does-"

His head shook, "Your father wants to make sure Snape is happy to who he loves. If one thing, James really has messed up and he should have been taking Lily's approach. I don't get why she even asked him out…" He muttered, "Anyway, kiddo, if you love him, my job will be full of support…but I won't like it, but I'll support you."

"…But I am not sure if he fancies me."

The godfather patted his back, "To tell you quite the truth, he seems surprised you actually care for him this much. Now, don't make the same mistake as your father did and that's teasing. Although, Snivellius does not take lightly on being called as a coward, he gets angry easily-"

Harry blinked to see a man whose best friend to his father telling him to care for Snape well and definitely out of it. Sirius chuckled at his amusing reaction.

"Thank you, it's nice to know ahead of time of your thoughts of…with me and him. You will be the first to know if we actually make a move."

The man smirked, "I have a feeling soon. Now, treat him well and with respect. He deserves better from you."

"I'll be like my mom, gentle and kind." He pointed out.

The godfather accepted that options that Harry planned to treat Snape as and after all, he cannot do much of their master and slave option. At least, he can count on his family not to misuse him and he knew how much Severus has been through enough.

They returned to their home and Harry spotted his pet in the living room with a random book-

Harry grew paler at the sight of the book. He tried to resort to his bedroom-

"You know, I was wondering how you were going to explain to the Auror visitor. With the whole why am I not being treated as a real slave and all." Severus spoke up.

Harry chuckled, "I thought I hid that book in my room…" He swore he forgotten about it since they began teaching here and did not think of it twice about it, "…"

"Why did you not tell me? It would have certainly relieved some stresses on my role here, master." His black eye cornered to see his master.

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He leaned over on the couch from where he stood and tried to forget about the book.

"I did say not to worry about it multiple of times…I was afraid to lose your trust, if you knew."

Severus shook his head, "No, it would have made me at ease, master. Despite of the fact we did not have our say, we should help each other out. Although-" He briefly holds the conversation, "-never mind."

Harry jolted his head slightly, there was something his pet was about to say, and he didn't want him to hold it to himself. His fingers brushed the man's head, feeling the softness of his hair, and knowing he can't stop him from doing this.

"What is it?"

His head shook, "My thoughts are being ridiculous, it's nothing. I ensure you that."

Harry frowned, "No thoughts are ridiculous or silly. I do not judge you anymore. From the first day to the day I killed Voldemort, I no longer see the Snape I knew. I am seeing Severus for himself for the first time of my life." He pointed out, "So, share your thoughts or I'll make you."

Severus looked up at him, "When you called me as yours…I thought," He gulped, "…you fancy me."

The savior understood, "And if I did. How would you feel about that?"

"Confused," He scowled, "But I supposed you'd force me to have a relationship with you if you truly fancy me."

The young man chuckled and shook his head. His arms curled around on his shoulders from behind and nuzzled his head on the man.

"No, it's because I would give you a choice. I do more than fancy you, Snape. I supposed when I saw your fear of death, I had the urge to protect you more than anyone else in the world." Harry explained.

Severus tensed up, "Don't pity me for my greatest fear."

"I don't. I actually adore you and I killed Voldemort for scaring you. At first, I couldn't understand why I felt so furious when he attempts to kill you, but now, I realize I was protecting you. I only want you to come to me on your own term." Harry shrugged.

"Why did you not say something?"

He kissed on top of the man's head, "Because, I did not want to lose what we were beginning to have. You did not much of a problem for my affection, do you?"

His head shook, "No, they're…you're…" He huffed, "I feel safe when you do."

Harry grinned and nuzzled up on some more with the man. He really loved him, but he does not want to change much between the two. However, he wants him to come on his own term as he told him already. His arms slipped off the man and patted him softly on the head to over to his room. Suddenly, a whimpering slipped into the silent aroma and someone froze.

"Snape," Harry turned, "Are you okay?"

"You're…not going to continue protecting me?"

Their eyes met each other, but Harry never saw this side of him before. He came back to the man and pulled him off the couch to hold him in his arms.

"How about come take a nap with me?" He grinned, "I'll protect you."

Severus nodded and they walked into the master's bedroom to rest. Once they settled in, the man rested his head on the savior's chest as a pillow and held him. The savior petted the man's hair as they both drifted into sleep.

…

"You're needy," He frowned.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not. You are addicted to do this."

His eyes rolled, "Yes, to someone who cannot help it and you're scared!" The savior knew well.

His black eyes wouldn't move off his master, "I am not scared."

"You act like Taban is going to come back and abuse you."

That's when Severus did not reply back and Harry thought that was strange. Ever since they woke up in their nap, Snape did not exactly feel comfortable out of his master's arms during the entire day. Harry tried to make sure they eat and the whimpering would increase. He has no idea what has gotten into the man. Now, this man is too quiet.

"Snape…is there something I should know?" Harry did not budge away, he did not dare to even test that.

"…would you be…upset if I knew he will return?"

Harry frowned, "Isn't the point of a slave cannot have magic wand unless their master allow it?"

"…" He did not rush it, but he thought carefully, "Please do not be upset, please?" He begged.

Harry sighed, "I'll try not to, but it will not be towards you probably. Now, what is it?" He pulled the man a little closer to him.

"Minerva used a temporarily slavery spell. It's mere of a lesson to punish students who do not respect people's slave or property."

Harry's eyes widened and understood why his pet has been troubling all day. _That's_ why she was willing to give in the spell! It was a temporarily one!

"…how long does it last?" He whispered.

Snape gulped, "Two weeks."

"Does Sirius know it's a temporarily slavery?"

He nodded, "Yes…he has to know since he's your godfather. Since he became a legal guardianship, he had has been given knowledge to certain punishment that a school can do without a parent's or guardian's permission. However, they would have to be informed of their higher punishment since it may lead into a serious matter if it continues." He explained, "…are you upset for not directing you to a proper person or authority?"

Harry did not think it would be safe for his pet to be anywhere and he pulled the man onto his lap without his choice. Severus has chosen not to question or to push him away in this situation.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about this. I do not want Taban near you. If he does it again, I want you to tell me immediately and I do not care if it's verbal harassment, it still counts. Understood?" Harry knew how Snape does not like to be a coward, but that was something he needed to straighten out.

Severus nodded, "Yes, master."

"And I will be in detention with you, so this way, he won't be able to get you along." His arms wrapped around the man's waists.

"That would be comforting to know."

Severus relaxed in his master's arms to know that he was safe, but he could not help it due to Taban's return in two weeks. Once the spell wears off, he'd return. However, he did not mind with his owner holding since it was natural to adapt and he trusted the boy.

"Good, but it will not just go out to Taban. This goes out to anyone who mistreats you."

"Must you be overprotective?"

"Yes, but at least next month will be our Spring break. I miss hearing about your potion success."

Severus blinked, "You do? I thought you were doing that to prevent me from bothering you to do something."

Harry chuckled, "Oh, I did, but I wanted to make you happy to have something."

"You have accomplished that…do you mind if I take a shower? I feel rather disgusting." He commented.

He nodded, "I don't mind. Besides, you look fine."

Severus blushed and slowly came out of his master's arms to head into the bathroom. Harry waited and not once, there was a whimpering during their space. Maybe he felt safe now that his master provided rules to keep him safe. Harry loves his pet, despite of their situation and he doesn't want anyone to steal him away from him.

For now, he needed to finish those assignments grading before Monday could arrive. He was supposed to have those finished last night and return them to his students today, but that didn't happen. He wasn't too sure what the headmistress would have them doing and he doesn't know what she may be doing. He'll have to ask her during the breakfast and find out.

At least, Snape isn't sitting on the floor anymore and sits next to his master. Things changed from time to time and others trusted him as much as they trusted Professor Potter. Harry tried to influence other method of teaching for his pet to pick up and it took a while. He would often send a scowl at the man and he would quickly learn his place. Despite of how he taught, it needed to be change in order to help teach the class. Slowly, Severus understood how it helps their class.

However, Harry knew better why his pet was in need of security and he has to provide that if he allows it as a master. If Taban was to return, he needed to think carefully if the behavior continues of that prick. He has to plan and do some research on spells…actually, he knew who to talk to on this case. He abandoned his job and headed over to the fireplace to arrange a fire call to his best friend.

Molly answered with a smile, "Harry! How are you, dear?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Weasely," He knew how she is as a mother, "Is Hermione there?"

"Oh, quite yes. Do you need her?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I need to talk to her."

"Alright, give me a couple of minutes- Oh! Hermione! Harry is fire calling you!" She was obviously loud, "Yes, he's requesting you, dear."

She seemed to be moving out of the way and Hermione joined in with Ron next to her.

"Harry!" She gleefully smiled, "You called on a perfect timing!"

Harry blinked, "Huh?"

Ron smirking away, "Just ask her before we go on and on." He shrugged.

"Uh, okay? Did something happened?"

She squealed, "Ron proposed!"

Harry blinked and saw that was quick. He knew they been together for almost ten months now. Then again, they have known each other for eight years, so he doesn't doubt that much.

"Congratulations! Send the invitation and I'll be there!" He commented.

She grinned, "Thank you and we will. Now, is there a reason you called or did you know something was up?" She blinked once.

"Uh, just wondering if you know any spell that keep a person away from one specific person."

She nodded, "Like an restraint order?"

Ron frowned, "Muggle's things?"

"Yes and yes, Ron." Harry replied.

Hermione understood, "Okay, there's a spell when you need to think of that person in the room and you think how far they should be and who. Then, you announce the spell. Why?"

Harry sighed, "To make a quick story short, someone was messing around with my Snape and he is currently being taught as a lesson to understand what it is like to be a slave. However, I don't think…I want this student to be anywhere close to Snape within a five feet of each other."

Hermione nodded her head, "The spell is called _Frenum_ _ordo_. You should be fine doing the spell. It's basic as Accio and it can be reversed if you chant it twice."

"So it cancels the spell's work?"

She nodded, "Correct."

"Thanks, Hermione!" He smiled, "I'll be back at the Potter Manor during Spring break. Feel free to visit."

"Oh, she will. I'll be staying here away from the-" He flinched, "-ow! Mione!" He whined.

Her finger wagged at him, "We are not calling him names anymore! You should see who Snape really is!"

Harry chuckled, "I'll let you guys go." He waved off and heard their beginning argument as he ended the call.

Harry sighed and figured to learn more about this spell before he gets into it or uses it. He doesn't want Snape to feel unprotected. For now, he needed to make this weekend calm as much as possible before class starts on Monday for everyone.

* * *

**o_o Helga_1967 : How did you know? You must have picked up the reason why somehow, but that's impressive. I admired your critical thinking there and I did not expect anyone to come to that conclusion. I enjoy your theory or assumption or reasons on the slavery with a child. **

**As for others, I hope this story comforts you a bit that I am not forcing a minor into permanent slavery. It's merely to teach him a lesson to not be messing around with someone or a property, especially when it comes to Harry's property, ;) **

**As for lemon request, hang in there! I'm currently building for our special slave into something...new.**

**Next chapter, possibly on the weekend. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Helga1967 : Honestly, thank you for making my day. I'm glad you enjoy my story - despite of my grammar - and seeing the true potential of the story I am really giving. Most people don't realize the affect it may impact on Severus and despite of what he has went through for over 17 years, people forget he's human. Harry gives him a chance to be a human, even if they're forced to play the role as master and slave for life. **

**As for everyone else, glad to see your reviews! :) **

**And the the "Critic", I did warn in the first chapter and if you have a problem with my writing, then kindly point out my errors instead of complaining. Actually, that's always welcome. I'm not shy from critics, but harsh or flames are something I do not take seriously with. I stopped caring what anyone thinks if they do not like it. **

**That is all.**

**Warning: Suspense, cuss, sensitive, and mystery**

* * *

It has been quite busy for the two to deal with school and the finals were arriving. They needed to prepare the exams for the first time without actual interruptions or delay. Harry hasn't thought of the time to deal exams as a big of a deal. Severus was used to the routine of keeping the schedule on task of the plans, no matter what the outcomes were.

Unfortunately…Taban ended up returning to school, but his father was furious to find out his personality likewise, but the mother was rather pleased to see he stood up for what he believed in slavery. Harry wanted to kill her along with Voldemort for saying that, but Taban was afraid to come around Snape.

Harry did the restraint order spell against the student to keep Severus safe and often managed to be with his pet as much as possible. The Ravenclaw were jumping onto exams just a week and a half away from the Spring break. He knew Hermione started much earlier than this and that's in the beginning of February. Old times were gone now and he's their professor along with his pet.

Of course, Harry refused to leave the man alone unless it was someone he trusted like the headmistress and she was almost yelled at for leaving Severus alone for two minutes. After that, she made sure the man was with her at all time and in her sight. Snape cringed from the subject and tried to deny Harry from distracting him. Harry did not like it when he wouldn't be able to cuddle or snuggle up with his pet.

Other times, Severus would demand his master to let him make his own meals during the weekend and leave him alone. Harry allowed it, but he did not know what else to do. He enjoyed taking care of him most of the time and it was strange. Although, there was one time on the weekend, Harry felt needy and he demanded the man to stop pushing him away. Severus bitterly became stubborn to deny him any of the attention splattered on him and Harry did not want to keep this whole 'space' between them going on any longer.

"Come on! I haven't hold you in three weeks and you're telling me no?" His jaw dropped.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I need space, alright? I have to do the grading on the essays we had them doing and you need to deal with their testing. You promised most of the Ravenclaw by tomorrow!"

"But it's the weekend!" Harry huffed, "It's finally Saturday and I thought we could have some fun!"

The man pinched his nose bridge, "Do you have any idea how long it takes for these essays to read and actually grading them?"

"Of course, you had them doing five feet! You should have done two feet instead!" Harry threw his hands up in the air.

Severus grabbed the papers and headed into his room. Harry frowned and couldn't believe it! He missed playing with his pet and lately, they haven't been close lately. It was always about school and he wanted to slow down. He wants Severus to be used to him and to fancy him. Yet, what can he do? He kept things slow as possible and the man knows how he-

Harry slapped his face, "Right…mother's method." His head shook, not even thinking of such way.

He decided to hurry up and to grade those tests from last week. He knew there were about a hundred left to grade and maybe, after this might sparks interests for his pet. He couldn't wait. He tried to hurry up on what he needed to do and went to the library, well casting the quarter to be no break in entrance from his door or to allow anyone in from that door. He couldn't risk it much with his students or other professors to come into their office.

He concentrated on getting the tests to be graded and double-checked on the adding up on the grades. He wanted to make sure there weren't any mistakes. If he wants to spend time with his pet, he needs to please him over and make it a success.

It took a while to grade them, but he knew it would be worth it! Although, he ought to run it by to Snape to lessen up on the testing or probably go for a quiz instead. He could remember how Hermione would have them study their notes at least an hour and gave her obviously look at the boys that she proved them she knew quizzes would pop up. Ron swore that she's a psychic and she specifically stated that each of these teachers have a pattern that lead to a quiz. Of course, Snape and him has never given a quiz before. He figured it would be nice for a change.

It took him two _hours_ to complete this. He neatened up the papers and carried them back with him to his quarter. He undone the spell and entered into his small home happily.

"Snape." He called him out as he waited.

Silence filled in the air and Harry set down the paper on the desk. He figured his pet was still working on the essays from their students. He entered into their living room and noticed the door was closed and the lights still on.

"Snape." He tried one more time.

Nothing. He knew Snape would respond with something rather than ignoring him.

"Snape?" He came closer to his door, "Snape?" Still nothing, so he knocked.

He grew concerned and wondered if he had fallen in sleep or something. It was getting close to dinner and nothing was answering. Well, mainly with his pet to get an answer…but there wasn't any. He turned the doorknob and helped himself in. Students' essays were everywhere on the floor and the bed, books were scattered, broken beaks shattered on the ground, and the man's wand on the corner of the bed with wrinkled up sheet. Harry knew one thing and that man does not like having his sheet messed up.

"Snape!" His voice tried to call his attention, "If this is some sick joke, I'll leave you alone! Just don't scare me like this!" He gulped, he wanted it to be a prank that this man wanted to test.

His knees jittered and breathing difficulty to slow on everything down. There were no answers and that wasn't helping his case. He dashed over to his bedroom and noticed his bedroom was a mess, scattered blankets and pillows had been fallen off the bed, his books and pictures shoved out of the way, and opened trunk. His heart raced and couldn't comprehend what in the merlin's beard had happened.

He decided to check the bathroom and nothing changed inside. He was really hoping he'd be in here to take a shower and that some spells must have gone haywire. Instead, there was no one around to exist. He choked on gulping down, trying to puzzle little by little, and he hurried back to his room. He checked into his trunk and found his invisible cloak…now he was beginning to worry…

"Sn-snape? Please…come out. This isn't funny anymore." He tried to look around, even in some shadow. He couldn't stand it…not knowing where his pet was.

Maybe the headmistress was watching after him, but why were their rooms a mess? He pulled out his wand and rushed over to the floo network to get to the office. She was reading her book at her comforted couch and she looked up with a smile.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" She closed her book, "Can I-"

"-where's Snape?"

She paused and blankly looked at him, "I thought he's with you?"

His head shook, "I-I can't find him in our quarter. He's not there. Our rooms are a messed," He gulped…avoided to even think of the worse possibility.

Her eyes widened, "Harry, I think he's-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" He panicked…he promised his Snape that he'd be protected…he promised him!

If anyone who doesn't know him personally, they would have thought he has gone insane. However, Minerva knew him for eight years and chances are that she knew how close he is to Snape. She honored that and tried to help in a way she can.

"I'll search your quarter and see if anyone tried to break in, Harry. Why don't you look in places where he might be?"

Harry frowned, "But why didn't he leave me a note if he left the quarter? That's one of the rules," He paced back and forth, "He knows I don't like punishing him, he has to leave a note to let me know where he is and who is he with and why."

"I know, but it may not hurt to check. I'll floo over to your quarter and have a look. I'll find you as you search for him."

He nodded and headed out of the office. He figured the kitchen would be a good start, but the house elves had no idea or haven't seen him at all. He tried to check with most of them, but they kept saying the same thing. He walked out and tried the library, the witch librarian has not seen anyone coming in since two o'clock. That disappointed Harry the most and he tried the closet of potion ingredients. He knew how to tell if anyone picked up an ingredient recently and nothing has been touched since Thursday. That was rather disappointing.

He clenched his heart and hoped the man was alright. He regretted leaving the quarter to finish up the test to grade, he should have set up the other security of their quarter! Or at least be more alerted of Snape's leaving their home.

His stomached flopped with every twisted scene that came across his mind and grew to worry. His feet picked up the speed and ran through each place that Severus spent his time. He even tried heading in the Slytherin's house to find Taban and this time, Taban has absolute no interests coming near his 'slave'. He tried to see if anyone else in his housemate, but Taban stated he would not have much of an idea.

He grew frustrated to not finding him-

"Harry!" Minerva caught his attention.

He froze and turned to her with high hope, "Anything?" He did not waste his breath.

Her head shook, "I am afraid not. However, it seems to be he was kidnapped-"

"NO!" Harry did not believe that, "Who the hell kidnap him?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"Harry, listen. As your role as a master, you can try to call him in your mind. Communicate with him and maybe you can find out. However, my spells will not detect much of who they are or how they were able to get in. Let's go to my office so we can work this out."

Harry nodded and they needed to get Severus back as soon as possible. He did not know he could do that. His mind concentrated on the man's face and details.

_'Snape? Can you hear me?'_

_'Master? Where are you? In this room? Did they take you as well?'_

_'I'm…connected to you in your mind. Are you okay?'_

_'I am petrified…they bonded me into some sort of dungeon. Please hurry…they speak of horrid nightmares.'_

Harry gulped and looked up the headmistress. His emerald eyes had shaken with fears for his pet.

"Minerva, he says something about being bonded in a dungeon like." He told her.

She nodded, "Ask him for the colors of the room, what the door looks like, the type of bricks, and the size. We should be able to pinpoint him where he is. Once you clear the idea of his location, I should be able to apparate to his location and help him escape there."

Harry agreed, "Okay."

_'You'll be back in my arms soon, I promise. Now, tell me if you can tell me the colors of the room-'_

_'Dark red bricks, almost resemble as the muggle's red house brick but very old as in eighteen hundreds. I do see a door, but it's layered. One set is like jail cell door, but the second is steel with small window about six or seven feet tall. It's small enough to keep three or four people in the room.'_

_'Okay, good. You'll be fine. Whatever you do, do not fight and I know how you are as captive.'_

_'Master, please…they spoke six o'clock. Some sort of punishments…please, hurry!'_

Harry choked and couldn't even believe it. That's two hours! There was no time to waste and he quickly described the place to his boss. She nodded with the information and tried to go to a few places she thought of.

_'She's looking for you.' _Harry thought of something else, _'Their voices…what does it sound like? Anyone familiar to you?'_

There was a brief silence, but he knew Snape takes his time on replying in their communication.

_'They sound like Scottish or Irish…it sounds like he knows me, but I cannot recall their voices.'_

Harry froze. There was no way…why…he growled and Minerva jumped at the startling growls.

"I take it there's more information?" She did not need to ask much.

He nodded, "Yes, does someone with a Scottish or Irish accent sound familiar to you?"

She turned paled, "Why would he even…then again, he never did trust Severus." She frowned, "However, I know where he may be. Tell him I should be there in five seconds."

Harry nodded, "Okay."

_'She will get you in two seconds. I think we know who you're talking about since no one has clarified his proper accent.'_

_'I need you, master, I need you.'_

_'You'll have me soon, I promise.'_

The headmistress left after two seconds and Harry hugged himself for seconds of the time. He felt two seconds were too long and such a drag on. He did not know what else to do other than listen to Severus' calling in case of anything.

A crack of thundered caught his attention and his eyes picked up the dark color he recognized. He instantly stood up and grabbed him into a hug. He was relieved, his heart slowing down, and not daring to break this apart.

"I am so sorry for not protecting you, Severus, I am so sorry." Harry whispered.

He whimpered and his lips quivered, "I-I heard them planning my death…I thought you have forgotten about me and upset of what I have said to you."

He cradled the man, "No, never. I should have never left our quarter, I wanted to work on grading them and get them finish. I'm sorry."

Severus couldn't hold those tears back and allowed it to escape. Minerva left them alone as she disappeared into her bedroom. Severus easily molded into his master's arms and allowed his fears swallowed him up little by little.

"Has he hurt you in any way?" Harry needed to know.

"Just bonded me tightly," He showed his master's his wrists, they were fresh opening wounds but no blood.

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand as he healed the man's damaged skin. The pain disappeared and his skin returned to normal.

"Thank you, master."

Harry kissed his forehead, "I'll always care for you. Minerva will take care of the kidnapper for you and looks like I learned something new. I can communicate with you in our thoughts," He smirked, "Now, I can check in when we're apart and you can alert me if you're in any trouble."

Severus sniffled and chuckled, "I am surprised you're still saving me."

"I love you, Severus and I'll do anything to save you, even if it's my damn hero complex."

The pet looked away, not entirely ready to form a relationship with his master, and Harry refused to rush him. For now, he needed to understand one thing and that's why did this person wanted to kidnap his Snape? By now, everyone should know better not to mess around what was his. Perhaps this kidnapper did not see a threat with Harry, but the young man knew how to scare people when it comes to someone he truly cares about.

"Severus, what did he say during those times? What happened?" Harry did not want to hold back, he needed to know now.

He sighed, "I went blind by a spell casted on me and tried to get away. I could not see them due to their spell and tried to get to your room. This man tried to apparate and I thought of your room and you being in there. We were wrestling all together, but he was yelling me to hold still. Once he pinned me down, he took me with him and he binds me to the wall. He was pace at the door to figure out how to plan things with me, but none of them made sense. However, he said six o'clock would be appropriate timing for my death and I couldn't stand the idea of losing my life all over again."

Harry sat down as he pulled Severus down onto his lap. His fingers brushed the man's face, seeing him expressing those fears in those pitch black iris, and he didn't blame him for what he has went through.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat and we can rest for the night."

The man clenched onto his master, "No, pleases." He begged.

Harry blinked, "What's wrong, Severus?"

"I-don't remove your arms off me." He insisted.

Harry nodded, "True, you do whimper when you feel unsafe, even when I cook us something. Would you like to go out to eat, then?"

His pet smiled and Harry accepted that willingly. He couldn't understand how a man like Snape could go through so many traumas in his lifetime. For once, he did not know.

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly tomorrow...now, I'm beginning to have conflicted of not being constantly busy at college...I only have four classes...but there isn't much to do and the club doesn't keep me busy enough. Hm, oh well, I'll wait and see how it goes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**...I have never been so bored in my life to have this much time and the lack of homework. When it comes to being deaf and already experienced sign language, it starts out too easy for introduction class to learn ASL all over again. Other than that, not much to worry on homework since most of them aren't due for another two weeks and I can finish it day to day so easily. So, I ended up napping and then writing this. I say that motivates my boredom a bit better.**

**Alright, your updated warning...**

**Warning: Lemon and release of suspension **

**Considered you lot spoiled rotten, ;D**

* * *

After eating out in a private restaurant, Snape refused to leave his master's arms and Harry had no idea what to expect. Even the starting of the morning, this man tightly holds him during his sleep and Harry knew better.

With the kidnapping experience, Severus has come down to the point of most vulnerable and left behind his bravery he used to have. Everything has changed since the war ended all because Harry saw some humanity in his pet before Voldemort tried to murder him before his very eyes.

_You'll never be the man you once were!_

The memory echoed in his mind to that very day he told the well-known Dark Lord that everyone has feared for almost half a century. Out of all people, Professor Dumbledore and Harry himself were the only people to face the evil man who created this war. Yet, no one knew how much had Severus has been through or his side of the story. No one has bothered to question him or wondered at all for his reason. The ministry jumped conclusion on their own theory and ultimately followed by proof that this man was declared evil, a traitor, and a Deatheater. Harry knew better than that…he used to question why Dumbledore chose to trust Severus the very most and the emotions held in the man. He knew what really happened since the day he won the war.

However, Harry has no idea how much of emotion impact this might display on his Snape and this cannot go on forever. One way or another, he needed to get this man to learn his independence once more to be strong. Just because they were forced to play the role, it doesn't mean he expected the mean to act like a weak man.

The whimpering escaped Severus' lips and his master's hand soothed his back.

"You're safe, Severus." He whispered comforting words.

His eyes flustered open, "He-he…" He gulped, "…killed me." He whispered.

Harry's fingers danced that dark long hair away from the man's face, "Did you feel anything?"

His head shook, "No, but it seems so real."

Harry pulled him up to wrap his arms around the man's waists and kissed him on his temple.

"I saved you because I knew you didn't deserve it."

He bit his lips, "Master…why-" He stopped before he dared to ask such a question.

Harry blinked and wondered what he could ask. He snuggled up with his pet and adored him, but lately, he doesn't want to push it and make his man be comfortable around him.

"You can ask anything you want to know, I will never judge you." He kissed on top of his pet's head.

Snape thought deeply before he could allow himself to ask his master something so personal. They have been through so much in the past ten months now. He knew better that Harry would not push him away or let him go so easily. He should disregard the silly insecurity of being sold to someone else all because he asked the wrong question.

"Why…do you love me so much?" He met the boy's mother's eyes.

Harry smiled, "There are so many reasons why I love you, Snape. Perhaps I should say the way you are remind me that you are human. The way you used to make me feel so angry would rile me up has always excite me. When you cry in front of me, I see a human being in a need of a good friend and life. My mother was friend for you from the start to the end for a reason. If she believed you have a friendship in her hand, then why can I not too? Your knowledge and skills have fascinated me," He smiled lightly, "I loved it when you challenge me, so I can try countless of times to prove you that I am capable of doing things and someone I am not and that's my father." He pulled the man a little closer, "When I see your happiness, it makes me feel I have done something right for once."

Harry kept going on the things he did for Severus and how much love he fell into in the man's black iris. He couldn't help it as the way he is. Severus was awed by the gentle kind word, yet, he could not understand how he could see things this way. It was fascinating to see someone express their emotions in a million of pieces. Eventually, Harry ended saying that he cannot help it on the way he feels around him, not caring about their roles.

"If-if I-I allow…you to love me, w-will you pro-promise me to not betray me?" Severus was nervous.

Harry soothed his arms, "Severus, I will never dare to betray you. From the day I saved you to the end of my life, I will never betray you for the love I will definitely give you forever. You can have much control of the relationship if you want and I will always love you no matter what. I won't care if you accidentally call me James if you're upset or feeling the desire to hurt me like slapping my face to get your point or your way."

Severus eased up a bit at his master's words, knowing he was free to establish something between them, and he trusted him.

"Thank you," He whispered, "Please show me how you will love me?"

Harry smiled peacefully, knowing this man was willing to try, and decided lay the man down on the bed gently. He caressed his face, to admire the beautiful look, and Severus bored into those emerald eyes. He saw the love he used to see in Lily, but now this was Harry. The lips pressed against the pet's head, barely feeling anything there, and Harry chose not to rush it. He moved the kissing down to the nose, then the cheek, and finally combined their lips.

Harry did not wish to force him and Severus trusted him. The young man pressed their lips and found this new sensation sparkling their interests. Their hormones raged to click onto Snape's hands slipped through the tangled and dark hair through his master to hold onto. Harry accepted the feeling and exploring their love. He broke apart and kissed the man's bare neck to receive the moaning helplessly.

"C-can I…go farther, my Snape?" He asked careful.

Severus nodded, "Yes, I will tell you to stop."

Harry smiled happily, "I'll be happy to obey you. How far do you want to go? I don't want to traumatize you and-"

"-All the way, please?"

There were no more words and Harry led the way to love him properly. Luckily, he provided lubes in his room and made sure this man here enjoyed his pleasurable feeling. The erect grew harder by each second with beyond feelings to exist and it was only getting to the point of kissing the man's collarbone. Harry's hands has unbuttoned the pajamas shirt from his pet and allowed his fingers traced the skin.

Severus shivered at such a ticklish and soothing from a mere finger. Harry was pleased to their result and they were both eager to do it right away.

"Gracious, your body is so lovely, Severus." He leaned in to suck carefully the man's nipples.

Severus panted and purred. Harry's ears twitched at amusing sound to see the man purrs like a cat and kept sucking those nipples to its turn. His tongue licked slowly to taste him and the purring grew louder. The savior smirked, "My, my, naughty pet I own." He resumed to his licking while Snape blushed.

Their pajamas shirts removed and Harry wanted a kiss, to see if there's a chance for some invitation, and he crawled up to the man. There were no chances of breaking how far they can test, but Severus was enjoying this very well. Harry took that a good sign and continued to love him regardless of the outcome. He knew in the back of his mind, Severus wants love and he loves him back.

The pet has accustomed himself to his master and slowly opened for a given invitation. Harry slowly came through and claimed his domination over the man. He led the way and found something to speed up. It turned wild and desperately wanted more of each other. Harry cupped the man's ass to grope and his pet purred. Harry lightly chuckled since he enjoyed his reaction the most.

Their pants slipped off along with their boxers and found themselves. Their kiss tasted so much of a sweet strawberry covered in chocolate, felt the need to be closer, and the ache to desire to hurry up. Harry's managed one hand free to grab a lube in the middle dresser and pulled it out. He pulled away from the kiss with a loving pair of eyes to see his beautiful pet. Severus whimpered for the breaking kiss, but his cheeks turned bright red to realize they were both exposed. His eyes admired at the sight of his master's member and Harry reacted the same to his pet's member.

Harry cradled his pet onto his stomach and kissed the man's bare bottom. Severus shivered and positioned himself on his knees and hands. His master began to prepare him with lubrication in his hands and used his fingers to scissor into the man's wall. He plugged those fingers in nice and easy. Severus did not have an issue and found it strange to feel. He was too curious for his own good and tried to be patience as much as he could.

"Severus," He called the man's attention, "Do I have your consent?"

The man nodded, he couldn't wait any longer, and Harry figured he has the approval already. At the tip of his member entered into the opening entrance and his pet restrained himself from screaming, yet, groaning. There was not a single rush and he kept coming in deeper. Harry's hands cupped the man's ass and began to thrust into him. Severus adjusted himself until he found that spot.

He screamed master loudly and Harry grinned at the sound of his voice. Thankfully, this place was sound-proof from the entire school. Even without it, half of the school would have heard them by now. He picked up the pace and the pain turned pleasurable more than ever. Severus's fingers curled onto the blanket to bear his strength and found it to feel this perfectly.

Harry saw beautiful expression on Severus, how colorful his face showed, and the feeling of love exist among them. He wanted to treasure it every second of it and whispered his love. His member exploded and warmed the man's anal up to his spine. He awed the warmth inside of his body and Harry continued endlessly.

…

Severus was curled up to Harry's lap in the living room after making love about three hours ago. They ate without a worry in the air and no one has bothered them for the entire day. While the man relaxed on his lover, the savior decided to handle the grading on their students' essays. Of course, Harry was rather surprised to see a few students tried to copy off each other and shook his head. He could tell who it was originally and failed the other students. Although, he was somewhat impressed with Taban's hard work into the assignment and seeing that he only messed up on one fact. He gave him almost a perfect grading for him.

"I wish to call you by your name, but idiotic laws ruined that." Severus commented, he looked up to meet the unique green eyes.

Harry greeted the black iris, "I know, I miss it when you call me Potter. It would have keep me in place much better." He chuckled.

"Actually, I want to call you by your first name, master."

Harry has tried to imagine him by his voice in his own name and still doesn't click as he wished to be.

"What about your thoughts, are you free to call me whatever you like in your mind?" Harry wondered.

Severus took a moment to understand where his master was going with this until it dawned on him.

_'You mean, our linked mind? Of course, I can call you Harry.'_ Snape thought.

Harry smirked, _'Then, you can call me by our mind link. Does that helps?'_

Severus nodded pleasingly by the idea and continued to relax on his lover's lap. It was peaceful to know he can think his master's name without breaking the laws of slavery. It's much different from master's laws. However, a master can call their slave anything and cannot demand a rule to make a slave call them anything, but master. Therefore, a loophole given to be spoke and this allows thoughts to process. Unless he wishes to say it, someone would have to ask him who his master is and he'd be able to answer it. Unfortunately, it can be tiresome to repeat it.

However, something has hit his thoughts as he frowned.

"Master?" His worried caught his attention.

Harry copied the expression, "What's wrong?"

"It was…" He gulped, "Mad Eye Moody, wasn't it?"

* * *

**Dun ****_dun _****DUN!**

**Next chapter, tomorrow most likely or Saturday - I'm going home for the weekend! I miss my baby dog! And my family of course!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So far, I'm enjoying my back home for the weekend and definitely caught up so much. **

**As for this story, it took a while.**

**So, warning: Do not eat food while reading this or read it after you eat, you may not stomach it - not by violence or sexual. **

* * *

Harry sighed and knowing he cannot keep this quiet forever. He knew better not to lie to the man he has known for so long.

"Yes, when you told me the undecided accent. I recalled the times when my classmates couldn't figure out where he came from. No one found out, but I knew who you meant. Minerva is aware of who and she will make sure he's punished."

Snape shook his head, "I should have known. I should have never left myself unguarded around him, he practically hates me and worse than before I supposedly killed Dumbledore."

Harry petted the man's hair, "I know, but you shouldn't worry about not protecting yourself. I should be doing that instead, after all, I am responsible for you."

His pet calmed down as he found himself relaxed by his master's touch. The savior set aside the essays and kept things smoothed as possible.

"I don't think we should give assignments or test due to Spring break coming in." Severus suggested.

Harry nodded, "That's fine. I wasn't planning on giving them any of that." He smiled.

"Well, it will be our first relationship on vacation and I thought you'd like…to have quality time," He frowned, '_Harry._' His thought added on.

He chuckled, "You're right, it's our first romantic vacation, and we ought to make the best of it. Do you have a place in mind," Harry hummed curiously.

Snape blinked, "A-a-are you sure? I-I never was…in any form of romantic relationship and this is the first."

There wasn't much of a rush and his master understood. Harry knew what Severus has been through and has difficulty-communicating people.

"Yes, I'm sure. It doesn't matter where we go as long we have each other. Is there a place you always wanted to go to or something you have imagined to have a romantic you fancy in trying?" The dark hair did not care much where or how as long they were together during their vacation.

"Somewhere…in a forest and a small cabin."

Harry nodded, "That's a good idea, I'll find us a place and we'll go for the spring break. How's that?"

"That would be nice."

Harry grinned, "And we can leave after our last class or go there very early in the morning. Your pick."

"After class would be wise, the sooner we can leave, the less of prats to deal with for the day."

Harry smirked, "Uh huh, funny, I thought the only prats are the ones in detention?"

"So? They're all a prat anyway."

"Then, let's stay here."

Severus frowned, "But I want to be just us."

Harry pulled him up, "Obviously, you're not used to being teased by me."

Severus took a while to grasp the concept and noticed his smirking, playful words, and lack of seriousness in his words.

"Oh." That slipped through his lips

He kissed his forehead, "Don't beat yourself up, Severus. Why don't you take a shower?"

He nodded, "I supposed, but…"

"The wards are set up and alerts me if anyone tries to get in. I will get you if they try to break in first."

Harry's words reassured him their safety and he trusted him. He headed to their bathroom and took a shower. At least, they were starting their relationship based on trusts and love. The dark hair man did not want to rush his pet anywhere farther than they needs to be. He thought about a few places that Severus desired as a small couple get-away.

He recalled a time where he passed by and grinned, thinking Severus would love it, and there was no doubt that place would be perfect. He held up his hand, swirled it twice to the place he thought of, and arranged payment. His wand glowed an earthly green to inform him that it has had been arranged. He was pleased and excited to go onto their vacation within a week and three days. They needed it more than anything did after the hard work they have been through since the beginning.

After that, he finished up the last ten essays before his lover was done with his shower. He decided to focus on their teaching for a while before getting serious into their freshly status has renewed into.

Severus wanted to keep space between them to keep them 'sane' as much as possible. Harry respected that and allowed them to sleep separately until their vacation comes. They were focusing on lectures and spell practices for the class, they decided to abandon the assignments and tests, and some students found it nice to relax for once. Well, Ravenclaw didn't really appreciate the slack in their education and they found it disappointed. Harry swore mentally that they were too thrived on homework and tests.

McGonagall has informed Harry that she sent severe warning to avoid gathering his slave, but he insisted the man deserves it for murdering Dumbledore. Of course, Minerva directed it to absolute proven there were no reliable resources that Severus has actually killed the headmaster. Mad Eye Moody grew suspicious, yet, decided to best to work his situation out before involving drastic choices. However, Harry made sure Severus always carried his wand and set up emotion linked, if he senses his fears, he would immediately rush to his safety. Other emotions were easy to break apart.

Students were unusually distracted because a break was finally arriving and eager to finish the rest of the classes for the day. Of course, Severus tried to warn students if they leave the classroom early, they would lose points. Students thought it was unfair, but they don't want them to miss out valuable lessons. It's too important.

Once their last class arrived, students chose not to stay behind and free to head out to wherever they planned on heading.

"Ah, Harry, before you go, I must ask you something." The headmistress entered into their classroom.

He glanced up at her, "Yes, Minerva?"

She smiled, "I was wondering, if you're thinking of the finals for the students and whether you wish to allow it this year or not."

Severus joined his lover's side, "Of course, we have already planned on written tests and performance tests. These students must pass this class, regardless of lacking the permenant professors of the DADA." He answered before his master could.

Harry agreed, "Pretty much what Severus said," He gestured to his pet, "We already set it up, all we need is a date to arrange for the final to be on."

She was pleased, "Excellent and I will inform you within two weeks after Spring break."

Harry accepted that and they headed out of the office. They were pleased to get out for once after some hysterical unsupervised duels around the school over some silly rumors. Harry knew they were being a prat since they're practically teenagers with out-of-control hormones.

"Master, where are we heading to?" He was deeply curious.

Harry smirked, "Oh, don't worry, my pet. You'll love it there."

"And what part I should not worry about?"

Harry chuckled, seeing that his man has some humor displayed out for the week, and he was happy for once. It's their first time to be serious without interruptions or restrained themselves to students and staff members. They had to be careful in somewhat or parents may want them kicked out for influencing 'inappropriate' behaviors.

Harry shrunk their trunk and stuck it into his pocket. They stepped inside the fireplace and Harry floo them over. They arrived in their cabin stay and Severus observed the place as he walked out of the fireplace. They were in the living room, but it wasn't too large. The L couch was a calming blue color with black blankets to make. The place wasn't huge, yet, homey. There's a small kitchen with a round table with two chairs. In the kitchen has the basic of everything they needed to cook with.

"Do you want to help me find the bedroom or should I find it myself?" Harry looked over to his pet.

Severus smiled and came over to hold his hand, "Together, but how…where are we?"

The savior smiled back, "We're in Heimbach, Germany. Well, the wizard side of the world that is. There are muggles, but that's where they have to meet the line, which they'll never get across it." He shrugged.

"Impressive, but out of all places, Germany?"

He peered over to his lover curiously and right now, they were starving for food and love.

"I thought Germany would be romantic and it does have the definition of a forest." He pointed out.

Severus nodded, "True, I did want that."

They decided to find their bedroom they're staying for the next ten days and thought it was roomy. It was more than they could have been able to expect and it was arrange nicely. They found a bathroom that has a bathtub resembling as a hot tub almost, only for bathing. They walked passed it and found the bedroom. They were given a king size bed and Severus' black iris widened to see the bed's comforter was colorized by their house's colors of Red, gold, silver, and green in a quilt style.

"How…did you pick a cabin with our houses for the bed?"

Harry chuckled, "Actually, I ordered us a personalized blanket and told them to have it here for me to surprise you."

The man's lip curled into a smirk, "My, you're too much of a Slytherin."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course, I am meant to be a Slytherin."

Severus froze and stared at his beloved mate. He was hoping the young man was kidding, but there were no words or hint of joking.

"_You_ were supposed to be in the house of Slytherin?" That shocked him.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I thought you should know that. I picked the Griffyondor because I thought Slytherin are dark and evil. I guess I was wrong, but I never regretted my choice."

Snape jerked his head, "The Sorting Hat allowed you to pick?"

Harry sighed, "Yup, but I told the hat where I wanted to go. He liked my bravery more, but he felt I deserved the Slytherin house."

"…" The man lost words to describe it other ways.

Harry picked up his pet's hand and kissed the back of his hand with a gentle smile. Severus blushed uncontrollably and decided to go along. Harry took care of their luggage by unshrinking their trunk to leave behind in their room and headed downstairs to have dinner. Once they arrived to the kitchen, they began to cook together to make simple meals.

"Severus, let it go." Master told him.

His head shook, "No! Are you honestly telling me that you are a Slytherin? Were the rumors true about your Snake tongue heir?"

He sighed, "I inherited that from Voldemort through my scar, and the rumors were way off. For being a Parseltongue, it helps me communicate with them and they don't disobey me unless they're a part of Voldemort."

His pet blinked, "I had forgotten about that, since you were a part of the Horcrux."

Harry froze and set the knife down. Severus noticed and did not seem to realize his words have placed a worry.

"Is…is it removed out of me?" He gulped, "Please tell me it is removed and destroyed."

Severus wrapped his arms around the young man's shoulder and rested his chin on his shoulder, "When you killed him yourself, you were able to destroy the horcrux within you already. I saw it destroyed when you dissolved him from our world. Dumbledore thought you should have died for Voldemort, yet, he wasn't too sure if it was necessary."

Harry's head rested against his pet's head and understood. His hands soothed the man's arms and thought about his words.

"Good. I don't want to repeat his return and fail everyone." Harry declared.

Severus chuckled, "You did not fail. The former deatheaters' would have the dark mark disappearing each day. By now, it should exist anymore. If it was still there, then we would know the world is still at war."

"Good, good. I like that better." He grinned, "I'm being silly now and we're probably starving."

Severus chuckled lightly and they ended back into cooking for their dinner. They chatted to learn about each other's likes and dislikes of food and books. Severus wanted him to read some potion romance and Harry wasn't too sure how it was define as something to be ever called as romance. They had some good laugh here and there, but half the times, they enjoyed each other's company.

They spent time in the living room with the fireplace lit up and snuggled up comfortably. Severus and his master would kiss from time to time, but they kept it short. It was exciting for them and wanted to save their moments for later. Harry read a book aloud about the muggle's story and Severus curled onto his lover's lap as he listened.

"-And he-" Severus yawned interrupted Harry's reading and he glanced down, "-how about we'd go to bed now?" He grinned.

He nodded, "That would be nice, but a shower would be wise."

"Alright, you take a shower and I'll get our bed ready for us to sleep in tonight."

…

Moaning loudly did not sound pleasant to Harry's ears and he woke up feeling cold. He sat up and checked his pet. Severus wasn't in their room and he noticed their bedroom door was opened. He grabbed a robe and headed to find his pet. When he found him, the man was cowering over the toilet with paler skin, shaky hands on the toilet seat, and bile swirling in the water. Harry rushed over, "Severus!" He panicked.

The man flinched at the loudness and puked his stomach out. The dark hair man rubbed his lover's back and whimpered escaped his mouth.

"I'm here."

He frowned and wiped his mouth, "I-I ruined our vacation," His croaked voice told him.

His head, "It's only the beginning. You'll need some rest and I'll make you something to eat." He took off his robe and wrapped it around Severus.

Harry picked him up in his arms and slowly carried him to the living room. Severus curled into his arms, desperately trying to stay warm and bear his strength, and felt something soft against his back.

"I guess we should have gotten ourselves a flu prevention potion," Harry hummed, "I guess you caught it." Harry picked up the blanket and covered his pet up, "I'll make you food that'll get you better in no time." He softly smiled.

Severus nodded, "Pl-please? Eggs sound so good right now."

"Of course, you just rest up on the couch." He kissed the man's temple.

Harry noticed he wasn't feverish, but he assumed it could be a start of the flu. He headed into the kitchen while checking up on his lover. Severus curled up to maintain his stomach to calm down a bit, but he didn't mind at much.

Harry regretted not dealing with health recommendation to prevent illnesses, but what if he catches it? Who'd take care of them? His head shook and decided to make hot breakfast that included with eggs. He knew he should stay healthy too, for Severus's sake!

"Are you warm enough, Severus?" Harry wondered.

He whimpered, "Too cold."

Harry whipped out his hand to have the fire up in their fireplace, "You should feel the fire soon and I'll warm you up soon." He smiled, giving his pet some comfort.

Severus nodded, "Thank you," He whispered.

Harry did not waste his time cooking, but he wondered why Severus got sick so soon. They were both exposed to students' flu, could it be that they're relaxed now and their immune system couldn't fight anymore? He wasn't too sure, but he kept himself on his toe and hoped he wasn't catching anything serious. For now, he needed Severus back to health within a few days to enjoy their vacation.

"Alright, sunny side up eggs are done and toasts as well." Harry flicked his wand to carry their breakfast and he sat down next to Severus.

Severus slowly sat up, "I'm sorry," He sighed, _'Harry.'_

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'll get you back to be healthy in no time," He smiled, "Besides, we're still alone and spending time."

Severus helped himself on toast first to test his stomach out, so far, nothing was rushing or turned off. Harry joined along to eat.

"Perhaps it was a fluke," Severus was already gaining colors in his cheeks.

"Maybe," He was pleased to see some form of health back, "For now, you keep getting all the rest you can get and I'll read to you."

"How about we read our own book, but close together?"

Harry smirked, "You mean, snuggle?"

Severus muttered, "Er, yes."

His master laughed, "You are very shy with the word of snuggling, cuddling, and kissing."

His pet blushed furiously and Harry adored him.

"I am not," He denied, "I simply like using the word of together than the rest of the vocabularies."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever," He eats the rest of the toast.

Severus was glad to be eating without a full torture of the flu, but he cannot help to think what might have caused him to be sick so unexpectedly. He practically woke up and rushed to the bathroom without informing his master. However, he knew he wasn't in trouble since Harry doesn't consider leaving the bedroom because he allowed the freedom to walk around and help himself. If he was forbidden, he would have done it right in the room and might be unpleasant.

Harry was willing to care for his pet during the flu and nurture him back to health slowly. He made sure the man was well rested, feed, and drinking plenty of fluid. The fireplace made sure it was pleasing warm and relaxed. Harry provided a couple of novels and let Snape picked one of the novels to read. They snuggled up and read without a rush.

During mealtimes, Harry cooked lunch and dinner to make sure all the necessary nutrients were getting to his Severus. It wasn't to think of what to make without upsetting the stomach and Severus was turned off with anything involving garlic as the ingredient. Harry didn't understand why that turned him off, but he avoided cooking anything from that. He made food and they ate at the couch comfortably.

"And garlic is making you sick?" Harry had to be sure.

Severus glared, "Of course! My stomach was ready to launch another attack for such vicious smell!"

He blinked, "I had no idea you had strong sense of smell," Harry muttered.

"Well, I'm obviously sick with the flu and probably smell it easily." Snape defended himself.

Since then, Harry chose to avoid anything involving garlic or Severus would complain bitterly. He wasn't appreciating that much and learned his pet is very moody when he's sick. He figured he has to put up with this eventually to find out anyway.

Harry wanted to take a quick shower and made sure Severus was in their bedroom before doing so, this way he was closer to reach towards him. Severus trusted him to keep him safe, but what happens if Mad Eye Moody returns to kidnap his lover? There was no chance of risking that, but no one knew where he was at the time. Could they truly be safe? Harry thought, yet, he decided to not question faith. He hoped that Severus would be healthier in the morning for them to physically bond and have some fun for the rest of their vacation.

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**Knuts for your thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I figured I'd write this out today and then go to bed. **

**Warning: Stubborn, sarcasm, silliness, romance, and revelation**

**Severus blinked, "How in the name of Merlin's could those be a warning?"**

**Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on, Severus, you know she can very much warn her readers...besides, we better hope into her story before her readers can wait any longer."**

**Severus sighed, "Fine, fine! At least she doesn't own us...or we would be in Voldemort's trouble."**

**"I doubt that, besides, it could be worse."**

**"I'm afraid you haven't read her mind, have you?"**

**"Should I," Harry tilted his head and gulped.**

**"Best not to," His head shook.**

**I'm glaring at the two, "And thank you very much for the kindly interruptions." I groaned, "Don't scare my readers with the likes of my thoughts or I'll cruico you!"**

**Severus rolled his eyes and leaves with Harry.**

**Hehe, enjoy!**

* * *

Unfortunately, the next four days seemed a bit too odd for Harry. He noticed Severus would get sick in the early morning and once he eats, he was practically fine. Severus has gotten annoyed being put on the couch for the entire day with just reading. He insisted on getting fresh air as if he has burst of energy somewhere in him.

By the fifth day arrives, Harry woke up and found his pet being sick repeatedly. He frowned and did not like where this was going.

"That's it! You're going to St. Mungo! Something is clearly wrong!" Harry declared.

Severus frowned, "No! I am not going to some hospital for a mere flu!"

"This isn't your typical flu, Severus. You can't be sick in the morning and-"

"-sick in the morning…" He interrupted, "…what are the other symptoms I were having?"

Harry blinked and looked at him as if he has gone insane. He wasn't a med-wizard! If this was one of the ways for Severus to go to the hospital, then so be it!

"Um, your temperature is normal. You complained you're feeling cold or hot." Harry tried to remember what the signs that seem unusual are.

Severus muttered something, "I don't know, this isn't a symptom of having a flu."

The savior sighed, "Well, of course! You'd be miserable being sick with the flu, having high fever, coughing, sneezing, sick to the stomach, and sleepier than usual. The only thing there is sick to the stomach!" He huffed.

Severus glared at him, refused to go to the hospital, and Harry knew he's stubborn. He just didn't think the stubbornness would be during the illness time. He walked over to the fireplace and arranged the fire call by contacting the headmistress. She respectfully answered with a typical hello.

"Hello Harry, is everything alright?" She softly smiled.

Harry shook his head, "No, Severus is being stubborn because I know something is wrong and it's not the flu. He won't go to the hospital." He frowned.

"Of course not, people there hate him and refused to treat him unless Dumbledore was with him. With you as his master and him being a slave, the St. Mungo will deny care for him unless someone there finds a good reason to give him care." She explained.

Harry glared back at Severus, "Well, he did not mention that to me." He rubbed his forehead, "So, what do I do now?"

"I'll send Madame Pomfrey, she's good as your med-witch and healer to rely on. Plus, she knows how to handle Severus."

"She's better than nothing. Send her over, but I won't keep her too long."

"She'll be sent in five minutes. Where are you, Harry?"

"Heimbach, Germany cabin."

"Wizard or muggle side?"

"Wizard."

She nodded, "Five minutes." She stated.

Professor McGonagall ended the call and left. Harry joined back to his pet and seeing him sitting patiently. He never exactly saw him the patient type, then again, this man waited seventeen years for the war to end.

"Madame Pomfrey is coming," He pointed out.

He huffed, "I'm telling you, it's not a big of a deal."

"You're going to have to take her or go to the hospital, your choice."

He groaned, "Fine, she'd do, but I will not be kind-"

"-Oh, you will be more than kind to her." Harry crossed his arms.

"Or what?"

Harry smirked, "Or I'll leash you for a month." He warned.

"I'm beginning to hate being a slave."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing he would never abuse their status, and only went by the law to prevent either of their separation.

"But you love being my pet," Harry smirked.

"Oh, yes," Severus sarcastically admitted, "Being rotten spoiled with love."

Harry chuckled and kissed his temple, "I better spoil you rotten with love."

"What…what if it's something very wrong with me?" He whimpered.

Harry wrapped his arms around him, "Then, I will put out all my money out for you to be cure for good. You know I have my parents' money that can last me three times for life."

His head shook, "No, what if it's incurable or killing me?"

Harry sat down and pulled his pet onto his lap to cuddle up with him.

"I won't let you die, I promise. You want a life you can live and I'm giving you that." He sheepishly smiled, "I know it's not that serious, so let me do the worrying."

"Then," Severus shook his head, "Why do you insist on going to St. Mungo?" He frowned.

"I need to know why you're getting sick and how you're not getting any better. I have followed the proper nursing you back to health and you should have been healthy two days ago. I want to make sure it's not that serious," He kissed his cheek, "Will you behave when Madame Pomfrey comes?"

Severus did not like the idea of a medical attention towards his illnesses, but he has to put up with his master's demand sooner or later.

"I will try, but I make no promises." He huffed.

He patted his neck, "That's all I ask. She will be here soon."

Severus nodded and leaned on his lover's chest during their wait. It was like being put in a waiting room or in the doctor's office, panicking to find out something was very wrong, and wishing the edgy feeling would leave him alone. Yet, he wasn't alone this time. Harry held him in a safe sense of security and wanted to believe his words on keeping him alive.

A sudden flash of green glow appeared at the corner of their eyes and a familiar woman walked into the living room. She smiled and Harry pulled Severus off his lap.

"Madame Pomfrey, thank you for coming. I'm concern about Severus's health being and he's been sick with a flu, but it doesn't look like a flu." Harry pointed out.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I think it's the flu, but a different type. There isn't need to worry about my health being."

Harry scowled at him, "You have been sick for five days! You should have been better by now!"

Madame Pomfrey took this as her amusement since she rarely sees professors dating, other than students dating each other. This relationship was much different from others, but still common to see.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Please step aside," She warned.

His brow went up and decided not go against her, considering his experiences dealing with her for the past seven years, and he stepped over to the other side of the room. Madame Promfrey looked at Severus and he wasn't making it any easier. He crossed his arms and looked away. She pulled her wand out and tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, Severus. It's either the easy way or the hard way." She warned.

He grumbled, "I am not going to have you stick that thing in me, Pomfrey."

"Really," She hummed curiously, "If you do not, I will force an obedient potion."

"I doubt you have that on you," He sniped.

She smirked, "I see you have forgotten how to read between the lines."

Harry tilted his head, watching the two debates in willingness obedience between each other, and he noticed how much Severus hates medical attention.

"You have something up your sleeves?" He wondered.

She nodded, "Yes," She removed the wand off his shoulder, "Diagnostic spell can do wondrous help for someone like you." She read something on her wand.

He frowned, "I hate you." He declared.

Harry chuckled, "Severus, be nice." He reminded, "Clever trick there, Madame Pomfrey."

She nodded once, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I have to distract him otherwise, I won't get the results."

Severus nodded, "Unfortunately," He muttered.

She rotated her wand to gather good reading and her expression held back very well. He was too curious what the results were and he joined his Snape once more.

"The good news is that he isn't ill with anything. I must say, it has been quite a while to say congratulations." She smiled, "You're having a baby."

…baby? Harry thought. He stared at this woman who treat other people well and she admitted they were having a baby. Well, Severus is having a baby.

"Excuse me, what?" Harry blankly stated.

Poppy chuckled, "I see you're not aware that wizards are capable of carrying a baby, but it's rare to see twins or triplet, but that isn't a worry. Harry, your slave is pregnant. Hence, his flu is merely a morning sicknesses."

"…pregnant? Severus Snape is pregnant?"

She frowned, "Is something the matter?"

Harry stopped relying back and trapped in his mind. Severus looked up at Pomfrey and found himself…surprised. Well, it was a first time for him to actually have a family. He noticed his master sinking in the whole idea since he was completely unaware of this. Now, he began to realize they did not use protection during their love mating and it was natural to happen. They have done it closely about two to three weeks. Commonly, if he were a female, this wouldn't be happening for another two weeks.

"Uh, um, sorry. He's pregnant?" Harry tried to grasp the whole meaning of this.

Poppy nodded, "Yes. I will expect to arrange a sonogram scan within a month to see the baby's progress. If you feel best to abort this one, then we will arrange it."

Harry was grossed out on such suggest idea, "NO! Absolutely no abortion!" His head shook, "Is that all? I mean, is there anything he can do to stop having morning sickness?" It seemed like everything has rushed so quickly.

"Yes, as long he provides himself proper vitamins and proteins in his body. He shouldn't feel nausea anymore. He should get at least eight to nine hours of sleep and plenty of exercise. If he does feel nausea, then use the _vigoratus_ spell as you point to the location to prevent it. It should last at least two days." She pointed out.

Harry nodded and she left knowing her job was done. Severus sat still quietly when the adults chatted and ended the conversation.

"Master?" His petrified voice caught his attention.

Harry turned his head over to him, "Y-y-you're okay…with the baby thing, right?" He wanted to smile, but he wasn't too sure.

Severus blinked, "Of course. I-I'm surprised I'll be able to have a family I always wanted…" He gulped, "How do you feel about this," He asked.

Harry sighed, "Shocked, but happy…confused. Wizards…can have babies?""

The young man pulled Severus closed to him and they snuggled up a bit.

"Yes…but you do realize I will not go to the hospital to give birth, right?"

Harry bit his lips, "We'll figure this out," He sheepishly smiled, "But, I can say the good news is that we can go for a walk in the forest."

Severus agreed, "It's best to gather all the fresh air we can get to breathe in." He smiled.

Harry chuckled and figured it might not be so bad. Although, he wasn't too sure how this might turn out. However, he knew better to hide this from someone particularly.

"And we might want to talk about this…since we're going to have a family of our own." Harry pointed.

The man agreed, "Which is important, but I really don't like being cooped up in this cabin."

Harry tugged him and they started to head out the door. During their quiet walk on their follow-me trial, his pet curled around to his master's arm and the master smiled happily. He could imagine a little girl or a little boy happily walking with their hands being hold by them. He wondered what this child may look like, but he wasn't too sure if when or how to tell the baby's gender. It was too soon to think of it right now.

Harry rested his head against Severus' and neither of them wished to rush a thing. The sun managed to peek through the trees' shade, the magical creatures purring and growling lightly, and no strangers in sight within their area. Severus wanted to walk around in the forest for the past few days, but Harry was too afraid to worsen his flu-symptom like.

"Ah, um," Harry blushed awkwardly, "Since we're going through your pregnancy and accepting the baby," He sighed to calm down a bit, "Are you comfortable with telling people about this?" Harry bit his lip.

Severus shoulders eased down a bit, "Possibly not everyone, but a few will be exceptional. I know Minerva will like to know and my mother…although, this will surprise her the most."

Harry agreed, "Of course, they will have to know and my family will want to know and be a part of this."

Snape glanced up curiously, "Your parents?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but I have a feeling they already know." He muttered, "Anyway, I meant the Weasely family and Hermione."

"What of Draco?"

Harry chuckled, "That's up to you, but he is your godson…" His hand danced off.

"You do realize I may want him as a godfather to our child, right?" Severus tested him.

Harry smirked, "If I let you have him as a godfather, then I'll want Hermione as a godmother to our child."

He smacked his lips and saw how…manipulating Harry can be. He knew there wouldn't be an issue to address the godparents' situation. He had no problem with that at all.

"I suppose this baby will need a good influence on education, but I don't want him to be worse than a spoil brat." He stated.

Harry nodded, "True, but I don't want to give this one a high expectation, and it would be too much pres-"

"-I know," He interrupted, "But, we will encourage this one and be proud. However, we're getting a little ahead of ourselves."

Harry chuckled and saw his point. He kissed his lover's temple slowly and stared into his black eyes.

"Since we are having a baby, we might need to rearrange the Potter Manor for the baby and get you…um, if you don't mind, move into my room to be our room?" He sheepishly smiled.

His eyes rolled, "My, one lovely dovey night of knocked up means an automatic relationship."

He smirked, "Hey, you consented it. You better not be complaining," He playfully narrowed his eyes.

He snorted, "I'm not. This is our only chance of having a family-"

Harry frowned, "You don't want to have a big family?" He knew he should ask how many instead, but numbers can change in often.

They still walked through their relaxing trail through the nature of a forest. Severus did not bother to answer, allowed himself to think before rushing something personal, and the question echoed in his mind. Harry chose not to push it, but in his state, he could easily demand Severus to have more children. However, this would increase risk of their relationship and trusts. He refused to lose it over something they would have difficulty regaining back.

"Master, after fighting the war and being a spy, I thought my life would be killed and gave me…" He struggled to find the proper word, "…hopelessness chance to have a family. It continued when I was forced to be into slave auction and I did not bother to regain my hope." He sighed, "However, with our relationship on the beginning…I rather see how it goes. I do want a family, but I never justified the size of a family." He stated.

The savior grinned, "So you're saying that our relationship gave you hope on having a family."

Severus shook his head and found it to be unbelievable with his lover. Yet, he chose to be silence along the way to see how his first pregnancy goes. For now, Severus enjoyed his quality time with Harry throughout the long walk. Nature seemed to be doing a favor to ease his morning sicknesses like nothing.

* * *

**Did you enjoy your discovery on your suspicion? Well, now it is revealed! Alright, I'm hoping to bed and argue with Severus and Harry on the plans. Don't worry, no one is dying, I can ensure you that much. *smile***

**Next chapter, possibly tomorrow...depends on how the day goes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait and got caught up on a few things. I do attend to college and it tends to keep me busier than usual. So, here you go~**

**Warning: Cuss**

* * *

Harry was more than eager to spend time with Severus to make it up for the past five days. Severus enjoyed being spoiled with love, but sometimes, he wondered why Harry hasn't demand him to do any cooking. It was often made him feel helpless…he couldn't get around to this unusual feeling about it. He watched his lover cooking their breakfast on their tenth day of their vacation, knowing they will have to go back to the school in four days. Harry has been ecstatic to be the father, but he insisted that Severus be the mother.

Right now, he watched his lover make breakfast and concerned about the cooking.

"Isn't there something I can do while you're cooking?" Severus tried to hold back a whimper, but he can't help it.

Harry sighed, "…well, you could tell me a bit more about the…erm, pregnancy. I still don't understand…" He felt miserable on the fact he lacked one information that could have been a big difference in their life.

His pet accepted that idea, "Well, it is common among wizards to carry a bit. However, it's different from witches. Once you…have sex with your mate, your body is ready to form a life inside of you if there's no protection cast on." Harry nodded, "Our magic core forms an egg and easily accepts any sperms that comes through."

Harry turned the sausages, "Okay…that would make sense."

Severus shook his head, "I don't understand is that how did you not know? It's often that muggle born and half muggle born are aware of this by the time they are either third or fourth years."

Harry grumbled, wondering why everyone expects him to know everything by common sense.

"You do realize my mind was on the war?" His head shook, "And I was muggle raised, by the way. To them, I wasn't taught properly or told that I am a wizard. They think I'm a freak and don't even deserved to live." He shuddered.

Severus frowned, "Your mother's sister never appreciated your sister's witch standard. She called me freaks, but now, I'm surprised she let the bitter judgment get the better of her today." He scoffed, "But you shouldn't have been raised that way. At least your mother and I had an idea of ourselves or why things happens. Perhaps I should-"

Harry smirked, "-Sev, you don't have to worry about explaining more. I caught up fine, you silly bloke." He chuckled.

"Still, maybe I should inform you some things rather than let you realize. You never knew much of the wizard's capability of being pregnant, what are the odds of you not knowing about Merlin."

Harry froze and stared at his mate, "Are you going to tell me he's real and not an expression?"

Severus was rather amused to his reaction. Harry shook his head, mentally regretting not asking Hermione about all of this stuff he never knew, and he knew they would want to be the first one to know.

"He's real, quite alright. Perhaps I will find that book at Hogwarts and you can read it."

Harry sighed, "I feel like I'm not a professor anymore."

Severus chuckled lightly, "Sorry, master, I did not mean to."

Harry rolled his eyes and finished cooking, "Well, it's alright. I want you to be comfortable during this…whole pregna-"

A thunderbolt cracked in the echoes of their ears and directed their attention to an unwanted guest. Harry was quick to pull out his wand to defend and saw an auror…the one who chanted the charm of slavery on Severus. He walked up quickly and held onto the man's shoulder carefully. The woman smiled and looked at the slave for observation.

"Hello Mr. Potter, it's time for a yearly evaluation for your slave." She smiled kindly.

Harry sighed, "Is it just questions you're going to be asking me?" He did not want to jump conclusion more than necessary.

The woman nodded, "Yes, basic things to run over by to make sure."

The savior knew he had to do something sooner, "Fine," He glanced down at Severus, "Go to our room, I'll get you when this is over." He patted his shoulder.

His pet nodded, not daring to speak towards someone who held powers over them, and left them alone. He wondered what Harry would do to save them from this sort of trouble from separations or new masters for each of them. It would not be pleasant to be forced into someone's abusive hands. He mentally shuddered at such possibilities of their lives. For now, he trusted the former student to remain intact of their status.

The woman sat down on the available couch across from Harry. He sat down to…keep appropriate citizens relationship with her. He did not want to cause any distress for his pet here, especially on their vacation.

"Mr. Potter, I apologize for not address my name. I am Miss Hungle-betle, I am assigned to check in at least twice a year unexpected to your slave."

Harry nodded, "It is okay. I found out about the whole unexpected visit…" He shrugged, "…so, what are your questions?"

She smiled, "Basic questions for the start. Have you demand rules for your slaves?"

Harry knew better to answer it anyway, but he has to remember about the pet book situation.

"In a way, yes. I have held expectation for him to follow his routines and he follows them."

The orange hair nodded, "Good. Any punishment has been met properly?"

Harry wanted to demand for the counter curse on the slavery spell, but he knew there was no chance of happening. He couldn't find another way to make it work. He had to do whatever it takes.

"Yes, he receives punishments when he crosses the line or disobeys or something goes wrong." He held his bitterness, wished to free his pet, and see how things turn out.

"Care to list a couple of punishments, Mr. Potter? So, we know you are dealing this how it is done."

Harry nodded, "I have taken his wand away for certain amount of time, leashed him, and left him isolated in his room for two days."

Ms. Hungle-betle heard him out and saw where this was going. She writing things down and Harry mentally gulped. He couldn't imagine being a part from his slave.

"A-and he's forced to carry my heir." Harry had to add that.

She glanced up, "As a punishment?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. He hates to be bottom and carrying the baby, so I punished him-"

"I am aware that those punishments are for pet. If that is what you intended to treat him as, I see no issue with that. Pregnancy is not considered as a punishment since it would have turn out differently than you wanted it to be."

The savior blinked, "You're not going to separate us for what I chose to treat him as?"

Her head shook, "No, you have already punished him properly and put him in place. I have received messages of your slave not being treated as one. My boss wanted me to check it out and I told him I would check in by the tenth months to see if anything has changed."

The young man was gratefully happy to see there wouldn't be an Auror taking this as an impossible act. Everything they have done was enough to put through and he can't bear the thought of losing Severus all over again.

"Oh, good."

Her teal eyes met up at him, "Ministry do follow the slave laws' rights and cases. However, you must be careful. The baby of yours will be born as a free wizard or witch, but this will keep your slave as the same status role. There will be limits to what slave can do with your baby."

He accepted this, "Good. We recently started having this baby, so I'm working on the family plan thing."

She grinned, "For Mr. Potter who killed Voldemort surely keeps it to his heart…be careful, Mr. Snape was a deatheater." She stood up.

Harry tensed at her comments and she saw his reaction. She sat down in her seat once more and looked at him carefully.

"Mr. Potter, is everything alright? Has your slave abused you or caused drastic trouble for you?"

Her voice echoed in his mind, but he was too shocked to think anyone would ever see Severus anything differently. It was constantly one thing that keeps him apart and it was opposite than anyone could ever know.

"He's…not. A. deatheater." He hissed, "He's not one of them! He acted a part to protect us and all you're telling me it was all because he pretended to be a deatheater?" He couldn't take it anymore.

Ms. Hungle-betler was startled at his words, "Mr. Potter, is…is everything alright?" She was prepared to grab her wand.

His head shook, "Is it always the assumption or because you never look into what really happened to Dumbledore?"

She frowned, "No, it was because of his history involved with the dark lord and Dumbledore defended him to innocence. However, we have reviewed that it was the fact he was covering the job for Draco Malfoy, who was supposed to kill Albus. Severus stepped in and killed the man to his death."

Harry narrowed his green eyes at her, "So you saw it as you fit." He scoffed, "Dumbledore told him to kill him! He has been loyal on our side! He protected us all! He stalled Voldemort to spare time for me and I saved him!" He marched up, his voice grew furious at the woman.

She was white as a sheet to see how upset he was. His truth has brought her attention to the most and realized what the Ministry has done.

"I was the one who was capable of killing Voldemort because he was going to kill Severus! Severus does not deserve any of this and none of you bothered to think different! It was always, 'think of the fucking kid who'd stop him.' 'This kid is the savior'!" He scoffed, "All of you are such a fucking idiot! All of you lot damned yourself to judge others and look at the mess you have made!" He hissed.

She was afraid to move, allowed him to rant at his words, and learning everything from his view. She had no idea this has had been happening almost a year ago. No one knew what had gone on.

"Master!" His voice caught his master's attention.

His head jerked back and saw him worried, "Yes?"

"You are not respectful to the woman." _'Apologize to her, Harry, this is not the kind of person they see.'_

_'No. I've had enough when people thinks you're a deatheater…I'm tired of playing along. You don't deserve this, Severus.'_

Severus nodded, _'I know, Harry. You have to understand they do not understand why I was a spy during the war.'_

_'You deserve better, Severus. It needs to stop!'_

_'You do not need to.'_ His pet thought to him.

Ms. Hungle-betle watched them have their private conversation, but she did not test against their conversation or anything beyond that. She observed their expression, seeing how hurt Mr. Potter is, and how expressionless the slave was. However, she could see that Severus kept his attention towards his master and communicating without a doubt in himself.

_'And what will protect you? I need to protect you and have help. I can't leave you alone entirely!'_

_'Harry, you have to understand we can only protect ourselves.'_

Harry shook his head, _'It needs to stop. At least clean a small part, people need to see I am not the only person who saved everyone. You did too, you're a hero for being the bravest spy.'_

_'I do not wish to hear them call me something I am not…'_ His eyes turned watery on him.

The Gryffindor came up to him and wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. Severus melted into his arms and felt safe with him. The woman watched these two bonds closely at an emotional state. She awed at their relationship, not realizing how much in love they truly are, and she understood the boy's protectiveness around his slave. She understood why treat him as a pet.

"Ms. Hungle-betle, you have to understand…" Harry gulped, "He never been on Voldemort's side. He has fooled him thinking that way. Severus is really innocent."

She nodded and accepted his reasonable answer. She understood why he chose to save Severus as she smiled.

"You could have told me why, Mr. Potter, before I casted the spell. I would have freed him." She made sure to look at both of them.

"And you are saying…" Harry was trying to get her point.

"Since Severus Snape is actually innocent and not a deatheater, I can reverse the spell."

The men lit up at the news they heard. To discover a spell to remove the slavery spell for good was something to lessen their trouble!

"Y-y-you can do that? Ri-right now?"

She brushed back her orange hair, "Yes, however," They waited carefully, "I have to wait until the baby is born. If I cast it now, it may cause deformed or health problem for the baby. Therefore, I will be here after the baby is born."

Harry and Severus blinked at her. They were rather surprised to learn the truth of a help, finding out that slavery thing wasn't permanent or cruel as others wanted it to be.

* * *

**Will post another when I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's more! Sorry for lateness! I was so caught up with everything going on, now I have the chance to catch up with most of my story.**

**As for you all, I've finally got to the point of the story now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The couples spent time celebrating their news and Severus couldn't wait to vocally call his master's name personally for once. Harry was shocked, but happy to give the man's freedom permanently! They spent time snuggling and Harry soothed the man's stomach happily, which has relaxed the elder and softly purred to his touch.

Severus spent time thinking of who to tell first, yet, he knew his lover would most interested in the celebration from others. Everything was turning around and pleased to see the outcome of their lives. However, they knew they had some time.

Harry was bringing a couple of tea and handed one over to his pet. He was actually glad this woman who is saving all the trouble for them and he wasn't too sure the outcome would be.

"Master?" He looked up the emerald eyes.

Harry turned his head to him, "Yeah, Severus?"

He softly smiled, "If you do not mind, we could visit my mother today?"

The savior nodded, "Sure. When do you wish to leave? Or should we fire call her?" He bitten his lips, he was personally nervous meeting his lover's mother for the first time.

"I say lunch hour would be good. If she hasn't changed her routine, she normally returns home from work for a couple of hours. Unless she has retired, then she may be reading." His pet hummed.

Harry saw no reasons and that Severus was the type to go to the deserving person who has raised him. Then again, Harry has no idea what to expect from his pet's mother or the background story on the elder's father. For some reason, he trusted himself not to raise the roof towards the father subject.

"Sounds good to me. We'll leave exactly the starting noon. I hope she's happy."

Severus chuckled, "I believe she will. She dreamt of having grandchildren to spoil."

Harry agreed to the idea and saw no reasons to be upset over. Yet, how much could the woman know about Severus being a slave? Would she be upset? Accusing? He wasn't too sure on anything else as much, but he hoped to see the woman would listen. Maybe Severus can tell her how well he is treated, as a slave and she would trust his words anyway. He mentally admits he's nervous and afraid to be messing up.

Right now, he had an hour to be ready to meet the woman that given birth to his lover. What can Harry expects with someone he rarely hears about or doesn't know a single clue about? He felt as if he was breathing too fast and Severus hardly noticed his breathing. They were drinking tea, but that's all is happening right now. His pet was too calm about this and it made the master realized how stupid he's being. Perhaps Severus has faith that his mother wouldn't have an issue.

Then there were thoughts, is his mother a pureblood? Half-blood? He wasn't too sure what to expect from her side of the family. Harry knew he's a half blood himself, but there wasn't anything much to do about it.

'_I believe she will be excited to be a grandmother, don't you think, Harry?_'

Harry picked up his head to look at his pet, _'Uh, oh, yes. She should be like any proud mother would be.'_

The elder nodded in his own form of excitement. Harry's eyes checked at the clock and noted it was getting close to noon already after spending silent moments in the kitchen table. The excitement rose in the air these lovers and knowing everything is to be about to change their lives forever. Severus would take his job position, Harry planned on teaching muggle courses due to his experiences, and others would be happy once more to their life. Yet, he had realized one of them needs to work and raise the child until this one can go to school. Eventually, whoever had to stay off the job would need to take part time teaching and wait until their child is in Hogwarts to gain a full time job.

The savior stood up and carried his teacup to the sink to rinse out a bit. He swore that the places he had rented would include house elves and they were furious at him for cleaning their dishes. Severus had to explain it to him otherwise and lead to Harry in such annoyance. Severus joined him and did the same as his lover has done. The raven head shook and tried not to limit his boyfriend from straining himself.

"Ready, Severus?" Harry had asked.

The man gently smiled at the Gryffindor, "Yes, best be going, and see her. She will be delighted."

Harry nodded along, not certain how to respond to meeting a parent, and what would be expected of him. In fact, he had never thought he would be dealing with normal crisis due to the fact he had an archenemy after him. To this day, he had never thought to be one of the norms of the Wizard's life.

"Let's go," He smiled back at the potion master.

They walked over to the fireplace, stepped inside, and Harry held his hand. He announced the place's with his mother's surname. The green fire gobbled them up and transported them elsewhere besides their vocational stay. The savior was mentally and physically prepared to land without a fail and Severus came out naturally.

A woman with dark long hair passed her shoulder length, glanced up from her book with a pair of pale black eyes, and her face revealed almost like Severus. Yet, she held soft cheekbones to be more feminine look and her brow rose to question her visitor of the savior until her eyes fallen onto her son. Her scowl lessens up and eased up to notice the hint that she is being greeted by her son's scowling back. He had lessens up and walked up to her with loving hug. She gracefully accepted his welcome and smiled like a lady she is. They broke apart and she glanced up at her son, seeing how tall he had gotten since the last time she had seen him.

"How is my darling Prince?" She looked up at his dark black eyes.

Severus muttered and blushed furiously, "Mum, do not embarrass me in front of my lover."

She hummed, "I was taken under the impression he had taken you as his slave."

Harry kept quiet to remain respectful and he nodded. Ms. Snape was aware of his response and she hasn't welcomed him yet.

"Yes, but he did not treat me as one, mum. Now, be kind and accept him." He insisted.

She chuckled, "Of course. I shall get some old treats."

The elder man accepted it and the woman walked over to her kitchen to gather some guest treats. Harry noted she's a traditionalist lady for her behavior and that gave him enough to know this woman is a pureblood. Severus joined his master's side and Harry gave his pet a smile. The woman did not take long as she returned with her wand in her hand and the floating tray behind her.

"You know, Harry, when Severus was five months old…he turned his father into a pig for nearly three days." She smirked.

His pet sighed miserably with the story being told. He knew too well once his mother had realized he fancied blokes more than ladies. Harry smiled and accepted this idea. However, this woman picked up small details that Harry has no idea how to react. She set the plates on the coffee table and sat down on her favorite dark blue chair. Her hand gestured to the available seats for her guests and they took comforts.

"I do not bite nor use unforgivable curses, Harry. If my son sees you fit enough to be his lover, he is fit enough to tell me to be kind to you and accept you." She smiled at him.

Harry nodded, "Of course, Ms. Snape." He wasn't too sure what to call her by.

"Call me Eileen, Harry." She helped herself to eat, considering it is lunch, "After all, I see absolutely no glamour charms on my son nor bruises. I take it you take well care of him."

The savior nodded, "Yes. After finding out he's still alive from the attack. I learned he's a hero all those time and I had felt I owed him." The young man sheepishly smiled, "Severus' bravery has truly changed my insight of him."

Severus agreed, "He spoiled me with a potion lab of my own and something else down the line."

Eileen was not once fool by her son's hint about something. She was pleased to see they had come at least to inform her and keep her involved. She hadn't seen her son in so many years since he was forced to join Voldemort's side. If it one thing Severus has picked up from her is her spy ability over the years and he could never get away with it around her. He knew better than that. However, he had thought since he hadn't seen her in such a long time, she may never suspect a thing. Harry here has no clue what was going on.

"Alright, what's so important?" Eileen had to know about something.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the woman and Harry blinked himself into a confusion. He wasn't too sure if the woman is a seer or something, but he suspected that mother's knows best. He had experienced with his aunt and cousin's connection to each other and he decided it was best to go by that way.

"I suppose Harry will tell you himself," Severus lifted his chin up at his mother.

Harry was choking on his breath of air and felt like a caught doe in the hunter's game. He wasn't too sure if this was a good start of an impression and the pureblood woman waited for his answer. Somehow, he should have asked his pet before coming here at all!

"We are having a baby," Harry excitedly answered.

Eileen was taken back with the Gryffindor's answer and she had forgotten about the wizard's pregnancy. However, she's seeing both of them are wizards and she does not know the exact answer.

"Who is expecting?" She curiously looked at the two men.

Severus proudly nodded, "I am."

"Awe, congratulations my dear Slytherin. I hope this baby will go into our house."

Somehow, Harry hasn't thought of that first and he figured there wasn't anything wrong with that.

"I hope so too." Harry agreed.

Both of the Snape members jerked their head over to Gryffindor and shocked to see such…easy motion from him. He frowned towards their reaction.

"What?" His hands rose to grasp an understanding here.

The potion master shook his head, "You are kidding about supporting our child into Slytherin house, right master?"

Then it hit the savior, "What? No, I wasn't kidding. The sorting hat wanted to place me Slytherin house and I asked him if I could be in the Gryffindor's house. Literally, that hat wanted me to change my mind during the second year or at least regret it. As now, I think I wouldn't care if this baby lands in the Slytherin house." He shrugged.

Eileen was far much impressed than she had expected from her son's lover. Her smile transformed into a smirk and the wonderful excitement within her pale black eyes.

"Well, well, well…we might have to teach you the traditional Slytherin House deals. No grandchild of mine will be seeing you only as a Gryffindor when he or she can see you as a Slytherin as well." Her eyes checked over to her son.

Severus was eager to agree and Harry had no idea what he had trapped himself into this time.

…

Laughter was in the air and how homey everything had turned out to be for the Lady Prince and the master and pet couple has for the rest of the day.

"And that's how stealthiest to be? Man, I hadn't known that before until now! I had always wondered if people were force to combine with two houses. Can you imagine both sides?" Harry giggled, slowly dying down.

Eileen proudly agreed, "I know, but that is why keep all separation is a must. People would do anything to have you on their side. What would it be fair for anyone?"

Severus snorted, "Always the million galleon question, isn't it?" He sarcastically spoken.

Harry checked over the clock over by the fireplace and he hadn't realized it was getting rather late. He had been grateful that Eileen had made them dinner or Severus would risk the baby's development. They had spent a wonderful time about the Slytherin and Gryffindor's houses, learning about something other houses has never thought to know before, and how it turns out to be for each house. Yet, they wonder much to Ravenclaw house…no one knows for sure, but those housemates tend to be different from the rest.

"Well, we best be going now. We are still vacationing out by Germany." Harry smiled.

Severus yawned, "Yes, we better go before I start to fall asleep on master."

Eileen smiled, "Of course, pregnancy tires you down quickly. Do not push yourself too much or you will sleep longer than you realize. I should know, I carried you!" She smirked playfully.

Severus rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment from his mother and the couple got up to head over to the fireplace. Eileen was pleased to have a wonderful day with her son and his lover. She knew who she is dealing with and trusted the young man with her son. That had meant a lot of trust to gain from her and Harry knew he wouldn't betray her.

"We will see you on the weekend if we could, mum." Severus warned her.

She nodded, "Of course, I insist so I can hear how the baby is coming along and everything. If not, I will come myself. Headmistress or not, I shall come anyway!" She chuckled, letting it soothed her night a bit.

They waved and Harry used the floo powder to transport them back to their cabin. During the green wisped away, something was adding in a new sensation, and he had felt like some form of dissolving. He managed to land on his feet without balancing himself off and looked onto right to see his lover-

He checked back and turned paler than ever. His heart pounded so hard, he swore it would have burst out of his chest with one more beat, and this was not good.

"Severus! Where are you?" He gasped, rushed over to the fireplace, and tried to see if any incoming floo network and there wasn't anything.

He gulped and assumed the man must have apparate somewhere in this cabin. He raced all over the house as fast as he could and there was no other breathing human beings in this place besides the savior himself. He refused to see anything wrong until he has some sort of idea where his pet could be.

Then, Minerva's voice echoed in his thoughts about the mind link between master and a slave, or his view, pet. He knew that could help him out.

_'Severus, where are you?'_ Harry linked out to him.

He had waited for nearly a minute. He knew Severus knows how to reply back while having a conversation with another, this shouldn't make things complicated, and this wasn't helping him.

_'Severus! I demand you to answer me!'_ The savior insisted.

Yet, nothing had changed. Harry could not stand it anymore and floo'ed back to the woman's house and she suddenly spun around to see who was here. She was shocked to see the savior once more and the look on the young man was not a good thing for her to witness.

"Is Severus here still?" Harry immediately needed to know.

Her head shook, "No. He left with you." She frowned as she picked up hints why he had come back, "Didn't he go with you to floo over back to your cabin?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I looked everywhere at the cabin house and I know by laws that slave cannot use the floo and it would not work for him anyway."

The woman had looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. Her hand quickly covered her mouth in sudden despair of thoughts and desperately to doubt herself if any mean less.

"H-ha-harry, I-I am afraid h-he is kidnapped," She gulped, "Di…did you feel anything unusual during the floo?"

Harry hated to answer her like this, knowing that no one should mess with a mother's child, and he nodded anyway in silence. He could have not understood why Severus was kidnap this time and too curious why he could not mind link this time. Right now, he wants his pet back and he refused to let anything happen to him. Oh, merlin, this was not a good way to end the night with.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the shortness, but I promise there will be more chapters today and tomorrow. (: I already got a few chapters ready, just checking it over and still writing it as well. I will post the next chapter after I see some reviews.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Time seems to be more than a drag. It was like living in hell for Merlin's world. The savior had rushed to Minerva during late night after Eileen tried to see if the Point-Me Charm locates her son and failed several times within five minutes. There wasn't any direct connection or access. Minerva tried to return to the original place that Severus was kidnapped previous and she tried to search the entire building of that place. Harry wasn't sitting down at all when waiting for her.

Unfortunately, she couldn't find him when she had returned and Harry refused to see he's gone. The headmistress had never seen her former student in such despair moment. The Gryffindor went to his friends and Hermione was shocked. Ron didn't know how to respond to this anymore since he hasn't met the man properly again.

"Harry, someone might have hacked into the Floo network to kidnap-"

"NO! He was misflooed and in the wrong place." Harry refused to believe it otherwise.

The Weasely was confused. He knew how protective his mate is and going against what his fiancée is trying to be realistic about. The red head knew he was to stand up for his lover and help this case.

"Harry!" Ron frowned at him, "You don't treat Hermione like that. Now, let her finish and just face it, Snape is the world's wanted. We know he isn't our typical deatheater and that he is the spy war for us. You already convinced most of Hogwarts to trust him again because of you, so shut up mate and let Hermione finish what she has to say." He insisted, hoping this wouldn't cause problem.

Harry stared at him, shocked to see the mature side of Ron for once, and he knew this was the truth. His pet has been kidnapped and he refused to see it otherwise. Hermione was only giving him an insight reality.

"Harry, they may have hacked in to kidnap him and kill him like they had planned." She noticed how stricken ill he had looked, "There are over two hundred ways to hack in and be able to pin it."

"Great, let's pin it now!" Harry chose not to waste time.

She frowned, "Harry, you have to understand to pin each of them would take half an hour to see if it is the one the person used. We don't even know which ones they're using!"

Harry wanted to kill himself so he could use his ghost side to locate his lover. He couldn't imagine losing him more than anything, but he knew that Severus would be hand down to anyone and he refused to see anything happening to their child. He knew the woman would try to protect him, but that wouldn't help much.

Hermione and Ron went to the cabin of his by her apparition and Harry followed her when he held onto side apparition. Hermione began on her part, but she hardly had much of a clue.

The vacation week was ending almost and Harry hasn't eaten at all for the past three days. Ron managed to care for his 'brother' at the best he could while Hermione was busy trying to multitasks two pins, but her wands wouldn't allow it. Harry felt that after ten pinning down those hacking floos, it was stalling time. He tried to mind link as much as possible while waiting and Ron couldn't even understand how to pin those floos. Hermione was only capable to do certain amount and she still lacked in her field.

After day two of Severus' disappearance, Harry had nearly had a fit, and he went out to places that his pet would or could be. He went to all the potion shops, his Splitter End mansion, libraries, bookstores, Hogwarts, and so on. He hadn't slept at all and he stepped into the Three Broomsticks Inn miserably and stood in front of the owner of this place. She looked at him curiously, without showing it, and flickered her wand to prepare whatever the savior may desire to do.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

The baggy emerald eyes glanced up at her, "I want my pet back. I want my Severus back." He felt like crying already, since one of the eyes has mustered up a falling tear upon him.

Rosmerta slowly nodded and realized that he was referring to his slave. She had never seen anyone cared for Professor Snape before or much like how Harry yearns for him. She gestured him to the seat in front of her and he took it, not caring to look like he's rude to others' insight.

"How about some firewhiskey?" She offered, set out a cup of it already.

His head shook, "Severus…" His voice finally broke, "…I failed to protect him." The tears escaped and he couldn't hold it together anymore.

"Why bother protect him when you could have him replaced?"

Harry's hand slammed on the table, "I protected him because he is our war hero! I loved him to my dying breath!" He growled.

Despite of lack of sleep, he managed to gather his strength to snap back at someone, especially the owner and she took interests of Harry's words. This was something new she hadn't heard of before.

"Why is he a war hero, Potter?" She needed to learn the juicy truth here, she could use the news to make people gossips something exciting.

His teeth gritted, "Because he was Dumbledore's spy. He fooled Voldemort to think he is on the dark side and it was only to protect me! So I could fight to live and stop him!" He hissed.

Now, this took her interests, "My, my. Severus the war hero, I had never thought the kid had it in him until now. Well, kiddo, don't give up and keep looking for him. After all, when someone steals your property is most likely to be wand suspended for four months. Of course, since he is known as a slave being, that would qualified as kidnapping. That would be a year of house arrested plus another seven months suspended of the wand." She informed the young savior.

Since Rosmerta told him the laws to know these things, Harry took it into his consideration and continued to search for his lover as he left the place dramatically. He refused to give up, not when both lives are on the lines. He was hoping that Severus and their baby are safe. And alive as well.

Harry hasn't stopped at all night and day, never thinking of himself to eat, and constantly walking to places he hasn't thought to check by. To the last library in British and Europe, he walked in attempted every chances he could take and explored the entire library. He even made sure he checked by the potions and Defense Art of Dark Art and no hint of potion master anywhere.

Harry spotted a book that almost looked like the book he had for potion in his sixth year. He pulled it out and it was…empty. It was a text book and no one had written in it. He frowned…he sat down and felt like the existence of his lover has simply vanished out of nowhere. His mind knew where the words had had been written or the comments or the new spells in this ancient book. He couldn't understand why most potions maker failed to see what they had done wrong.

He kept reading over and over and the memory invited itself to the time where Severus has asked him for the book.

"Come home, Severus. Please," Harry whimpered.

He cried himself to sleep while hugging the book closely to his chest.

…

"…on! I told you, he needs to be looked after. You know how much he cares for Professor Snape. He's only thinking of the man and nothing else!" Hermione whispered loudly enough for Ron to hear.

Harry groaned and heard their conversation. He knew they hadn't had a single clue what had gone on between them. He knew that Poppy and Eileen were the only people that knew everything. Of course, his godfather might know already by now somehow. Right now, that matter doesn't deem important about his godfather. It Severus he's searching for!

Harry groggily sat up and found his friends standing in front of him. They saw his movement and Ron held a bowl of oatmeal readily for him. Harry hasn't given time to eat in two days lately…well, three days. He couldn't understand why this had to happen or for what purposes.

"Mate, you need to eat. I know Snape is missing and all, but he wouldn't like it if he hears you died because you're an idiot to starve yourself." Ron bluntly pointed out.

Harry sighed, "I have to find him…there's no telling what…" He almost choked on his tears, but he stubbornly held it together, "He's pregnant, guys. That's why I am worried."

Hermione and Ron were surprisingly shocked to find out and had no idea the entire time. The witch immediately understood that Severus could be starving or both could be dead and that would considered as a double murder.

"Just eat, Harry. I am going to gather some help while this pinning down the floo hacker isn't down for another half an hour." She pitied at her best friend, seeing the pain and lifeless in his emerald eyes.

Harry nodded and she apparate to someone she's gathering. Ron sat down to his friend and held the bowl out for him. The savior couldn't stand much of leaving the man. He ate slowly, wishing to hug his pet instantly, and threaten anyone with the typical killer unforgivable curse for kidnapping him.

The Weasely had never seen him to the most breaking down point of his life, not even this horrible as their headmaster's fallen death. It was so much different than what he had realized when someone close to Harry would be too devastating for the savior to handle.

"We're going to find them, I promise, Harry," He pulled him close for a hug.

The savior looked up at his mate and seems to almost give up to the point it was impossible. He cried into his friend's arms miserably, the oatmeal dropped onto the floor, and Harry muttered the man's name and how he is such a failure. It literally broke Ron's heart to see him so depress in his best mate's state. For once, he had to be mature at the best effort he could do right now.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter for today! Please enjoy~**

* * *

For several days had never seems to end for the man. Time seems to make everything worse and causing turning stomach as horrible one could imagine. Harry hasn't seemed to look any better at all. He still had baggy eyes, red bloodshot eyes, extremely pale skin, greasy and extreme bedhead hair, and starving stomach. In his deepest soul of his eyes showed no sign of life for a mere walking zombie he is.

Someone has been with him for quite a long time now for the past seven months since Hermione dragged him into this due to his field in ministry and in his field of department, he had changed during the war to its ending.

Yet, he was assigned to work with Harry since Harry hardly trusted anyone he barely knew or hasn't earned his trust. Most of the time, he hasn't had the chance to do anything normal. He trusted Hermione to take over the teaching and she managed to use the couch into a bed for herself without the need to change a thing.

"Day two hundred and fourteen days…" His voice was the lowest point that had seems so sad to hear from Harry.

Percy sighed, "I know, mate. It has been almost seven months and we haven't completed figuring out which hacking spell they used and passed twenty thousands, so ten thousands left to go."

It was a routine, Harry hasn't quit. Percy knew better to play along or he wouldn't be able to taken care of him so well. At least he isn't skinny as bones, but sleep was the most difficult to convince the boy. He would wake up to each time he heard the spell is complete and awaits for the result to see if it was the one.

"When he gets home, I'm going to cook all his favorite food and desserts. I'm going to hold him close to me." He whispered.

Percy often pitied him, but he had never saw anyone so committed and stubborn on never giving up. He had admired the young man for such effort and how lucky Severus can be to have him. There were very few respects of Severus, but the Weasely knew how rumors make others judge so easily.

"It sounds like a good plan." Percy gave some hopeful smile, despite of the situation.

Harry shook his head, "And if…" He gulped in his greatest fear.

Percy shook his head, "No, we don't know anything."

Harry looked up at him with such emptied life in his emerald eyes that held such pale green lighting, as if it had darken the life out of him. Percy hated to stare into his eyes like this, but what could he do? He knew too well that he played his part of the role on the job to help and locate the kidnapper and find Severus as fast as they could. However, it was only him that could do so well since very rare to recall thirty thousands and Hermione barely had time to study them all down when she needed to study other spells and charms to help Harry.

A soft chime has alerted Percy and he went to read it from his wand. He sighed and Harry knew what it had meant. It was late, close to midnight, and Percy knew better to keep the young man up this late.

"When was the last time you have slept, Harry?"

"No." Harry flatly denied, "Do another one. I'll sleep when he is home and in my arms."

Percy shook his head, "We did sixty three today. You need sleep, we'll do more tomorrow."

"And stall more time!?" He snapped.

"Little brother, you have to remember Severus would not like it if you did not sleep. Let's go back to Hogwarts and get you into bed."

Harry shook his head and refused otherwise! Percy knew better and this had never end. He was surprised how fierce Harry turns out, despite of having lack of energy, and no other reasons to go on. He groaned and knew he couldn't continue on. He was rather worn out himself as well.

"You need sleep, Harry."

"No! We need to stop wasting time, there has to be one of the hacking spell disenabling in there. We're getting too close and we have come too far! I wasted my sleep two days ago. Now pick up that wand and get to the next spell to pin it!" The young Gryffindor demanded.

"Fine, but tomorrow you are going to sleep and that's final." The former prefect stated.

"Just get Severus home!"

Harry marched out of his seat and headed up to the kitchen. He paced in circular motion and Percy hated to see him like this. He would see this pattern on a cycle every other day. Harry refused to sleep or let alone nap. Somehow, Percy wondered why there were overload on hacking through the floo network. Why weren't some of those spells eliminated?

He had wished Hermione would be here and demanding Harry to sleep. She was easier and very motherly like. Percy knew there wasn't anyone better than her and she isn't even pregnant, no…she preferred to wait after marriage. Ron was willing to wait until Severus is found first and restore to normality. At least he could count on his brother to provide food and tea for them.

Harry hasn't dared to close those lifeless eyes away and Percy had realized Harry never had a way to cope on Merlin's faith or magic faith. At least some muggle's faith method as well. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it.

Percy does the next spell and looked over to the miserable man.

"Have you heard of trust your magical core strongly and let Merlin take over?" He hummed.

Harry stopped pacing and turned to him with bored look straight at him, "What does this has to do with anything on trying to find my pet?" He frowned.

Percy knew that anything unrelated topic did not suit the savior comfortably. He hasn't given up on the mission since the night they went to Eileen's house. Percy sat up straight and set his wand aside, knowing it wouldn't have had been done for half an hour anyway.

"Stranger things happen when you can count on Merlin. Or so what muggles believe is in their lord to answer their prayers."

Harry blinked, "And that does not answer my question?"

The red head nodded, "If you try to use a form of faith, something might help us out to get closer to Professor at least."

Harry stood there, frozen to hear something entirely new, and understood little. He walked up back to him and sat down on the couch. His eyes narrowed at the ground and pondered little of it.

"How…does this work?" His head tilted towards the Weasely.

Percy looked at him directly, "You close your eyes, talk to Merlin, and feel it within yourself. However, keep in mind, it takes time, and you need to believe with all your magic within Merlin in order to work."

Harry nodded and tried to grasp the understanding. He noted that was how his aunt does it whenever they had relatives coming over. No one had sat down explained to him this strange silences or understanding of anything. He tried to follow by what Percy has said and concentrated to think to 'Merlin' in his most effort. He was only thinking to ask to bring him home and that he would do anything in return to have him home again.

Yet, Harry had no idea how else to respond to this after he completed this. Percy knew it may be strange to someone older, but it would take a while to adjust and he hoped this might bring some life back into the familiar Harry he met the first day.

"Why do people talk to Merlin himself in our mind?"

Percy shrugged, "For many reasons I guess, for something we all seek for everything we deal with everyday life, but he's the reason why our magic exists today anyway. It's like how muggles believe their lord created them to live for a reason or a purpose to serve. Some don't believe at all and it's how it is for them."

Percy spent time explaining different faith, purebloods traditional, half-blood existence, and among of other things he had mentioned of Ministry that others aren't supposed to know. However, Harry had felt the use of their services to find his pet immediately. They could make a tracking spell on his slave and no one could be able to block it unless they have his wand signature to remove it or block it. It could help him out in his case. He was furious to see that the ministry had failed to do such power and reasons to help each other.

This had helped to change some light in the young man, but it was still Severus related topic and something that could help if all this pinning down a specific hacking spell. Percy made sure to eat with Harry during their conversation by talking for so long until Harry finishes eating. After the food is gone, Harry would say things he knew of Severus and how happy they were to find out their chances of having a baby.

By the time the next day was almost over, Percy knew enough not to push it any longer than necessary.

"Come on, Harry, we've done fifteen more extra today. You need sleep, Severus wouldn't like it if you killed yourself over lack of sleep." Percy insisted.

Harry sighed and knew he couldn't push it. Percy held onto him and apparate back to the Hogwarts' office.

"We're wasting time, Percy." Harry whined.

Percy sighed, "Come on, little brother. You need sleep. You know how Hermione would drag my mother into this once she gets a word of you not sleeping."

The savior groaned. He knew too well to mess around with Molly, especially when she goes extreme motherly on him and he prefers not to be treated as her son, even though no one has ever given him such treatment before. He walked off to the bedroom of his' and tried to sleep with his eyes closed. He tried once more to mind link to call him by his name. There wasn't a response, so he tried to keep his mind open available as much as he could.

Percy had never felt so worn down and decided to transform the desk into a bed.

"He needs someone to look after him. Even if Severus does return, he won't be able to care for himself until everything is back to normal." His head shook, flickered his wand to alter his clothes into comfortable pajamas, "I mean, he hasn't realized he was eating when I was talking to him. He's like a little brother to me and Ron wouldn't like it if I just left because my job was done. It'd be selfish of me." He frowned, "I don't think returning to the department-"

He suddenly heard a door opening immediately and feet rushing up to him. Percy got up and saw Harry wide-awake with a smile. Which, it was a first time to see in such a long time for anyone.

"Severus mind linked me! He told me where he is now!" He gasped happily.

Percy was shocked, but he knew Harry was too weak due to lack of sleep. He had to think rationally, especially when both of them hadn't slept in longest while.

"Harry, that's wonderful, but you need sleep-"

"-no! I'm tired of waiting and he needs me now!" He hissed.

Harry apparate himself to exact location and Percy was paler than Harry could ever be. He was shocked to see Harry was illegally apparating without a proper license. Yet, he had wondered how Severus would turn out to be. At least it would be soon as possible to sleep to normal…hopefully. He wasn't too sure where Severus may be, but he hoped Harry was prepared enough to deal with whatever may come to him during the rescue.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**The last post for today - well, on May 15, 2013. There is still more to write anyway. Three chapters is the most I have posted in a long time. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A loud thundering cracked through at the Gryffindor's apparition and he jumped to land onto his feet. He gasped and couldn't believe he mustered his strength to this day. His eyes glanced up to find a man, such paler skin than him, a swelled stomach that had to be seven or eight months pregnant, and long greasy hair had passed the chest. The expressionless in the black eyes and hardly anything shown in his face.

It skipped a heartbeat to Harry. For two hundred fifteen days to see if he could find him and it was worth not giving up. However, there were four deatheaters surrounding him and Harry regretted himself for not checking into that. He recognized one of them from the time he was with Dumbledore's memories. That man had him to know all the past and present deatheaters, even some that hasn't dared to return to Voldemort. Yet, he knew they weren't bright and suspected there is someone new as their leader. He had wondered if this person knows of the horcrux curses already and that he would have to repeat it all over again. He hated to go through that kind of a nightmare.

He grabbed onto Severus as he hugged and held him tightly. His wand lifted up narrowed his eyes against the enemies and they weren't expecting him here today.

"Well, well, well. The slave betrayed us!" One of the deatheaters had shouted and ran straight to the Gryffindor.

Harry couldn't believe it! He suspected they had threatened Severus and he couldn't believe it!

"Crucio!" He attacked them without caring to kill them senselessly. He wanted to show them what they had deserved for kidnapping his pet!

The deatheater screamed and couldn't bear such unimaginable pain in a way that could have had not been described, yet, he desperate seeks death than pain. The rest of the deatheaters were prepared to stop Harry and the young man was not fooled. He whipped it against them they were screaming in such agony pain he sent in their way. They barely could move at all. He called off his unforgivable curses, knowing they wouldn't be able to move or try to attempt a thing. His head jerked over to the mysterious leader.

"Who the hell do you think you are to kidnap my pet," Harry hissed in his questioning.

Of course, he knew those deatheaters wouldn't waste their time in a matter of minutes to stop him. He flickered his wand, sending them to ministry in cuffs, and wandless. This left him with the leader he had to face.

The leader has not spoken and slowly approached to the savior. However, Harry knew from experience not to let the enemy gain his personal spaces and-

"Crucio!" He treated the leader the same as he has given to the deatheaters.

The leader screamed, but not much as it led to terrifying laughter. He was surprised anyone could stand such pain he designed out for them. He only wanted to make them suffer, but for the leader was a masochist type and he wasn't comfortable with that. He quickly sent the leader away as he did to the deatheaters previously.

His shoulders dropped, knowing there weren't anyone within the room beside Severus and himself, and he was so glad. He knelt down and saw how ill the man was. He could see the baby had grown so huge and he had missed everything. Severus hasn't changed at all, despite of the fact he's kneeling all this time.

"Let's get you home, Severus." He held onto his pet tightly and apparate back to the Hogwarts.

With a quick apparition back home, Percy was relieved to see them back and glad this nightmare was over. However, he noted how skinny the professor is, despite of the fact he's huge on the pregnancy.

He had rushed over and helped Harry to carry the potion master onto the couch.

"Harry, are you going to get him some water and food? He is going to need all the energy he can gather from." Percy had to be sure the plan was intact.

Harry nodded, barely a single word could come out at all, and he rushed over to the kitchen to gather everything. Yet, he made sure a full glass of water was a first thing to do and he handed it to Severus slowly.

"Severus, have some water." He offered.

The black eyes looked up at Harry, not registering what had happened or processing something properly, and stared at the glass of water.

"What do I do to earn it, master?" He asked.

Harry blinked and was shocked to see the man to say such thing. Percy had realized they must have trained their professor too well.

Harry shook his head, "You deserve it, Severus. I want you to drink this water."

Severus waited for a minute and did not accept it immediately. It had made Harry so nervous and he felt he had failed him for too long. Slowly, he took the glass and drank it without rushing. Percy could see how thirsty he was and did not blame him at all. To be treated as a hostage would require such sacrifices.

Percy used his wand to do some medical check to see if any injury has occurred, check the baby's health level, and what his body lack. He knew the weight was underweight, but too underweight for pregnant man. This wasn't good at all.

"Harry, could you make ham, bowl of chicken soup, salad, and fresh pumpkin juice?" Percy looked at him quickly.

Harry was prepared, "Yes. I can do that. Just don't let Severus out of your sight."

Severus flinched a bit with the last sentence his master has said. Harry was confused, but he figured it could have been traumatic. Percy understood and decided to fill up more water in Severus' glass.

"Have some more water, Severus." Percy insisted.

The pregnant carrier nodded and did what he was told. He wasn't used to having this much fluid in a day and they only allowed him to two cups a day. He did whatever it took to survive this long. Yet, he wondered if he had actually betrayed…

"The baby is completely healthy and growing in the proper size." Percy smiled.

Severus nodded. Not a single word, but the expressions were strongly hidden. The red head recognize signs of being a submissive slave. Where they were told to be silent or be punished. It was one of the dangerous cases to deal with submissive slaves, but there are still chances to revert to themselves.

"Sir, would you like to know the gender?" Percy has curiously wondered if this might show proof for the elder man to know he is safe.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but he withdrew himself from speaking. This turned to be difficult than he had expected. Yet, the Weasely could not blame him.

"I give you permission to speak freely with no time limit. Please, tell me if you would like to know the gender or not?" Percy tested this, seeing if submissive side would change or give Severus the reality fact that he is free now – minus of being a slave.

"Please," He whispered, "I wish to know, but I do not wish to be in trouble."

He shook his head, "You will not be in trouble, I promise." He showed some smile.

He used the spell to identify the baby's gender and the tip of the wand glowed a specific color. Severus' black iris saw the answer and the emotion showing slight happiness. Harry joined by his 'brother's' side and saw the color, with a plate of salad and pumpkin juice prepared, and the tears escaped. This time, it was joyful tears that he can finally know.

"It is a girl, Severus. A healthy baby girl is growing inside of you. Congratulations." Percy was surprised to see a pink one.

Harry set the tray in front of Severus and the potion master barely moved an inch or did a thing.

"You can eat. You deserve it, Severus." In the back of his mind was scratching him to say it, so he did, "You have earned your full privilege back. You are free to speak, eat, drink, and feel freely. Do whatever you wish you would like to do." Harry smiled.

Percy agreed, gave Harry a thumb up for encouraging such words, and knowing that might help. Of course, Percy knew he was not highly field in the science's mind, but the best thing to do is help in any way they could to meet his needs. Severus stared at the men before him and considered these words slowly without the need to be difficult as it is.

"I have…full privilege?" He was being 'careful' as one would put it.

Percy nodded, "Yes. Complete privilege and we will not ever punish you."

"What of the baby?"

Harry was in state of shock to hear that they might have involved the baby as a punishment.

"The baby will remain safe, unharmed, and protected. This baby girl has the same privilege as you do." Harry immediately answered.

The potion master did not move or speak much. Percy pitied the professor in such position and he now understood why Harry chose not to waste time. Anything could have happened and if that kidnapper has killed him, it would have been the end of the world for Harry. A world where the savior killed himself because he failed to do it sooner or quickly, people would be in shock, honoring him, and more in the favor of his name. They would change for better, but doesn't help the people he loves and those who love him dearly. He couldn't have imagined the life without Harry Potter.

"Please eat, we want to keep you and the baby healthy." Percy explained.

Harry nodded and headed back to the kitchen. He knew he should be sleeping, but he needs to care for Severus first. He had to make the meals to keep Severus strongly alive and healthy as well. He had had miss out on so much with the pregnancy and learned about it through his lover, his pet! He wondered why this kidnapper was keen on keeping him alive? Why care about the innocent baby? He wasn't too certain, but he was curious to find out once Mr. Weasely finds out for him.

Percy was rather glad Severus was eating now, but he was keeping his promise to stay here. He wasn't planning to leave and it was best to keep the wizard world out of this until Severus is back to himself again and able to cope well with others without turning submissive on anyone.

"Harry, I think we should keep him in a home environment. With being at Hogwarts, I doubt anyone would understand his condition. A normal environment would be a proper way to remind him that he is free, I don't think he realizes it yet." Percy explained.

Severus was too busy eating, but he knew he was not being punished. He could tell the water held no poison or dangerous items to cause choking hazards. The more he kept eating, the safer he had felt.

"We will go tomorrow. Right now, food and something to drink for him is more important." Harry told Percy.

Percy nodded and decided to keep an eye on the medical reading on his wand to see any improvement and so far, his body was responding well and absorbing quickly as he expected. Harry managed to finish cooking everything and brought it over to Severus on his tray. Severus was almost shocked to see more food and he chose not to question anything. He was hoping this would last him long enough until the baby is born.

Suddenly, someone was coming in around from the office that most students can access to, yet cannot get in unless the professor is in or entering. Harry suspected his friend was back and saw her with loads of paper work from her lessons. Hermione was very helpful for most students at Hogwarts and they were learning so much from her. Then, there are some that chose to be difficult and/or being lazy either ways. She managed to get each of them to do their work and not fall behind. The lowest was nowhere as a failure level and she proved to be a worthy teacher. However, she does plan returning to her job to Harry or Severus, depends what may come first.

Her brown eyes spotted the pregnant man and she was frozen from walking. She could see that he is much alive and still pregnant, she was happy to see some hope of his return, and cherish to celebrate. However, Harry dragged her back to the office and she set her things down. She hugged him happily after the papers were down.

"Oh, Harry, you must be so happy." Hermione couldn't have said it any better.

He nodded, "Yes," He hugged her and felt like crying, but with happiness this time, "He's home. They're home."

The witch understood his pain. When her parents' memories had returned, she was ecstatic to have them back. However, she hasn't realized that her mother has been pregnant after a month she left and gains a baby brother. When Ron and her visited when her brother was about a year old, Ron caught the sight of accidental magic act and he told Hermione. Apparently, her little baby brother is a muggleborn like herself. She helped her mother by providing magic proof in the house and other items. Her mother was grateful, considering they had a difficult time raising her with magic, and without other muggles learning of her ability. Of course, she hasn't seen him in five months now due to teaching and helping Harry to find Severus. At least she'd be able to have more time to visit her family. Ron seems not to mind her family at all either and considering a home between wizard and muggle world. Hermione was shocked to that kind of a plan.

Harry had finally stopped crying and pulled from the hug to gain some space. His eyes directed over to the living room would be, but he held a smile knowing his pet is back home.

"Percy and I are going to take Severus to Potter Mansion until he's capable to be himself again. I don't want to push it any more than necessary. They forced to be and act like a slave, Hermione…I can't see him being so willing like this." He sighed.

The witch understood, "You do what you can. I am not going anywhere for the job and Ron and I have decided to put the wedding on hold until Severus is our Severus again." She smiled, "Let me know if it is safe to visit him when the time comes. He will know how many people hasn't given up on him."

Harry shrugged, "I doubt the golden trio's family and friends would help much."

She gasped, "You had no idea that everyone in British has been helping in their power to find him. People would have him in the newspaper day to day, talking about him, and gathering some ideas. Even the ministry was helping by going through criminals' files that isn't in their hold or they went after."

Harry's eyes widened drastically to find out what people has been doing in the favor of Severus. He could not understand why they were helping.

"Why do they want to help him when they only see him as a deatheater and murderer?" Harry had to understand for those who insisted on helping.

"Rita Skeeter got the information from someone back in April about the truth of Severus and everyone was shock, mind you. They were more furious about the kidnap than at Professor Dumbledore's dumb act to trick Voldemort. Ron and I have to be careful where we go now, even his families even."

Harry did not recall much, but he was too busy finding Severus for so long, he had lost interests. His head shook and decided to focus on what is happening now. His pet is back home now.

"I need to get back in the kitchen in chase he is still hungry. Oh," He lit up with a smile, "Percy did a gender reveal spell and the baby is a girl!"

She gasped, "Awe, congratulations, Harry! At least you can still see the biggest moment and that is seeing her born."

He sighed happily about it, "I know, I just…hope there is still a chance to make it all up I have missed."

Her hand rested his shoulder, "You are already making it up with everything you missed. You loved her from the day you found out and prayed to merlin that they would be safe and alive in the kidnapper's hands. You have given love to your unborn daughter without experiencing the first kick or what she had Severus put through because she is loved anyway."

Harry smiled a bit, "Thanks, Mione. I needed that."

Hermione nodded and understood what he was going through. After all, she hasn't given up on planning on her own family after marriage and she couldn't wait to be a mother someday.

"Why don't you take him home now? I doubt the kidnappers has managed to make him believe anything other than threatens to kill." The witch suggested.

Harry shook his head, "Too tired. One more apparition or I'll splinched."

Hermione grasps his point and smiled anyway, "Well, I shall inform headmistress about his return and requests to keep it quiet, even the portraits too."

"Thanks, Mione."

She nodded and rushed out to the headmistress' office. Harry joined back in the room and found Severus on his knees. The pregnant man was next to the coffee and his head bowed.

"I do not deserve it, master. Please let me earn them first." Severus said clearly.

It broke the savior's heart to see him in this and Percy looked at his 'brother' puzzling about this action. This wasn't going to be any easier than they might have expected.

"Severus, you're pregnant and you must be uncomfortable. Would you like to get some sleep?" Harry asked.

"I must do something in return to earn it first, master. Please, I do not wish to be punish." Severus kept saying.

Percy's hand pulled Harry's shoulder and leaned in to whisper carefully.

"You might need to avoid being you, but use the mind link to communicate with him. He will be able to recognize you, but for now, we need to give him some space. He might not realized he is back home and safe. He has been abused badly from mentality and emotional situation. They nearly starved him." He explained.

Harry had had hated to see something like this happening, but what choice does he have? He knew…that he would get his Severus to break free from the submissive side sooner than he hopes.

_'Severus, please sleep. Go to bed, okay, my pet?'_ Harry linked to him.

Severus slowly got up on his own and Harry wanted to help hold him up, but Percy wouldn't let him. The man walked to the bedroom that belongs to Harry's, even though it usually ends up for both of their room. The door was left wide open and the emerald eyes watched him get into bed to fall asleep within a matter of minutes. The man was so guarded in his sleep with his arms wrapped around the baby bump.

"Sleep in Severus' room for now. He needs his own space," Percy kept his voice low, "As much as we both want to help, he has to remember how to ask for help, even getting up from the floor."

"And the mind link?" Harry glanced up at him.

"To guide him to what he can do. He only trusts you, but he doesn't want his ears and eyes to fool him so easily. Mind link is the only thing that proves the real you."

Harry understood now, but he wanted to love his pet again. Seven months, two-fifteen days he was gone for and seeing that he should have rescued Severus sooner. He had felt that he failed his lover so much, but he knew he has so much to make up for. He was glad to have his pet home and protected this time. For once, he was freely to sleep at peace and lost himself into a dreamland.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright! I got 5 hours exercising in between riding my bike and walking today! Totally worth it! Yesterday, I spent my time on this chapter and finished it up after my exercising today. (Not referring to the story is over, just with working on this chapter.)**

**WARNING: Lemony-ish (Somewhat)**

* * *

With a twitchy and aching sensation has certainly brought out a desirable mood for someone in bed. It had felt wet, hot, and slick at the same time. He was moaning desperately, almost calling out for a certain name, and couldn't hold it together anymore. It was entirely intense than he could have ever felt.

Wait…why was Harry Potter dreaming of erotic sex? He never had that before. No, wait, the feeling of it was real. His eyes shot open and jerked his head down to see the greasy long hair by his naval area. He was shocked and frightened to see he was being sucked off – or more of, a blowjob by his pet! Severus swallowed his cum after his surprised awake and he could not help to enjoy it. Yet, at the same time, this wasn't his pet he knew before the kidnap.

"G-g-great job, S-se-severus. Y-y-you can stop." Harry couldn't help it since this was a first time.

Severus did not listen and continued the blowjob. Harry's body betrayed him and screamed in such turned on moment. His fingers clenched the sheet and his eyes sealed shut to pretend that this was the man who wanted to please him sexually. Yet, he could not see it. The deeper his member got into Severus' throat, the more he came, and heavier. The man swallowed it all down and Harry's hips almost betrayed him by thrusting almost.

It lasted for a complete five minutes and Severus stopped finally once he cleaned the entire cum off Harry's cock. Harry had no idea that his pet has been doing this for so long, he had felt guilty.

"Severus, you did not need to do that."

"I must. It is my duty to do this each morning for my master."

Harry sighed and he knew what he was getting himself into. He had to show Severus that there wasn't a need to do this anymore. He was about to speak to say something against it, but he knew that would be against what Percy has requested. For now, he had to show normal routines for Severus at the best efforts he could give him. Right now, he pulled back his shorts and guided Severus lay on his back.

"How is she doing inside of you, Severus?" His voice kept calm and caring.

He can see how big this baby bump is. He was so curious about his baby daughter and Severus immediately covered his bump in protective mood.

"Safe. Please…do not harm her. I will do anything as you ask." Severus begged him.

The Gryffindor hated to see him like this. He had never fallen in love with a submissive slave. He fell in love with the strict professor and he knew better

_'Trust me, Severus. Our baby will not be harmed. Please, tell me about her.'_ Harry knew this would work, just hoping it would not be forever.

Severus glanced up in slight fear, but most people wouldn't be able to see the expression or recognize them.

"She has been kicking on day hundred thirty-two. She's happy when I eat and drink something." Severus told him, emotionless in his tone.

He could not believe he had have been missed out on so much on the growing baby's life. The Gryffindor was rather glad to know he still more chances to be part of it. He could see how protective Severus is towards their baby.

"Is she kicking right now?" The green eyes met the man's face.

"Yes."

It made Harry smile and wonder what it was like to carry the little one. He was excited now. He was desperate to hope they were both alive and making it through, no matter what. He couldn't picture the idea of losing either of them.

"May I feel her kicks?" Harry decide to ask for his privilege first.

The black eyes looked up at him, "Please, do not hurt her."

Harry shook his head, "Never. She will always be protected. I promise."

Severus stared at the protective arms over the baby bump and took time to think this thoroughly. Harry chose not to be impatient or he may not earn the man's trust so easily. His words were easy to detect lies, even Severus told him otherwises. He had waited for so long, he missed him.

"May I touch your hair instead?" Harry thought a change might help.

Severus did not seem hair with his long hair. He knew the wand was on the lamp stand and the person within the room. His mind was arguing something, but Harry had no clue what was going on.

"Yes."

His pet gave him the answer and Harry slowed his free hands heading over to the black hair. He felt the oiliness, the fragile, and sensitiveness in the black hair, and it was not how he had remembered.

"Perhaps a bath would clean you up rather nicely, don't you think?" Harry wanted the softness of his hair again, but he wasn't planning on giving him a haircut until the baby is born afterward.

Severus chose not to speak and drowned in his thoughts of his past. He could not stomach such idea for someone to bathe him. How privacy was taken from him and he knew he hadn't had one in three days. Harry was confused at the silent treatment and wondered what he has done to deserved.

Then it has dawned on him. For seven months of kidnapped, they might have taken advantage of him and did not request him for permission. They violated everything against the man's wishes and that's all Harry could ever know.

"Or a private bath will suffice it all for you. You must like some time alone," Harry hummed.

"I do not deserves solitude. Master does not like it if I am unsupervised." Severus automatically responded.

Harry hated to see him like this and he never wanted to hear the word master to surpass the elder's lips. He almost cried to see him like this, but he knew Severus hated it when others pitied him.

"You earned it. I trust you well to your solitude moments. Will you bathe?" Harry waited for him.

Severus did not remove or spoken after his clarification, but the savior understood the purpose of the mind link to help Severus back into his trust again. It was the only solution that he has for his pet.

_'Go take a bath, Severus. You deserves it the most to have privacy. You will have protection and no one will come in.'_ Harry told him through the link.

Severus took the message and slowly got out of bed. Harry wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't. To watch the man struggle without asking for help, it was torture for the Gryffindor and he hasn't got a clue what else to do. What could he do? As once he heard the tub's movement to signal Harry that he is in tub, he walked out of the bedroom immediately and saw Percy ready up to go. He was making breakfast and he turned with a smile, but he had saw the boy's tears drizzling down. This was not a morning a Weasely wished to see.

"Harry, what's wrong? Did something happened?" He frowned, he hoped that Severus was not missing again. He would hate to detect the wards…especially decoding them takes an hour and the fact that some can be in the need to be fixed in order to get the results. It could take two weeks. Of course, he was jumping conclusion at the moment.

Harry hugged onto Percy for some love and buried his face on the man's shoulder. The morning grew to be difficult for Harry to handle.

"I want the man I knew back to himself." He sniffled, but tears escaped heavily, "He would never say those words I'd deny him access to."

Percy wasn't too sure, but he knew comfort helps through hugging, and he did just that. He listened to the savior's words and nodded to respect him quietly.

"Give him some time to realize he is home. He does not realize he is officially home." Percy explained, "He needs to cope in a way he believes it."

Harry sniffled, but he heard those words. Despite of the harsh reality, at least he accepted that and Severus would and should have been proud of him. Right now, that man isn't Severus T. Snape at the moment.

"I am making eggs, sausages, hams, bacons, and fresh orange juice. Muggles often recommend it for some vitamin D sort of sense." He shrugged.

Harry nodded, but he was rather shocked to see A Weasely cooking, well, he had seen Ron cooking fish and that was it. Ron was the only one who cooked fish. Anything else, he felt no needs. Most of the time, it was always Hermione and Harry cooking.

"Percy…why are you cooking?"

He chuckled, "Mother always say to get the man to fall in love with you is by cooking for their stomach."

Harry had has been taken a minute to process this down and grasps an understanding. He stepped aside and realized this was a first awkwardness.

"Uh…I hope you don't take me the wrong way and um, erm, I had no idea, Percy." Harry almost rambled on.

Percy chuckled, "It's okay, Harry. I'm sort of a private relationship. Besides, Severus is really lucky to have you, Harry. I have never seen anyone go this far until they have their lover back. You're luckier because most families, friends, and lovers don't get that chance. Even muggles struggle the same as well," Percy had felt the need to shut up on muggle connection.

Harry's brow went up, "You never talked so much about muggles. Care to explain?"

Percy signed and he knew he was doomed. At least he can trust the young man not to speak of it towards anyone or he'd die. Not literally, but he knows what he may be thinking of for torture.

"You might want to sit down. I'll put the food on the plates since I will end up putting warm charmer on it before we all eat." Percy decided.

Harry nodded and walked over to the dinner table to sit down by one of the few chairs. At least Hermione was already teaching her classes already, so there were no needs to wait for her. Percy joined by the table and huffed.

"I suppose I could start from the beginning. During three months after the war, I went to visit one of my great aunts by taking the traditional way by walking after the King Cross train station," Percy threw his hands up halfway, "And, I was thirsty. So, I figured this…similar three broomsticks would get me some firewhiskey some sort. I went in and asked if they had any. This owner didn't even know it and suddenly, this man turned to me on my right and said that frizzy drinks are better than what I said."

Harry recalled the times his cousin would often demand for frizzy drinks over the summer because he was hot. Although, Harry had one before the whole hunting for the Horcruxes happened. So, he understood the situation a bit. He nodded and wondered of this story.

"I turned this man and asked him what was a frizzy drink and why he recommended it." Percy shook his head, "He smiled at me and said that he has a sister and she had mentioned of firewhiskey." He was blushing lightly, "He said that he understood that these two drinks were similar and just the firewhiskey was more thriller taste than a frizzy drink does. I figured I'd apparate to visit my great aunt. I sat down and asked him what was the other popular drink his sister might have known. I had to be sure before," He chuckled, "I exposed our wizardry secrecy. He said Butterbeer and I believed him. Oddly, I told him if we could meet up again, I'd like to meet his sister. He asked if it was tomorrow was good, seeing I was heading somewhere."

Harry smiled, seeing how things were going, and imagined the scene in the muggle world. He wondered how the involvement of a muggle went so far.

"So, I agreed to meet him only in the back of this store. After I returned the next day, he said the exact word of silencio is a recommendation in order. I was surprised how much his sister told him that much and she joined us as she casted the spell. I knew her from a year ahead of my class. She was commenting I was one of the top Weasely that her brother has a crush on now. Mind you, I was most embarrass to have someone to crush on and his sister stated a particular rule, a muggle can date a wizard or a witch as long they have known someone in the immediate family is one of them. However, a bond is required before getting serious."

Harry blinked, "I had no idea."

Percy understood, "Neither did I, and apparently, she works as a medical for both wizards and muggles' side of the world. She knew what she was doing."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad she's knew. So, what happens between both of you?"

"Well, I asked this bloke out. He was excited and said yes. I asked if now would be appriopriate and we began to chat both of our worlds together. There were so much in common, yet, I felt so dumb. I recognize some of the…magical devices they have like the…telly I believe?"

Harry nodded, "An entertainment show device telly?"

"Yes, that one. I never realized why dad was fascinated with muggle's magical devices." He chuckled, "We dated for so long, but until the day Professor was kidnapped. I told him I had an assigned mission and I was not sure how long it would take. I told him to give me a year. We made a promise that if we still love each other, we will be bonded."

Harry has no idea the importance for Percy and he can understand the separation shows more than they can speak.

"So, when are you going to see him? Do you know where he lives? Does his sister still live with him? You might be able to floo over to the house."

Percy chuckled, "Probably until professor is his old self again."

Harry sighed, "Percy, you have been on the job for two hundred thirteen day and not once with a day off. You took care of me, did the job several times repeatedly, and helping me to get Severus back to normal." His head shook, "I believe a week off is an order. I will take Severus home after breakfast."

Percy suddenly remember, "Ah, thank you, Harry. However, you do realize you could have been in danger of illegal apparition, right?"

Harry shrugged and no long cared anyway. He is an adult himself and he fought the war for everyone. They should have been rather glad he's still saving people and this was an emergency.

"By law, you have the right to use it by emergency. Hermione says so. I used it for an emergency. Now, go see your muggle mate and be bonded and bring him by the end of your week off." He smirked.

Percy smirked back, "Clever and true, I cannot bring him here until he is bonded with me. Otherwise I'd lose my magic and force to be living like a muggle. Not that I mind, but magic is something we are born with anyway."

Harry nodded. He was curious about this bloke, but he needed to check on his pet first. Breakfast was already made and he knew pregnancy takes out a lot on food requirement. He noted that Percy provided double serving for Severus and with lacking the necessary for the body, they need to make sure he is filled up before birth.

_'Severus, are you enjoying your bath? How long are you going to be in it for?'_ Harry wanted to show some interests.

_'I am finish, Master. I_…' Harry wondered what he was going to say.

_'Are you hungry? Come and get your food. We have it already set out for you.'_ He explained.

There was no responding, but feet walking across show he was coming closer. Percy got up and took care of the warming up their food. The steam was flowing from the food and he carried it all out over to the table. Severus walked over and knelt down next to Harry. He frowned and refused to see him like this.

"What do I must do to earn food?" He did not look at either of them.

Percy and Harry weren't too sure, but they knew they had to break Severus out of this sooner or later.

"Uh," Harry had no idea how to do this other than a simple one, "I order you to sit at the chair because we might have a guest coming in soon."

Severus nodded and did what he was told. Harry hated this, but he could not help him. He could see the man was struggle without hurting himself and the baby, which is difficult with the extra weight that pulls him down greatly. Percy knew how this felt for Harry, not being able to stand the idea of not assisting the man who is pregnant and it was not the typical standard.

"Do I have the right to eat?" Severus had asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, Severus. You always will have access to any food you ask. You do not need to earn them anymore." His hand gestured the plate to Severus, that held more food than the other two.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the food and glanced over the other two plates. He knew the sizes were different. He could not understand some things at hand. Percy and Harry began to eat and not minding Severus taking his time.

Severus moved his food with his fork, knowing how poison could have had been shown in food without being visible or smelled. It took a minute to see it was simply food and he eats it very slowly, assuming something sharp might be in there, and that he was not watched by two people in the room. He couldn't grasp the idea of it yet. He knew he was free to use mind link without getting into trouble.

_'Master…I am confused. I am…being treated kindly and receiving things I do not deserves. Why is this happening?'_ Severus linked him alone.

Harry blinked and he hasn't expected that. He waited to think carefully before he could make a misunderstanding.

_'Severus, I am doing whatever it takes to keep you safe. You are now protected by me. Please understand you need these things because it will keep you healthy for both you and the baby. I promise to protect you no matter what and I am sorry that I have not been there for you for the past two hundred and fifteen days.'_ Harry thought carefully through the link.

Severus shoulders slide down a bit and eat regularly by routine, but the elder man has not kept his guard down. He did the same to the orange juice he was given and he realized it was freshly made. Percy has no idea what had happened between the two.

_'Master…I rather have the daughter of mine live and not nearby that deranged master. Please…forgive me, I have spoken out of line.'_ Severus hurried back to his food, worried they may have had been taken from him.

Harry's ears picked up the forks scrapping quickly and he had realized Severus wasn't used to such freedom or back to reality of his home. He often wondered how many times they turned his mind into delirious side and punished him? The only thing Severus should have known is that only Owner and Pet can mind link. Anything else was far out of line. It was continuing to break Harry's heart into pieces even more, it was worse than being separated by Severus for so long, and he felt he had not picked up the pace. He should have allowed Hermione to gather more people that knew how to use- no, he wouldn't know what the others could do to his pet. He promised to keep him safe and that was it.

_'Severus, I want both of you alive. Both of my pet and daughter alive and I will keep my promises. You know I am the only ones who understand your irrational fear of death.'_ In the back of his mind was tugging him not to say more of the personal things, so he directed it to something else, _'When we go home today, you are free to do anything you wish. I mean it, anything._' Harry explained.

Severus slowed down on eating and learned he would not lose food over insulting the other master. He began to pick up pieces of this master and how the voice had have sounded familiar to him. By the time breakfast was almost over, Harry stood up and cleaned his own plates. Percy followed the same and Severus still eats his breakfast. He had never felt better to slow down at ease down the stomach growling and being this full. He was so grateful for such kindness has had been given to him.

Harry had enjoyed the view of his pet at calm and resilient to the man he knew. He knew Severus would use the mind link as much as he can.

"Perhaps I should apparate both of you-"

"-No, today is your week off. I insisted, Percy. You go see him and I will deal with Severus myself. If I find difficulty, I will send my Patronus to you."

Percy bitten his lip, weighing his decision out, and sighed. He knew what he had waited for so long and wonder if his muggle boyfriend still loves him, regardless of anything else.

"You should not have any difficult deciding. If you think of him, you pick him first overall." Harry added on that.

Percy chuckled nervously, "I do seem to make it more nervous than it is. Alright, I shall seek him out. However, send your Patronus immediately to me and I do not mean an hour or ten minutes later. Immediately, understood?" His brow rose.

Harry nodded at the red head, "Of course. Now get out and seek for him!" He smirked, "I have my pet back now."

Percy learned the meaning of pet after spending time with Harry for the first two months. He had questioned Harry why and the reasons revealed through the stories. He heard everything that he had given, but Harry kept some things to himself since it was no one's business. The Weasely hugged Harry and apparate elsewhere for the day. The raven head has turn to the potion master and sees him eating every single food on the plate. He swore he might still be hungry.

"Do you want more food, Severus?" Harry thought he might be able to make things easier.

Severus shook his head and bowed his head down. He hasn't come out of it, but Harry wasn't complaining. At least the man has more food, but he knew the importance of what Percy was cooking.

* * *

**Now, I must ask you readers...do you have a suggestive name for Percy's muggle boyfriend? I do not go by basic/common names or well known. Feel free to throw some ideas/names in for me.**

**Other than that, a knut for thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a new chapter for the day.**

**Keep up with the names, I love some of them. Just want to keep most of my options open. (:**

* * *

Harry managed to get Severus to hold his hand during the apparition to Potter Manor. Severus did not comply immediately. Severus chose to stand behind Harry, but the Gryffindor hasn't understood what the man has gone through. Other than masking the feelings up, he had no idea how else to direct it.

"Is there anything you'd like to do, Severus?" Harry offered.

Severus was shocked to be asked what to do. Yet, he hid it all too well for others to see and Harry was not fooled. He could understand the given freedom is something not to be taken for granted. A freedom to fight for and live for a purpose. Of course, the freedom was viewed differently. He wondered how the man was able to cope emotionally by his mentality.

"A book, please?" He requested.

Harry nodded and guided him to the bookshelves in the living room, "Help you to any books you would like to read, Severus." He smiled.

Severus blinked once, "Is there any forbidden ones?"

"No, you are freely to read anything." The Gryffindor explained.

The potion master considered the words and checked thoroughly on the options. He found some wizard fictional novel will change his interests. He went over to the couch and sat down on the floor. He was not leaning against it and Harry wanted to speak something about it, but then he had realized he would get up without help. Severus began reading. He figured the man will make comforts –

Flashes of green lights appeared and Harry wasted no time to pull out his wand to defend or to attack. The green grass eyes widened and stood in her surrender. Harry sighed and realized he was being to rush about things.

"Sorry Minerva, I refuse to repeat another kidnap." Harry puts his wand away.

She nodded, "Understood." Her eyes checked over to her former student, "However, there is something I must talk to you privately." She sighed.

Harry blinked, "I can't leave Severus alone. Do you want me to cast the spell?"

She smiled and Harry took that as a yes. He pulled out a spell and casted silencio. He sat down on the couch, gestured the seats for his guest, and he remained close by to Severus.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry tilted his head.

She sighed, "After Hermione informed me of his rescued return, I immediately went to the ministry and they wasted no time to interrogate them. The leader," She was not pleased, "Was a student a year ahead of you. Apparently, this leader has imposed himself as Alastor and placed the imperius curse upon the former deatheaters." Her head shook, "I…the stories they have told were not pleasant for Severus. Harry," She knew she had to mask on her Gryffindor, "He was raped several times, molested during bath time, treated him like an actual creature on four legs, and doing things that were not comforting to him."

Harry suspected a few, but he did not know much. His emerald eyes checked over to his lover, seeing the man finally at peace to read, and away from harm or danger.

"Who is the leader?" He wondered, "Why did this leader impersonate someone is extremely paranoid? That is going to make Mad Eye Moody worse!" Harry groaned, shook his head miserably, "Please tell me the Ministry have a plan to have some sort of specialize map to know who is nearby Moody."

The headmistress was impressed, "Excellent idea, I shall run that down by them. However, Severus should be taken to the St. Mungo immediately and get him evaluated as soon as possible."

Harry frowned, "You know better than that, they hate him!" He scoffed, "I do not trust anyone, I don't care if they had forgiven him or he's suddenly popular. Only the people I trust will get trusted to be with my pet."

Minerva understood, "Very well, can I at least send Poppy to check? He is pregnant and judging the circumstances, he might end up giving birth early."

Harry accepted, "Yes, that's fine. Now, why does this leader went through so much trouble? Do I know this person?"

This was not something Professor McGonagall should speak of, even if they were her best students…she knew how Albus went through in his time. She knew truth had to be given out one way or another.

"This leader, Laird Masters, wanted to keep a hold of Severus until he has given birth. Then, Laird had planned to lure you into a trap, claim the baby as his' and demands you to marry him to be his mate for life. He was planning to kill Severus in front of you if you were not kept in line or on his order." Minerva hated to speak such thing, but this was between Harry and the kidnapper.

Harry began to make sense of things and he had realized the conversation had made sense to him. Severus knew what was going to happen and he was rather glad he had made the contact through the mind link.

"How come Severus does not realize he is rescued?" Harry had to know…in case of anything.

The woman nodded, "He…was manipulated. They used a muggle device that copies a sound and must have copied yours and worded it all around in their sequences. They had fooled him into thinking you were there but they have threatened you. That made you seem like you did whatever it took to keep both of you alive, yet, made it seems like both of you so weak. The leader claimed to be Severus next master, he tried to give commands, and punishment and Severus took a great long time to break him down. Laird claimed domination over Severus and mentioned he gained total access of him." She shuddered at such idea, for anyone using Severus as a toy to their power.

Harry gritted his teeth and shook his head. Now, he understood how Severus turned out to be. He wanted that damn leader to suffer!

"Why didn't Laird come to me himself!? Why did he not kidnap me instead?" He sneered.

Minerva shook his head, "Why? You are constantly used to defend yourself and fight back. You did not step down when you-know-who has threated to kill you over your head. Laird is not an ordinary Slytherin, Harry. He is the Heir of Slytherin and you are the Heir of Gryffindor. Each Slytherin Heir will require a mate and you are the heir he seeks."

Harry was stricken ill by thoughts of it. However, something else has drawn to his attention.

"How is one defined an heir of Gryffindor?" He had to know, the emerald eyes meet the grass eyes on focus.

Minerva straightened up her shoulders, "The Gryffindor Sword. The sword has claimed you as the heir."

Harry knew too well why this Slytherin trying to claim his mate. He laughed his head off, knowing too well of the truth, and the woman had no clue how to react. She merely had thought he was turning insane, even though she had no idea what to expect from her former student.

"I am no longer connected to the sword. Ron was the heir, but it got passed down to Neville…erm."

"No one had known he is the heir of Gryffindor?"

Harry shook his head, "I felt that he had too much attention."

She puckered her lips, "Mr. Longbottom is not certain going to handle this too well."

Harry sighed, "Why don't you send him here, and you can go explain to Laird about this?"

"How about let me discuss with Laird first before he learns of Neville? He may be brave, but he still is frightened of Severus during his class." She hummed quickly.

Harry agreed, but he hoped that Laird would get off his back. No one gets away with it and he doesn't care if being an heir is required to have a mate. He checked over to Severus, sees him reading, and out of everything. The man was not aware of anything, yet, he only knows the truth now. He muttered how ridiculous he had gone through to get his Severus. He should have begged to do anything, trick these kidnappers, and might have gotten close to Severus. He just did not think he was being watched.

"Why don't you go? I'm going to get Severus back to himself again." He softly smiled, "I hadn't had the chance to be alone with him in such a long time. Send Poppy in tomorrow morning, but in the early morning."

Minerva nodded once, "Of course. I shall get through with Laird on this, however, you do realize he needs a mate?"

Harry frowned, "I don't care, but I will not be his damn mate. I already have a lover and that's my Severus. He can very well forget me!" He scoffed.

Minerva knew she had stayed to long for her own good. Harry wanted to be alone for at least a day. He knows the story and the truth, so he is going to work this out on the best of his effort. The headmistress stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Harry removed the silent spell to ensure some normality conversation for Severus to get used to.

"I wish you luck, Harry. I would highly recommend that you avoid places for a little while, people are still uninformed of his return." She whispered quickly.

His ears picked her voice up, "Thank you," He said quickly, "We will visit you after everything is taken care of."

She smiled and stepped inside the fireplace. She announced her office in Hogwarts and the green flame devoured her to the location safely. The emerald eyes checked over the long curtain dark hair in his reading.

"Severus…I'm going to feel your hair," He couldn't say it right now until he is relaxed.

Severus nodded and Harry's fingers slipped through after the soft and thick hair. It no longer seems breakable or oily. The shine represents its healthiness and he knew how to tell between the differences. Severus was still reading and on his guards.

Harry thought some words to say and thought of millions of way to put it. He knew he could not let Severus sit down on the floor like this.

"I…am sorry, Severus. I have had failed you." Harry said it clearly, finally picking something to say.

Severus stopped reading, pulled back his head, and he did not move an inch. The potion master took in some words slowly.

"Why do you apologize? This is what the master wants me to be. Have I displeased him?" Severus almost gulped down, fearing punishment or harms in either way.

Harry shook his head, "Severus, I know what they did to you." He briefly waited to find an understanding between each other, "They tricked you to think I was there. The entire time I was…" He sighed, "At the vacation cabin and at the Hogwarts' office. If they have said that master claims me, he never got a hold of me." He explained, "He kidnapped you, Severus and I bought you home away from them."

Severus sunk into some words slowly and learned the truth of everything. His mind flashed back:

_The dark energy was easily sensed within the room. Severus was pushed down to kneel immediately and the leader walked up to the slave, who is emptied handed. He was three months pregnant currently and refused to behave._

_"Severus, you should not disobey your master. I am not happy with your stealing food once more. Your other master might change your behavior." The man smirked and stared down at the man before him, "He is doing anything to keep you safe." _

_"SEVERUS! SEVERUS!" The voice of Harry's screeching, "SEVER-!" Suddenly, the voice was cut off so soon._

_Severus gulped and shook his head. He could hear the hint of worried._

_"One of my loyal followers will punish you, Severus. Harry cannot save you this time. Next time I see another food is stolen, you are punish. You know the rules, you must earn them first." Laird held his chin up high, "Now, do you understand?"_

_Severus narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin Heir. He knew Harry is here…could not save him. If Harry could not save him or escape, then what chances could he have as well?_

_"Yes, master." He said, knowing the risk now._

That first day when he claimed Harry was there in that building. He had not yet to think of the reasons why he could not see Harry all those times.

"He…tricked me?" Severus moved his head to see the emerald eyes.

Harry nodded, "Yes. So he could set a trap on me, one for our daughter and two for you."

The black iris had wasted no time to read the young man's face and the mask slowly broken away. He struggled to get back onto his feet, using the couch to support his muscles, and sat down next to his owner. He was so astounded to hear something he seeks for months.

"I'm…free?" He whispered.

Harry smiled, "Yes, completely free, Severus."

The hope had grown in the potion master's eyes and Harry recognized them. His pet leaned in and hugged him instantly.

"Thank you!" He said quietly.

Harry's hands cupped the man's face, "Severus, I never gave up on you." His lips quivered, "I'm sorry I didn't get you any sooner than I could. Please, forgive me." His lips pressed against the man's temple.

The elder grabbed Harry's wrists and whimpered. He was finally free. There were no more nightmares, no more raped, and strict rules. The dream he thought to be free was nothing more or less than he had expected. Harry leaned in closer and hushed him softly.

"It's over, Severus, you're home now." Harry smiled, "You're home."

The man knew that, but he could not forget what has been done to him. Yet, he dragged Harry's wrists and placed the hands onto the baby bump.

"She is kicking, master. I did whatever it took to keep both of us alive, but I knew I would die in birth." Severus spoken so quietly, "You would have done anything to save our child."

Harry was ecstatic to feel the baby kick and frowned when his pet said that, "Don't ever say that, Severus. I would have done anything to save both of you."

"The other master said he was planning on to kill me if he does not keep you in line." His head shook, "I rather die and be sure you would be the one raising our child. I knew you would have more chances to escape with her."

Harry leaned in and kissed his temple, "Did you forget? As a slave – by law, a slave has a right access to protect their master in any mean necessary within physical, mental, or emotional. I know you can defend yourself without a wand, Severus. I have never took that away."

Severus muttered they had restricted his magic, including wandless act. Harry was shocked and furious! Yet, he could not go anywhere unless there is someone he could trust and he knew the right person.

"Let's get you something to eat and then, we're going somewhere." Harry stated.

"We ate no more than half an hour ago?" Severus did not understand a thing, "Why eat again?"

"Aren't you hungry?" The brow rose on Harry.

Severus shook his head, "No. Mind if I ask…where are we going?"

Harry held onto Severus tightly and apparate elsewhere. He knew Severus would not like it if he has done it illegally. For now, he needed this matter to be important before anything else.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


End file.
